You still love her
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Tu sais Jane, elle t'a attendu, elle est restée enfermer des journées dans son bureau avec son téléphone à espérer un message, un signe de vie mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je l'ai vu, entendu pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle t'aimais vraiment Jane. Et toi où étais-tu ? Alors ne lui reproche pas d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, d'essayer de guérir si durement.  Futurefic, Jisbon.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà un petit OS dont j'ai peut être prévu de faire une fiction se sera à vous de me dire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que l'idée même d'en faire une fiction vous séduira aussi. **

**Sur ce, ENJOY.**

You Still Love Her.

_« Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons. »_

Sigmund Freud – Malaise dans la civilisation.

Un vent frais soufflait sur Sacramento en ce début d'automne qui annonçait déjà un hiver glacial. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles aux jolie couleurs chatoyantes qui venaient se déposer ici et là dans les flaques d'eaux, les chemins ou les allées.

Tout était étrangement et pourtant agréablement calme dans les bureaux Californien d'investigation. Si quelques jours auparavant on pouvait décelé dans les locaux une électricité certaine et une angoisse pesante dont les agents avaient été accablé durant plusieurs semaines, aujourd'hui plus rien ne le laissait présager. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme.

Ce ne fut n'y le tic tac régulier de l'horloge n'y les frappes passagères sur un clavier d'ordinateur entrecoupé de soupirs ennuyés qui vinrent briser cette quiétude mais le son de bottines noires raisonnant sur le parquet des bureaux déjà à moitié vide. Un homme brun et une femme aux cheveux roux relevèrent la tête alertent tandis qu'un autre agent asiatique lui ne frémit pas. Teresa Lisbon, ses cheveux ébène tombant en cascade sur ses épaules une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard émeraude venait de pénétrer les locaux. Elle fit un sourire aux trois agents qui le lui rendirent sachant déjà par avance que la jeune femme n'était pas venu pour les trouver eux mais son infernale consultant dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis cinq jours maintenant. Elle jeta un regard rapide au canapé en cuir brun qui restait désespérément vide.

-Il est au grenier, encore. Se contenta d'expliquer l'agent asiatique sans quitter son écran des yeux, le visage impassible.

Une étrange lueur illumina le regard de la brune alors que son cœur manquait un ou deux battements. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à l'agent, un sourire à Wayne qui l'encourageait dans signe de main alors que Grâce murmurait de sa voix douce et charmante un petit « Bonne Chance » à peine audible. Et contre toute attente malgré ses peurs et ses appréhensions la petite brune au regard flamboyant se sentit légèrement plus courageuse qu'auparavant. Cinq jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, cinq jours que leur dernière dispute ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Elle l'entendait encore crier après elle, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été coéquipier ou même ami. La brune prit une profonde inspiration avant d'emprunter les escaliers qui la mènerait inexorablement vers ce lieu que Patrick Jane avait tant affectionné depuis toutes ces années. Lorsqu'elle croisa la route de son supérieur hiérarchique : Gael Bertram. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit presque gêné de croisé la route de celle qu'il avait considéré comme une amie.

-Content de voir que vous vous portez bien Lisbon. Fit-il remarqué alors que le regard émeraude de la jeune femme fuyait le sien. Ils avaient été des amis autrefois.

-De même monsieur. Sourit-elle faussement, son regard toujours fuyant.

Un nouveau sourire plus sincère cette fois se dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres de son supérieur, Lisbon elle, ne broncha pas et fit simplement un signe de tête à Bertram avant de continué son chemin vers le grenier où elle savait que son cœur finirait par être un peu plus brisé encore. L'homme au crâne dégarnit ne s'en formula pas, il connaissait l'agent senior depuis plusieurs années maintenant et savait par expérience que lorsque les événements tournaient mal avec son diabolique consultant aux boucles blondes il valait mieux laissé du temps à la jeune femme.

-Lisbon ! Appela-t-il néanmoins avant que la jeune femme n'est totalement disparut de sa vue.

La brune lui lança un regard surprit mais néanmoins vide de toute animosité, juste triste et résigné.

-Bonne chance, Lisbon. Lui souhaita-t-il avant de disparaître complètement laissant la jeune femme un peu surprise mais une fois encore emplit d'un peu plus de force que précédemment. Elle en aurait besoin. Car en décidant de s'attaquer aux démons de Jane, elle s'attaquait aussi d'une certaine manière aux siens et elle en était bien trop consciente pour son propre bien.

Lorsque Lisbon arriva en face de la familière porte coulissante qui renfermait le grenier et plus de nuits et de souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait compter, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra brisant ainsi le soulèvement jusque là régulier de sa cage thoracique tandis que ses mains devenaient moites et collantes. Elle jeta un regard au couloir derrière elle, il lui aurait été aisé de réemprunter ce même chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour venir, fuir, construire de nouveaux murs pour être totalement sûre que plus jamais il ne l'atteindrait comme il avait déjà réussi à le faire de nombreuses fois. Oui, c'était l'étrange particularité de leur relation, si elle ne pouvait plus compter les innombrables fois où elle était tombé encore et encore amoureuse de lui. Inversement, elle n'était plus en mesure de dénombrer les moments où elle avait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, lorsque le soir en s'endormant dans son lit elle repensait à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite pour son propre bien depuis maintenant presque dix années. Un nouveau regard à la vieille porte en bois au verrou abîmé, une profonde inspiration, un rapide effleurement de cette croix qui pendait à son cou depuis ses douze ans puis son poing vint inéluctablement trouvé cette même porte de bois à laquelle bien des années auparavant elle avait frappé pour la première fois. La brune attendit quelques secondes mais personnes ne vint, il savait parfaitement que c'était elle.

-Jane, je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez-moi ! Cria-t-elle afin d'être bien sûr qu'il l'entende.

Lisbon écouta le grognement familier de son consultant au réveil ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait, puis le son de pas se dirigeant vers la porte. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le blond relever le loquais afin de la laissé entrée pourtant tout en elle lui criait de fuir, que si elle pénétrait cette pièce pour le restant de ses jours elle le regretterait. Oui, Teresa Lisbon avait peur à l'idée de se retrouver en face de son consultant mais jamais elle n'avait renoncé et avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de témérité, c'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait toujours valut l'admiration de ses supérieurs. Pourtant si Jane lui avait bien apprit une chose c'est que parfois, dans certains moments il valait mieux suivre son instinct et oublier sa raison. Et en ce jour c'est peut être ce qu'aurait du faire l'agent, fuir le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait de cette porte, de lui, se protéger elle et ce cœur trop aimant qui était tombé amoureux d'un homme briser qui finirait inexorablement un jour ou l'autre par la briser à son tour. Mais c'est souvent le calme qui précède la tempête et si pendant tout ce temps Lisbon s'était crue en sécurité à la seconde même où Jane ouvrit la porte elle ne l'était plus. L'un et l'autre avaient déclenché la tempête et il était désormais trop tard pour faire un pas en arrière et fuir.

-Lisbon. Souffla un Jane fatigué alors que le regard émeraude de la jeune femme se teintait d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

-Jane, je peux entrer ? S'enquit-elle avec l'espoir que le blond la laisserait de nouveau entrer dans son intimité et surtout qu'il la laisserait l'approcher.

Jane hocha la tête et s'écarta afin de laisser la jeune femme passer dont un sourire avait sournoisement glisser sur les lèvres. Elle fit quelques pas dans le grenier avant de se retourner pour détailler du regard son consultant et son cœur se serra à la vue de son coéquipier et ami dans un état si critique. Ses boucles blondes en batailles, d'énormes poches se dessinant sous ses yeux azurs, elle devinait cependant qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux de se côté là. Son teint était blême et pâle, il semblait perdu, seul et la lueur de douleur qui brillait dans son regard indiquait à Lisbon qu'une fois encore il devait ressasser la mort de son pire ennemi. Les yeux de la brune vinrent finalement se poser sur l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras, celui-ci entouré de bande cachant ainsi sa blessure. Ces mêmes bandages qui entouraient sa taille à elle.

-Vous semblez mieux Lisbon. Étrangement, ce fut lui qui pour la première fois s'exprima le premier, installant ainsi cette atmosphère électrique qui ne les quitteraient désormais plus non plus.

-Vous trouvez ? S'enquit-elle sans un sourire alors que son regard venait se perdre sur la fenêtre contre laquelle s'écrasait les première goutte d'une nouvelle averse qui cette fois présageait d'une plus grosse tempête.

Jane haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des des chaises placées à côté de son bureau, rentrant à nouveau dans le champ de vision de l'agent, dont les prunelles étaient animées d'une étincelles sauvages. Jane la trouvait belle, plus encore il la trouvait ravissante mais son cœur lui faisait encore bien trop de mal pour qu'il soit en mesure de lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle attendait sagement depuis trop longtemps à présent.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite Lisbon ? Demanda-t-il espérant ainsi brisé la glace qui témoignait de la froideur de leurs échanges.

-J'étais venue voir si vous alliez bien. Répondit-elle honnêtement, son regard se posant de nouveau sur le blond alors que son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, sans pour autant s'emballer non plus.

-Et bien je suis là, vous voyez je vais bien. Dit-il d'un ton rieur alors qu'il souriait de toute ses dents à une Lisbon dont les joues rougissait un peu trop vivement.

-Il faut que nous parlions, Jane. Reprit plus sérieusement la brune, tentant de refréner les battements de son cœur.

Le blond dont le sourire s'était fait si radieux quelques secondes auparavant se ternis immédiatement alors qu'un voile triste et sombre recouvrait ses prunelles océans.

-Vous ne devriez pas être là Lisbon. C'est dangereux pour vous. Dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulut avant d'ajouter un peu plus bas afin qu'elle ne l'entende pas « Comme pour moi. ».

La brune fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude du blond, une fois encore il choisissait la facilité et préférait fuir plutôt que d'affronter ce qui était indéniable.

-Pas cette fois Jane. Je ne vous laisserez pas fuir comme vous en avez prit l'habitude durant toutes ces années. Cette fois nous aurons cette conversation que vous le vouliez ou non.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de se taire et s'éloigner, fuir la tempête et le tonnerre qui déjà grondait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise Lisbon ?! Que je suis désolé !? Très bien je le suis et puis quoi ? S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter sa coéquipière qui sentait peu à peu la colère monter en elle comme un poison qui s'insinuerait vicieusement dans chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était les premières bourrasques de vent.

-Ça ne suffit pas Jane ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout bonnement tuer un homme, échapper une deuxième fois à la prison et simplement vous excuser. Cria-t-elle à son tour essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir le son de la pluie qui s'abattait désormais brutalement contre l'unique fenêtre du grenier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi dans ce cas Lisbon ? Je me suis excusé, j'ai fais amende honorable et nous voilà à crier pour une histoire qui est déjà terminée. Se justifia le blond alors que les cheveux ébène de l'agent frisaient sous l'humidité et la tension présente dans l'atmosphère.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Jane. L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée n'y pour vous, n'y pour moi. Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé avant que j'arrive Jane, ne le nier pas. Pas à moi. Continua-t-elle tout en le toisant d'un regard de reproche.

-Vous ne savez rien Lisbon. Vous n'étiez pas là. J'ai tué John le Rouge et c'est ainsi que l'histoire c'est terminée.

-A une autre Jane. Vous vouliez mourir et si je n'était pas arrivé dans ce hangar à temps, si je ne vous avez pas poussé. Cette balle. -Dit-elle tout en désignant son bras blessé du doigt.- Vous l'auriez prise en plein cœur et c'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas Jane ? Mourir, c'est ce que vous vouliez ?! S'écria Lisbon alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur son doux visage de porcelaine.

Ce fut le premier éclair, la première vérité qui fut exposée depuis maintenant cinq jours que tout deux jouaient à un jeu de chats et de souris, un jeu malsain auquel ils avaient pourtant joué toutes ces années.

-Je ne comprends pas Jane. Je croyais que nous étions une famille, je croyais sincèrement que vous aviez finalement retrouvé une raison de vivre, une raison de continuer. Finit-elle d'une voix plus calme, une voix brisé par les larmes et les sanglots qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenue.

Le blond qui habituellement dans ce genre de situation restait impassible, cette fois fit quelques pas vers la brune qui était restée immobile au milieu de la pièce, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau et qu'il voulut caresser son visage dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître les larmes qu'il avait fait couler, elle se recula. Rejetant cette même main qui était en mesure de lui faire à la fois tant de mal et tant de bien.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir Lisbon, je vous le jure. Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer mais la brune refusant d'en démordre l'empêcha d'approcher.

-Vous mentez Jane, je connaissais Haffner avant même de vous rencontrer. Jamais je ne l'ai vu manquer un tire. Accusa-t-elle un doigt pointé dans sa direction tandis que de nouvelles larmes venaient salir son visage et rougir ses yeux. Ces deux prunelles qu'il aimait tant admirer n'étaient maintenant que deux fentes de tristesses. Et plus les larmes s'écoulaient des yeux de la jolie brune plus le cœur du consultant se fissurait rapidement. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Il était un lâche et au seul moment de sa vie où il aurait dû faire preuve de courage pour l'équipe, pour elle, il avait préféré abandonner.

-Je suis un lâche Lisbon, pardonnez moi. Je suis désolé. Tenta-t-il de nouveau, alors que sa main venait trouver la joue de la brune qui fatiguée de se battre l'avait laissé franchir ses barrières, le tonnerre grondait toujours mais à cet instant aucun d'eux ne put l'entendre. Peut-être auraient-ils dû en rester là, se séparer et peut être même oublier ou du moins enfouir au plus profond de leurs êtres ce qu'il était en train d'arriver mais l'un comme l'autre le savait il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. La tempête les avait emporté et à présent il aurait été vain de se battre contre elle.

-Ça ne suffira pas cette fois Jane... Murmura-t-elle avec le peu de conviction qui lui restait mais néanmoins d'un ton ferme, tout en détournant le regard pour de nouveau venir perdre ses prunelles encore brillantes de larmes sur la fenêtre contre laquelle s'abattait toujours une torrentielle pluie.

-Lisbon, regardez moi. -Murmura-t-il tout en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton afin que son regard rencontre le sien.- Je n'ai pas voulu mourir, je vous le promet. Il est vrai que l'idée m'a à un moment effleuré l'esprit, mais il y a quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui m'a retenu. Expliqua-t-il alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Il les effaça d'un geste doux, la gratifiant d'un sourire lorsque finalement elle lui reporta son attention. Ses mains vinrent ensuite plus lentement se perdre dans son cou. Alors que son regard océan ne quittait jamais les prunelles émeraudes de la brune ainsi elle put lire toute la sincérité de ses mots et son cœur lui fit un peu moins mal. Puis, les yeux de l'agent vinrent se perdre sur les lèvres charnues et envoûtantes de son consultant tandis qu'à nouveau son cœur s'affolait tel un cheval au galop, cependant cette fois elle ne le réprima pas et le laissa battre plus vite encore, sa respiration devint rapidement saccadée à mesure que Jane s'approchait réduisant ainsi le peu d'espace qu'il existait encore entre eux. Finalement ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front tandis que leur souffle devenu ardent se liaient dans une frénésie de soupir.

-C'était vous. Vous m'avez retenu Lisbon, vous m'avez ramené à la vie. Durant toutes ces années c'était vous. Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux alors que la brune fermait les yeux se délectant des mots de son consultant.

Lisbon savait que c'était en partie un mensonge, que Jane l'avait d'abord fait pour venger sa femme et sa fille défuntes mais elle aimait croire qu'elle occupait une place assez importante dans la vie de celui qui avait su bien des années auparavant voler son cœur pour que celui-ci décide malgré tout de rester en vie, de continuer à se battre. Ce fut le deuxième éclair qui déchira leur ciel, un demi mensonge dont chacun d'eux avait besoin pour continuer mais qui venait inéluctablement de les projeter au cœur même de la tempête.

-Jane... Souffla-t-elle, peu sûre de savoir où tout cela les mèneraient et pourtant avide de continuer.

-Chut... Murmura-t-il à son tour en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres ardentes de celle qui avait bien malgré lui charmer son cœur.

Et, d'un commun accord leur lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser fougueux et passionné. Chacun d'eux tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, un jeu de pouvoir s'installa tandis que Jane saisissait les hanches de la brune qui elle passait déjà ses bras autour de son cou. Leur corps étaient désormais bien trop proche l'un de l'autre pour leur bien à tout deux. Ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se détestaient et c'était ce qui faisait d'eux deux âmes particulières dont l'une chercherait toujours l'autre. Dont l'une serait toujours la lumière dans les ténèbres de l'autre, une main tendu, une bouffée d'air. Et pourtant, malgré tout il était son pilier, le seul en mesure de la faire se remettre en question, le seul capable de tout chamboulé et tout reconstruire en un regard. Le seul auquel, elle aurait toujours dû appartenir. Tandis que leur langues dansaient un balais endiablé se séparant et se retrouvant sans cesse dans une folle frénésie de soupirs et d'amour, une image apparut au blond. L'image d'une autre femme, d'une femme qu'il avait perdu prématurément. Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans le vouloir vraiment le nom franchit ses lèvres. « Angela ». Ce ne fut qu'un soupir, un souffle dans leur ébat mais ce fut le troisième éclair celui dont on ne peut réparer les dégâts, car irréversibles.

Lisbon se sépara violemment du blond, le repoussant le plus loin d'elle qu'elle le pu. Il venait de la briser, définitivement. Patrick ne comprit d'abord pas le rejet soudain de la brune mais lorsque ses esprits lui furent revenus, il se contenta simplement de placé une main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient déjà d'une lueur de désolation tandis que ceux de l'agent n'exprimaient que colère et douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ? Murmura-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau le long de ses joues.

-Je... Teresa, je suis désolé. Tenta-t-il une fois encore, mais cette fois n'y les excuses et encore moins les mensonges ne marcheraient. Il venait de la détruire et il ne pourrait cette fois pas recoller les morceaux.

-Il vaux mieux que je m'en aille. Souffla-t-elle simplement, plus aucune émotion ne traversant son visage, désormais impassible, elle avait décidé de fuir.

L'agent se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte qui renfermait le grenier, cette porte qui renfermait tant de bons et de mauvais souvenirs, cette même porte qui renfermerait désormais une part d'elle-même, une part brisée prisonnière à jamais de cet instant perdu entre l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et ses démons qui étaient tout compte fait bien trop imposants pour qu'elle ait pu l'en débarrassé. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à franchir la porte, Jane l'a retint par son avant bras.

-Laisse moi partir Patrick. Demanda-t-elle sans hausser le ton, toujours flegmatique.

-Je t'en prie Teresa, parlons-en. Implora-t-il alors que sa main glissait doucement le long de son avant-bras pour venir enlacer son poignet.

-Très bien, réponds simplement à ma question Patrick. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? S'enquit-elle ne pouvant refréner une vague d'espoir d'envahir son cœur, mais cette fois un mensonge ne le sauverait pas.

Le regard du blond vint se perdre sur l'alliance restée à son annulaire gauche, ce même anneau qu'il avait porté tel un fardeau durant plus de dix années de sa vie. Cette anneau qu'il se refusait encore aujourd'hui à retirer. Finalement son regard vint de nouveau trouver celui de sa coéquipière et il fut incapable de répondre.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée, des sanglots coincés dans le fond de sa gorge tandis qu'à nouveau ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Lisbon s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, Jane ne la retint pas. Il savait que désormais il était trop tard pour cela. Il l'avait brisée une fois de trop et en la brisant il l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu. A présent il n'avait réellement plus aucune raison de rester, de vivre. La tempête avait tout emporté, leur cœur, leur amour à peine naissant mais aussi leur amitié et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'unique fenêtre du grenier il put remarquer que la pluie avait cessé, contrairement aux larmes que tentait vainement de camoufler Lisbon qui s'éloignait déjà des locaux du CBI. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle se demanda comment cette fois elle avait pu ne pas entendre l'orage gronder. Ce soir là autour d'une bouteille de whisky et un pot de glace la brune se fit la promesse de ne jamais plus laissé Patrick Jane pénétrer son cœur. Cependant ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle ne reverrait plus son consultant...

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont lu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Et surtout, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de l'idée d'une suite à cet OS ? Je remerie encore tout le monde et vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! **

_A.W_


	2. Chapter 1 : The one that got away

**Salut tout le monde, me voilà donc avec la suite de l'OS « You still love her » qui grâce à vous tous s'est transformé en une fiction, pour laquelle quelques idées trottent déjà dans ma tête... Avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser de ce retard, deux semaines pour poster un chapitre et surtout pour l'écrire ça ne me ressemble pas... Mais malheureusement une personne qui m'était très cher est décédé dimanche dernier d'un cancer, à la veille de mon anniversaire... Je crois donc qu'on peu dire que ce chapitre a été écrit dans le deuil et la tristesse... **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Louisamer13 :**Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira !

**Mariie :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, plus encore même étant donné qu'habituellement tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fiction, mais sois rassuré il y a une suite donc peut-être que tout cela ne terminera pas aussi mal...

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, profiter de chaque instant de vos vies, de ce chapitre que vous allez lire... Parce que vous n'avez qu'une vie et trop peu de temps pour en perdre une seule seconde ! ENJOY ! **

Chapitre 1 : The one that got away.

« _La condition de ceux qui restent est toujours plus triste que celle des personnes qui s'en vont. S'en aller, c'est un mouvement qui dissipe, et rien ne distrait les personnes qui demeurent._ »

Marivaux – La vie de Marianne.

Le lendemain Jane ne revint pas au CBI, Lisbon ne s'en formalisa pas et aucun membre de l'équipe ne posa de question, il y a des portes qu'il valait mieux garder fermées. L'affaire qui suivit se résolue sans lui et bien que la brune n'en montra rien, elle en fut déçue et blessée mais plus encore attristée. Ce fut la première fois depuis leur dispute qu'elle envisagea de l'appeler. Assise à son bureau, son cellulaire dans les mains, la photo de Jane s'affichant à l'écran, cela sonnait trop familier pour son propre bien et elle se revit quelques années auparavant dans ce même bureau à compter les jours, à attendre un coup de téléphone ou un simple message. Lisbon voulait sincèrement croire que cette fois encore il reviendrait, peut-être même qu'elle n'attendrait pas six mois. Le lendemain elle retrouva, déposé sur son bureau une petite boîte rouge comportent son alliance et un message qui disait simplement « Gardez la pour moi ». Le scénario se jouait de nouveau et Grâce, Wayne et Cho ne pouvaient être que témoins impuissants de l'excitation qui trans-paressait dans son regard lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentissait, suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'une lueur de déception. Cet homme la tuait à petit feu et chacun d'eux en était conscient pourtant, ils ne disaient rien, ils restaient passibles, certaines portes doivent restées fermées.

Les jours, puis les semaines et enfin les mois passèrent. Elle essaya de l'appeler deux fois à Noël, espérant naïvement qu'il ne serait pas seul pour les fêtes et que peut être il lui répondrait, mais une fois encore lorsqu'elle entendit le message trop familier de son répondeur son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et un éclair de déception illumina son regard. Ce fut cette fois sous les regards de désolations qu'arboraient son frère et de sa nièce. Le 31 décembre il y eu quatre appels, quatre sonneries identiques durant lesquelles elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, en vain. Lisbon ressaya de l'appeler lorsque minuit sonna, mais ce fut encore une fois quatre tonalités et son répondeur qu'elle rencontra. Après cela elle n'essaya plus de l'appeler, et se contenta simplement d'espérer que peut-être il reviendrait. Mais, lorsque l'hiver toucha à sa fin et que les fleurs et les bourgeons refirent leurs apparitions, le peu d'espoir qui demeurait dans son regard lorsqu'elle entendait les portes de l'ascenseur de service s'ouvrir, mourut. Une fois de plus l'équipe le remarqua, ils n'étaient pas dupe et connaissaient Lisbon mieux qu'elle ne le croyait , cependant une fois encore ils ne dirent rien et laissèrent simplement le regard de leur patronne s'assombrir un peu plus chaque jour, impuissants.

Finalement, la vie reprit son cours, John le Rouge devint peu à peu un souvenir moins vivant, moins blessant et petit à petit Lisbon réussi à reparler de cette époque de sa vie, avec plus de recule certes et toujours une touche d'humour noir. Elle ne parla cependant jamais de Jane, même lorsqu'un soir Grâce l'y encouragea afin qu'elle se libère de toute cette colère qui l'habitait. La brune était simplement partit, les poings serrés sans un regard pour la rousse qui l'avait accompagné.

Quatre années passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient de nouvelles de Jane, jusqu'à un beau matin. L'été touchait à sa fin amenant avec lui les premières pluies qui présageaient déjà d'un automne humide et tempéré, si seulement ils avaient su. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cellulaire de Lisbon qui sonna ce matin là, ce même téléphone qu'elle avait veillé jour et nuit durant des mois. Non, ce matin là ce fut tout naturellement le téléphone sur le bureau de Wayne Rigsby qui retentit. Le brun avait décroché sans même se douté que son interlocuteur était l'ex consultant. Cependant lorsque la voix du blond retentit ses mains se crispèrent sur le combiné et voyant arriver sa supérieur il ne put que le porter à son autre oreille. Ils échangèrent quelques rapides formules de politesses, des nouvelles qui les firent rires tout deux avant que finalement le blond ne raccroche. L'agent se releva aussitôt s'emparant de la veste qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse au regard envoûtant et une caresse sur son ventre arrondie qui ne laissait aucun doute quand au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Cependant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascendeur, il rencontra les deux yeux émeraudes et perplexes de sa supérieur.

-Nous avons une affaire Rigsby ? S'enquit-elle un peu surprise de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, Lisbon rencontra son regard et comprit. Son sang se glaça et son corps tout entier se raidit. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lui faisant plus de mal qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et une fois encore elle retrouva cette sensation qu'elle pensait, mieux qu'elle espérait avoir oublié. Pourtant bien malgré elle en quatre ans elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Le regard fuyant elle fit simplement un signe de tête à son agent et ami avant d'allée s'enfermer dans son bureau, à l'abri de tout regard sûrement pour pleurer quelques larmes encore qui avaient refusé de s'échapper.

La voiture de service du CBI vint simplement se garé sur le parking de l'aéroport international de Sacramento. Rigsby avait fait le trajet plus rapidement qu'à son habitude, outrepassant dans la foulé quelques règles de circulation. Mais à quoi bon travailler avec la police si parfois on ne pouvait pas faire quelques embardées au règlement. Le brun coupa le contact éteignant de ce fait le moteur qui vrombissait encore depuis quelques minutes. Cela aurait été mentir que de nier que l'agent appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec le blond, et même un peu étonné que ce fusse lui qu'il ait appelé. Wayne avait toujours pensé que lorsque le consultant déciderait de redonner signe de vie, il appellerait en premier lieux sa supérieur. Cependant il ne l'avait pas fait, Rigsby savait comme le reste de l'équipe que la brune et le blond ne s'était pas quitté dans les meilleurs termes mais l'appel de Jane avait jeté un éclairage nouveau sur la relation qu'il entretenait désormais avec Lisbon. L'agent n'était pourtant pas tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose. Finalement le brun détacha sa ceinture, prit une profonde inspiration et s'extirpa du véhicule de service, tentant de paraître le plus serein possible, sachant déjà par avance que le mentaliste décrypterait immédiatement son état d'esprit.

Rigsby n'entra pas dans l'aéroport et se contenta d'attendre sagement à la porte que lui avait indiqué Jane, peut être avait-il voulut les préserver tout deux en lui donnant ces directives mais plus le temps passait, plus les mains de l'agent s'humidifiaient. Soudain, voyant arriver vers lui un homme à la chevelure blonde portant un costume trois pièces bien trop familier, un faible et discret sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration, passa une main lasse de fatigue sur son visage puis s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait tranquille vers son vieil ami.

-Jane. Salua Rigsby lorsque celui-ci fut arrivé à son niveau, tendant vers son ami une main encourageante.

-Rigsby. Sourit le blond qui semblait complètement apaisé.

Rigsby savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un masque mais le blond dégageait toujours cette aura particulière qui avait le pouvoir à elle seule de l'amener là où le mentaliste désirait le guider et si une minute auparavant l'agent était angoissé et dégageait même une pointe de colère ce fut avec le sourire qu'il rendit son accolade à celui qui avait fuit quatre années plus tôt. Ce même homme qui les avait fait souffrir, cet homme qui avait détruit sa patronne.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence jusqu'au SUV noir qui n'avait en rien changé durant les quelques années d'absences du Mentaliste, excepté qu'à présent un siège enfant avait été installé à l'arrière du véhicule. Jane bien évidement le remarqua, il ne fit cependant au grand étonnement de Rigsby aucune remarque. Le blond s'installa du côté passager tandis que l'agent rejoignait le côté conducteur.

-Alors, où souhaite-tu aller ? S'enquit le brun avec un sourire pour le blond.

-Hum... Je voudrais voir l'océan et manger quelques choses. Pourquoi pas des œufs... Répondit le mentaliste avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Va pour des œufs. Répondit le brun, son sourire se faisant plus large encore.

Nul doute, Jane était bel et bien de retour et bien que cette nouvelle enchante Rigsby, l'agent savait aussi qu'il ramènerait avec lui nombres de questions et de démons encore bien présent dont il était peu sûr que Lisbon soit prête à faire face.

Rigsby et Jane s'étaient arrêtés à un petit café sur la côte, de là le blond pouvait admirer l'océan à sa guise tout en dégustant ses œufs. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas sérieusement parlé lors du trajet qui les avaient mené jusqu'au petit bistrot mais l'un comme l'autre savait que cela finirait irrémédiablement par arrivé et si Jane avait remarqué la lueur d'angoisse dans le regard de l'agent, le brun lui n'avait encore rien décelé de la pression qui pesait sur les épaules du blond.

Ce fut lorsque le consultant eu finit ses œufs et qu'il posa son regard azur sur son ami que l'un comme l'autre surent qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet.

-Alors comment vont Ben et Emily ? Lança Jane sans préavis, démontrant à son ami qu'en rien il n'avait changé.

Le brun ne fut même pas surprit de cette question et haussa les épaules, un sourire discret se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien Ben a fêté ses 9 ans il y a quelque mois et Emily vient d'avoir 3 ans... Sourit le brun en repensant à ses deux enfants ainsi qu'au troisième qui était en chemin.

-Et Grâce ? Continua le blond.

-En fait, elle est enceinte de notre deuxième enfant... Répondit l'agent sentant la gêne déjà présente entre eux se faire plus importante encore.

-Et Cho, comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le blond, insistant pour en savoir plus encore qu'il n'avait déjà deviné sur les vies qu'ils menaient aujourd'hui.

Wayne haussa les épaules dans l'espoir de rapidement changer de sujet. Car aussi étonnent que cela puisse paraître, il savait exactement ce que Jane était en train de faire. Il feignait de s'intéresser aux détails afin d'éviter le plus important pour s'en approcher progressivement et Rigsby ne le savait que trop bien, le seul sujet qui intéressait actuellement vraiment Jane n'était autre que Lisbon.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une petite visite au CBI ? Comme ça tu pourras lui demander de vive voix. Proposa le brun avide d'en finir au plus vite avec les hésitations et l'embarra émanant des années de séparations.

Le blond sembla dubitatif un instant, perdu dans un débat intérieur entre le pire et le mieux, voulait-il réellement savoir à quel point ils avaient tous changé ? A quel point leurs vies étaient différentes de la sienne, lui qui avait stagné durant toutes ces années alors qu'eux avaient avancé. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il notifia la reporter qui s'exprimait à la radio le ramenant bien des années auparavant, lorsque la vengeance rongeait encore son cœur meurtrie.

_Cela fait désormais 5 mois que le Huntsman a fait son apparition créant ainsi de nouveau la panique dans les foyers de Sacramento. Ont compte déjà huit victimes à son actif. J'ai ici avec moi Gabe Mancini agent au FBI chargé de l'enquête qui a gracieusement accepté de répondre à nos questions._

Jane s'était raidit à l'entente du discours de la jeune femme, ce qui n'avait en aucun cas échappé à Rigsby, le blond pu alors noté que l'agent faisait aujourd'hui preuve de beaucoup plus de maturité qu'à l'époque où il les avait quitté.

_Gabe que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de ce Huntsman ?_ Reprit la voix de la reporter ramenant irrémédiablement l'esprit du mentaliste au reportage.

_Bonjour Carole. Le Huntsman est minutieux, il fait attention à tout et veille à brouiller les pistes. Mon équipe et moi-même travaillons sur l'affaire depuis son commencement et malheureusement, il nous a été donné que très rarement la chance de pouvoir collecté quelques preuves qui ont pu servir à faire avancer l'enquête._

_Pourquoi le Huntsman ? Reprit la journaliste._

_Eh bien en fait c'est l'un de mes gars qui a fait la remarque lorsque nous avons découvert son mode opé victimes sont toutes des femmes, il les traque d'abord puis les accostes dans un bar avant de les enlever. Il les emmène dans un coin isolé, les viole puis les mutile. Mais ce qu'il préfère c'est la mise en scène. Il les habille de vêtements luxueux, les attaches à une chaise, les oblige à prendre une pose puis les tue d'une balle dans la tête afin qu'elles gardent cette position jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les retrouve. En général au bout de 2 ou 3 Jours. _

Le visage de Jane avait pâlit à l'entente de la déclaration de l'agent du FBI, il était toujours difficile pour lui de repenser à John le Rouge et cette affaire l'avait irrémédiablement ramené quatre années plus tôt lorsque enfin après dix années de traque acharnée il avait finalement tué celui qui avait détruit sa vie. A l'époque il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu dans le même temps Lisbon et si aujourd'hui il était encore peu sûr quand à l'avenir qu'il était en droit d'espérer, il l'était cependant plus qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé.

-Jane. Appela finalement Rigsby voyant que son ami s'égarait peu à peu.

Le blond posa de nouveau son regard sur l'agent, toujours perdu entre l'instant présent et les souvenirs d'un passé encore trop flou.

-ça n'arrêtera jamais Jane, tu auras beau avoir tué John le Rouge , d'autres prendront sa place. Mais c'est notre rôle de les arrêter, et ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre. Essaya Rigsby qui avait remarqué l'air quelque peu bouleversé qu'avait arboré Jane à l'entente de l'allégation de son confrère.

Le blond prit finalement une profonde inspiration, se giflant mentalement de s'être montré aussi faible et afficha de nouveau ce sourire éclatant et mystérieux qui le caractérisait tant.

-Mon canapé est toujours là-bas ? S'enquit-il, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Lisbon c'est assurée que personne n'y touche. Sourit le brun, ravie de voir son ami de nouveau rayonnant.

Jane lui offrit une fois de plus l'un de ses sourires dont seul lui avait le secret. Étrangement Wayne se sentit soulagé à partir de cet instant. C'était Jane, et quelque soient les raisons de son retour et ses questions indiscrètes, il restait Jane et malgré tout Rigsby était heureux qu'il soit là à nouveau, toujours aussi fouineur et joueur.

C'était un peu comme si ces quatre années n'avaient pas réellement d'importance en terme de séparation.

Jane se sentit un peu malade lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment qui n'avait en rien changé, mais fidèle à lui-même il masqua merveilleusement bien son appréhension et Rigsby ne remarqua rien. Il entendit rapidement les murmures sur leur passage, tandis que des regards surpris venaient se poser sur lui. Certaines personnes le reconnurent et le saluèrent avec enthousiasme, il leur rendit leurs sourires et leurs salutations avec politesse, soucieux de ne pas montrer à quel point il appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec l'équipe mais plus encore avec Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il s'avança dans les locaux Rigsby sur ses talons, il pu entendre tout l'étage devenir peu à peu silencieux à mesure qu'il continuait son chemin pour rejoindre les bureaux qu'occupait l'équipe. Il sentit sur lui les regards l'examiner comme s'il était un revenant, un fantôme. Peut-être était-ce après tout ce qu'il était, un revenant ? Un homme dont l'esprit était mort il y a bien trop longtemps et qui soudainement s'était décidé à vivre de nouveau.

Il repéra finalement une chevelure rousse familière, derrière elle un homme à la carrure impressionnante et au visage impassible. Et le sourire dont Grâce le gratifia avant de se précipiter sur lui pour l'étreindre lui fit chaud au cœur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec une légère hésitation, devinant déjà la forme arrondie de son ventre qui ne laissait en effet aucun doute quand au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Peut être voulait-t-elle simplement dire qu'il lui avait manqué, à sa façon. L'un comme l'autre savait que Jane n'oserait le dire alors autant se dispenser de mot.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu que tu rentrais !? S'exclama la rousse qui n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe, tout en se séparant de son ami.

-En fait, je l'ai fait mais je n'ai prévenu que Rigsby. Sourit malicieusement le blond qui avait su par avance que le brun bien sûr ne dirait rien à ses collègues.

Grâce fusilla son conjoint du regard et celui-ci ne put qu'afficher un petit sourire contrit avant d'ajouter un petit « Surprise. » qui malgré tout lui arracha un sourire éclatant, propre à elle-même.

Puis Jane se tourna vers Cho qui semblait quelques secondes auparavant étonné de revoir le blond mais dont le visage avait déjà regagné cette impassibilité légendaire. Le blond lui tendit une main amicale que l'asiatique s'empressa de serrer avec un sourire discret que le plus observateur des hommes aurait manqué mais qui n'échappa cependant pas au mentaliste.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour. Dit simplement l'agent avec sa franchise légendaire.

-Il m'arrive d'être surprenant- S'amusa le blond, clairement heureux de retrouver cette équipe qu'il avait tant affectionné. - Alors dites moi comment vont les affaires ?

-Le taux de réussite a un peu chuté, mais on s'en sort pas trop mal... Expliqua l'asiatique.

Jane acquiesça son regard perdu sur les différents meubles et objets de la pièce, presque rien n'avait changé si ce n'est les photos sur leurs bureaux à chacun. Une petite fille au sourire édenté ainsi qu'une rose sur le bureau de Grâce, une photo de famille sur celui de Rigsby et celle d'un mariage sur celui de Cho, dont l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche témoignait. Soudain Jane se sentit un peu comme un inconnu au milieu d'un monde qui avait été le sien. Ses repères avaient disparus et il ne restait plus que de cette vie qu'il avait eu, un vieux canapé en cuir brun qui prenait lentement la poussière. Il se racla finalement la gorge tentant de revenir tant bien que mal à la réalité.

-Où est... ?

-Lisbon ? Termina Wayne avant même qu'il n'ait pu achevé sa phrase.

Jane acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, redoutant déjà ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et bien malgré lui son cœur s'était légèrement emballé mais une fois encore il n'en montra rien et attendit simplement la réponse de l'équipe.

-Elle était dans son bureau. Se contenta d'indiquer Grâce avec un sourire encourageant. - il me semble qu'elle y est encore...

-Je vais allé lui faire savoir que je suis de retour. Murmura simplement le mentaliste.

-En fait actuellement, elle est déjà au courant. Indiqua Rigsby s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de la rousse.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant arriver. Fit remarqué l'asiatique dans un léger sourire.

-Dans ce cas j'espère que vous vous tiendrez prêt pour venir la réanimer, je n'ai jamais été doué en matière de secourisme. Plaisanta le blond.

Cho se contenta de lui montrer un peu de son exaspération, tandis que Grâce et Rigsby arboraient un sourire discret. Jane interpréta le message pour ce qu'il devait être, ils étaient assurément heureux de le revoir. La rousse lui fit même un petit signe de la main, elle semblait réellement enthousiasmé par son retour et malgré tout, ça le rassurait un peu, de sentir qu'ils étaient toujours amis malgré la séparation et les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans leurs vies.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte qui renfermait le bureau de Lisbon, se demandant comment il était sensé réagir. Il détestait profondément cette sensation de ne rien contrôler, d'être en terrain inconnu. Il détestait plus encore l'idée que la vie ait pu continuer sans lui ici alors qu'il tentait de s'oublier autre part. Il détestait être inconscient de se qu'il trouverait derrière cette porte. Finalement il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte et la voix douce et familière de Lisbon l'invita à entrer.

Il la trouva pareil à son souvenir derrière son grand bureau, occupé à remplir quelques dossiers. Le bureau lui était encore familier, le canapé blanc qu'il lui avait offert toujours présent, la décoration toujours la même mais en son fort intérieur Jane était conscient que quelque chose avait bel et bien changé. Il fut cependant tiré de ses observations par Lisbon qui releva finalement la tête, dévoilant un visage fatigué, un peu creusé, des cernes violettes étaient visible en dessous de ses yeux émeraudes mais elle était fidèle à ses souvenirs. Son visage se transforma cependant du tout au tout lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise à la vu de son vieil ami. Jane ne put s'empêcher de laissé échapper un rire alors qu'elle se levait lentement sans jamais le quitter des yeux, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'évapore d'une minute à l'autre.

-Jane... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le questionna-t-elle immédiatement, elle avait eu plusieurs heures pour se préparer mais cela n'avait à cet instant aucune importance. Elle contourna le bureau, ébahi.

-Je crois qu'un jour ou l'autre, on a tous besoin de rentrer chez soit.

-Je croyais que vous étiez partit pour de bon... Continua la brune, son regard fuyant toujours celui du blond.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Sourit Jane, peut être même un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme.

Mais elle hocha simplement la tête, toujours en état de choque. C'était étrange de le voir ici devant elle après tout ce temps qu'elle en avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau et le son de sa voix hypnotisant. Jane afficha un sourire éclatant avant d'ouvrir les bras, l'invitant à l'étreindre.

-Aller, venez là. Vous en mourrez d'envie.

Le blond constata non sans une pointe de malice qu'il lui était toujours aussi aisé d'enrager Lisbon et de s'attirer ce fameux regard noir dont elle seule avait le secret, mais elle n'hésita guère longtemps avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Bien qu'il fut étonné, il n'en montra rien et se contenta simplement de savourer cette sensation oubliée depuis tant d'années. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse, le déteste et même l'ignore complètement mais il ne put que constater avec bonheur que cet être qu'il avait laissé avant ses années d'errances lui était revenu et enfin il pouvait retrouver cette femme si douce à ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su laisser derrière lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Lisbon recula de quelques pas puis se reprit.

-Alors, dites moi qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Sacramento ? S'enquit-elle, essayant de combler ce vide qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

-Hum, je crois que peu importe ou nous soyons il y a toujours un temps où l'on se sent le devoir de retourner auprès de sa famille... Répondit-il en haussant simplement les épaules, c'était ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui enseigné durant toutes ces années, ils étaient une famille et les membres d'une famille devaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

-Vous restez pour combien de temps ?

Il fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il était revenu uniquement pour elle et qu'il prévoyait de rester pour ainsi dire toujours. Mais en dépit de tous les changements dont il avait été témoin, il préféra garder ses distances et ainsi la préserver d'une autre de ses absences.

-Sûrement quelques semaines... Répondit-il évasivement, une réponse qui la perdrait sans aucun doute entre l'espoir et la déception, mais c'était malheureusement tout ce qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir pour le moment. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il aurait aimé lui donner plus.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur sa main gauche, à laquelle brillait un anneau, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce bijou qui avait été passé à son doigt sans même qu'il ne s'en soit douté, mais plus encore c'était ce que cet anneau représentait qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Cependant il remarqua aussi qu'un objet nouveau pendait à son cou auprès de ce crucifix qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ses douze ans, son alliance. Elle l'avait gardé juste là au plus près de son cœur durant toutes ces années.

-Vous avez gardé mon alliance ? Il fit une pose, c'était après tout plus une constatation qu'une question.-Et je vois que vous en portez une... Continua-t-il, la jalousie s'introduisant vicieusement sous sa peau, faisant bouillir son sang et battre son cœur trop rapidement.

-En fait, c'est une bague de fiançailles. Expliqua-t-elle sentant son regard brûler sa peau à l'endroit même où reposait le bijou, elle avait appréhendé ce moment dès l'instant où il était entré dans son bureau, sachant par avance qu'à la seconde même où il remarquerait l'anneau à son doigt, ce serait le dé-clique qui annoncerait déjà une nouvelle tempête à venir. - Je... Danny est un homme bien Jane, je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierez. Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer espérant que pour l'instant il se contenterait de si peu d'explication.

Jane ne répondit rien, son visage une fois encore ne laissait rien transparaître mais Lisbon savait, elle savait qu'en dessous du masque il souffrait de cette annonce et une fois encore, une fois de plus elle ne put s'empêcher de se blâmer pour cela.

-Et au fait, j'ai quelque chose dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Sourit-elle tout en dévoilant un trousseau de clefs auquel pendait fièrement celle de sa DS.

Jane eu cette fois un sourire pour la brune et celle-ci sentie une vague d'émotions l'envahir, elle s'était battue si durement contre ses sentiments, elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils avaient disparus mais il était là aujourd'hui, face à elle et si elle pouvait mentir à son entourage, en revanche elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face quand au battements de son cœur qui devenaient presque douloureux dans sa poitrine.

-Oui, en effet je risque d'en avoir besoin pour me trouver un motel. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je vous aurez bien proposé de vous héberger, mais je ne pense pas que Danny le prenne très bien...Murmura-t-elle comme pour rétablir les barrières, les nouvelles limites à ne pas dépasser sachant par avance que son seul objectif serait de les franchir. - Jane, je suis attendu j'ai une réunion donc nous pourrions peut être remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Et cette fois quand je vous appellerez, faites moi une faveur : répondez. Finit-elle tout en s'emparant de la veste qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Lisbon se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, bien décidé à se rendre à sa réunion malgré le retour de Jane. Mais alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers celui qui avait fait battre son cœur pendant tant d'année.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez revenu. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire pour le blond.

-Moi de même. Murmura-t-il, elle lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'il ne le soit pas.

La brune ne dit rien et, se contentant d'un dernier sourire pour le blond, elle quitta la pièce.

Jane ne bougea pas et durant quelques minutes se contenta de rester immobile, confronter à tout les changements qui s'étaient opérés au sein de l'équipe, sa famille. Et il se trouvait même un peu égoïste d'avoir pensé, qu'ils l'attendraient lorsque lui préférait stagner dans d'autres pays. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans son esprit, dont il n'avait pas la réponse et d'une certaine manière cela le rendait malade. Jane avait définitivement une place à regagner et même un cœur à reconquérir mais pour cela, il devait venir remettre son nez dans leur vie. Et le blond savait par avance que ce serait au grand déplaisir de certains...

_**A jamais à vous : D. K et K.**_

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et plus encore celles qui commenteront, vous êtes vraiment formidables ! Et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur le prochain chapitre de cette fiction... **

A.W


	3. Chapter 2 : Friends never say Goodbye

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et je dois dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et surtout mon motivée pour écrire rapidement la suite donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bien que le Jisbon soit un peu moins présent...**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Jisbon2610 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, quant à la vie de Jane durant les quatre dernière années, tu en seras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre mais aussi par la suite ! Merci encore !

**Hila :** Merci à toi et ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu et apprécié, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Guest(1) :** Je te remercie pour ta review, je trouve dommage que tu trouve le début peu original, peut être as-tu lu d'autres fictions sur le sujet... Néanmoins je suis contente que tu suive !

**Elisabeth :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, de plus le fait que tu es tout de même apprécié malgré ton scepticisme vis-à-vis du Jisbon m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. J'avoue aussi que ta review m'a fait lire notamment pour ce qui est du baisé mais je nous épargnerais un cours théologique sur le sujet... Quant à la réaction de Lisbon, je pense qu'il y a un peu d'égoïsme mais surtout beaucoup d'amour, elle a attendu dix années et comprend parfaitement que Jane aime toujours sa femme mais il devra comprendre que nous n'avons pas nécessairement qu'un seul grand amour et que pour cela il faut accepté le présent et faire abstraction du passé... (Ouh la, je deviens philosophe...) Merci encore !

**Mariie : **Merci à toi une fois encore pour ta review, je crois que personne n'aime Danny mais dis toi que lui n'a eu que la malchance ou la chance de tomber amoureux de Lisbon... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus.

**Guest(2) :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis réellement heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et ne t'en fais pour ce qu'il est du Jisbon il y en aura, sinon je n'écrirais pas cette fiction !

**Profiter de chaque instant de vos vies, du chapitres qui ce présente à vous et surtout n'oubliez jamais CARPE DIEM ! **

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 2 : Friends never say Goodbye

« _Pour beaucoup l'avenir rêvé n'est souvent que le retour à un passé idéalisé._ »

Robertson Davies

Jane ressortit finalement du bureau après quelques minutes, peu sûr de savoir où est-ce qu'il devait aller et plus encore s'il devait rester. Il avait l'amer impression d'avoir été remplacé, qu'un autre avait prit sa place, cette même place qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'accepter quatre années auparavant, parce que perdu entre un passé encore trop trouble et un avenir incertain. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait pareil émotion et ça le rendait malade. Malade de se savoir que sur le bureau de Lisbon trônaient de nouvelles photos, de nouveaux souvenirs dont assurément il ne faisait pas partit. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ce goût amer, repasser le masque et ressortir de cette pièce comme si aucun des mots qui avaient été prononcés entre ces murs n'avaient d'importances. Il tourna finalement les talons, franchit la porte de cette pièce qui avait vu naître leur amitié mais qui était aussi témoin indirect de leur destruction. Puis, il s'avança jusqu'aux bureaux de ses amis, qui déjà se doutaient qu'une nouvelle tempête l'habitait. Rigsby s'approcha de lui, un sourire contrit, désolé plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Hey Jane, alors pas de crise cardiaque ? Plaisanta-t-il, s'attirant simplement un regard noir de la part de la rousse et un signe de tête exaspéré de l'agent asiatique.-Désolé, mauvaise blague. S'excusa-t-il.

Jane ne lui en tint pas rigueur, c'était Rigsby et sans ses gaffes involontaires il n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

-Ne t'en fais pas Rigsby, tout c'est bien passé. Le rassura le consultant, bien sûr c'était un mensonge mais un mensonge nécessaire pour préserver le peu d'ordre qui restait encore au sein de l'équipe.

-On voulait te dire, enfin je voulais te dire que si tu veux récupérer quelques affaires à toi, elles sont toujours dans le grenier. Lisbon a fait en sorte que personne n'y touche, tu sais bien comment elle est. Expliqua le brun avec un faible sourire, un sourire triste.

Jane savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Lisbon, en la laissant ainsi sans une adresse, un message. Mais ce ne fut qu'alors, remarquant le regard sombre de Rigsby et la pointe de colère dans sa voix qu'il comprit à quel point il les avait fait souffrir. Pas seulement elle mais aussi l'équipe, et il se trouva égoïste et lâche de n'avoir pas eu le courage de rester. Plus encore, il s'en voulait car à cet instant la seule personne qu'il pouvait blâmé, c'était lui-même.

-Merci, Rigsby... Je crois que ça me serait utile de récupérer quelques bricoles. Sourit-il au brun, qui se contenta simplement d'un signe de tête dans la direction du blond.

Le mentaliste s'éloigna, bien décidé à regagner cette pièce qu'il avait quitté cinq ans auparavant pour la dernière fois dans un climat de tempête, de rage et de colère mais aussi et surtout de tristesse. C'était la destruction qui l'avait poussé à partir mais l'espoir qui l'avait ramené là où tout avait commencé, et cette pièce faisait indéniablement partie de lui, d'eux. Pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, pour tous les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient vécu mais plus encore une part d'eux-même y était à jamais prisonnière. Un secret qui ne pourrait jamais s'ébruiter, un fardeau presque trop lourd à porter. Mais alors qu'il entamait son chemin vers la pièce qui avait été son son foyer durant plusieurs années il fut rattrapé par Grâce.

-Jane ! L'appela-t-elle voyant que déjà celui-ci s'éloignait vers les ruines de son passé.

Le blond se contenta de porter son regard à la rousse, un faible sourire à peine naissant sur ses lèvres mais qui eu le dont de rendre Grâce un peu plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà de son retour.

-Ce soir on organise notre habituel soirée poker avec l'équipe, il y aura Cho et Anne, son épouse et normalement Lisbon et hum... Danny... Alors, je voulais savoir si ça te disais de te joindre à nous ? Articula la jeune femme, un peu gênée mais dont les yeux imploraient seulement une trêve, un instant de répit, un moment où ils pourraient rire tous ensemble comme si jamais le consultant n'était partit. Jane fut attendrit par la jeune femme, elle était fidèle à son souvenir, douce et aimante.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir Grâce, dis moi juste où et à quel heure. Répondit le blond une étincelle de malice dans le regard, ce sourire ravageur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-A 19 heures, chez nous. C'est toujours au même endroit. Ajouta-t-elle comme pour signifier que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, restaient les mêmes malgré le temps qu'il avait passé loin d'eux, et la gêne qui découlait de cette brusque séparation sembla un instant moins pesante, moins réelle.

-J'y serais. Souffla-t-il finalement avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui une Grâce inquiète mais heureuse de retrouver son ami et le regardant regagner le grenier du coin de l'œil, elle sentie en elle une vague d'espoir, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu pour Jane.

Lisbon eu grand peine à se concentrer cette après-midi là, ses pensées sans cesse voguant vers Jane Elle ne savait quel sens donner à son retour et, déroutée elle n'aurait su dire si elle était heureuse ou en colère. Une part d'elle lui en voulait toujours profondément de l'avoir laissé ainsi quatre années sans un signe de vie, en revanche une autre part d'elle était incommensurablement heureuse de le revoir. La brune se sentait en conflit vis-à-vis de se retour soudain et cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie profondément triste lorsqu'elle l'avait vu analyser son bureau du coin de l'œil. Elle le savait dérouté par les événements, perdu entre tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés et elle avait su en un regard qu'il était toujours aussi vulnérable qu'auparavant. Cependant elle restait méfiante vis-à-vis de lui, son retour apporterait assurément de bonnes choses après tout ils étaient amis et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle lui portait une immense et incompréhensible confiance. Mais elle ignorait encore tout des motifs qui l'avaient poussé à revenir et c'était probablement cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Jane était instable et elle était la mieux placé pour savoir que si sont retour enchantait toute l'équipe, une personne en revanche ne serait pas ambivalente à cette soudaine réapparition du mentaliste et cet homme là Jane avait très peu de chance de le charmer de quelque façon que ce fut. Lisbon avait eu la bêtise un jour de raconter à Danny qui était Jane ainsi qu'une partie de leur histoire, nul doute dans son esprit que lorsque son fiancé apprendrait le retour du blond en ville en rien il ne serait enchanté.

-Lisbon ! Appela Bertram qui venait de la reconnecté violemment avec la réalité. - Avez-vous écoutez le moindre mots qui a été prononcé durant cette réunion ? S'enquit l'homme au crâne de plus en plus dégarnit mais qui pourtant n'avait en rien perdu de sa prestance malgré les années.

-Oui, monsieur. Souffla-t-elle, se sentant légèrement honteuse de s'être égaré si facilement.

Bertram hocha la tête avec une légère exaspération puis laissa la jeune femme prendre congé. Lisbon se hâta de sortir du bureau, s'éloignant ainsi le plus rapidement possible de son supérieur et d'une autres de ses remarques acerbes. Leur relation ne s'était en rien amélioré et si dans les premiers temps Lisbon avait pensé être en mesure de passé outre, s'était posé assez rapidement les problèmes hiérarchiques, car elle restait toujours sous les ordres de Bertram.

-Boss ? Appela la voix familière de Cho alors qu'elle venait tout juste de franchir la porte.

Elle se tourna vers l'asiatique lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

-On a finit d'interroger la strip-teaseuse qui travaillait avec la victime, elle a avoué l'avoir assassiné. Expliqua la brun, tout en la scrutant du regard.

-Parfait, vous êtes toujours aussi efficaces, je m'occuperais de rédiger le rapport. Sourit-elle avant de s'emparer des quelques documents que lui tendait Cho.

L'agent acquiesça vaguement en signe d'accord et de remerciement, mais ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile, la scrutant du regard d'une manière intense qui eu le dont de mettre la brune légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle avec un regard troublé dans la direction de son ami.

-Rien. Répondit celui-ci tout en restant figé sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

-Je vois bien que tu penses à quelque chose et je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est en rapport avec le retour de Jane. S'exaspéra légèrement la brune.

Cho ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à la fixer de ses yeux perçant, il attendait qu'elle parle et Lisbon savait qu'en aucun cas elle ne pourrait y échapper.

-Je vais bien Cho, je t'assure... Je suis juste un peu surprise de son retour. Aucune dépression à l'horizon. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter sachant par avance que l'asiatique ne rirait pas. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux et concerner lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jane.

-Je te promet d'en parler à quelqu'un si je sens les prémices d'une crise de nerf ou d'une nouvelle dépression. Continua-t-elle exaspéré par l'impassibilité du brun.

-D'accord. Consentit simplement l'asiatique d'un signe de tête – Comment va Danny ?

-Il va bien... Dit-elle tout en éludant la question, peu désireuse de parler de l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie.

Cho une fois encore ne cilla et attendit simplement que la jeune femme approfondisse un peu plus son résonnement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il sera enchanté par le retour de Jane. Soupira-t-elle simplement faisant comprendre dans un regard à l'agent qu'elle ne voulait pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

-Vous venez toujours à la soirée poker, chez les Rigsby ? S'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Bien sûr, le retour de Jane ne m'empêchera pas de vivre normalement. Sourit-elle, c'était un mensonge tout deux le savaient mais Cho ne dit rien, certains vents ne méritent pas d'être déchaîné et celui-ci en faisait assurément partit.

L'asiatique lui offrit finalement l'un de ses rares mais plaisants sourires puis s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau laissant derrière lui une Lisbon toujours troublée, perdue dans des eaux troubles et tortueuses mais qui maintenant arborait un sourire qui bien malgré elle illuminait son visage d'une lueur nouvelle.

Pareil à leur première rencontre, Patrick Jane faisait l'effet d'une bombe mettant tout s'en dessus dessous, à commencer par son cœur. Elle avait passé des mois, des années même à s'habituer à son absence et au trou béant qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur et une fois encore il venait de détruire ce fragile équilibre qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de maintenir en place durant toutes ces années.

Jane était resté enfermer durant des heures au grenier, errant entre les reliques d'une vies passé et les ruines d'une seconde dont il avait été le destructeur. Lisbon avait rapatrier dans la pièce nombres d'objets qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver après que sa demeure de Malibu eusse été brûlée. D'autres en revanche faisait partit intégrante de sa vie au CBI. Il remarqua que l'un des cartons qui jonchaient le sol avait été ouvert, sa curiosité piquée il s'approcha de celui-ci et en extirpa le contenu. C'était essentiellement des albums photos sur lesquelles étaient inscrits différentes dates, à la lecture de certaines d'entre elles le blond sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. L'un des albums en revanche était ouvert, il suffit simplement de quelques secondes à Jane pour deviner que c'était Lisbon qui l'avait ouvert. Elle était la seule qui aurait osé mais plus encore la seule qu'il aurait pardonné. L'album était ouvert sur une photo représentant Angela qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Charlotte qui du haut de ses quatre ans dévoilait son sourire édenté et ses boucles blondes à un Jane qui assurément devait se trouver derrière l'objectif. A la vue de ce souvenir le cœur du blond s'emballât et il se sentit un peu malade alors qu'il prenait entre ses doigts tremblotants le souvenir d'une vie meilleur. Mais, à sa grande surprise sous cette photo s'en trouvait une seconde, une photo de l'équipe. Chacun d'entre eux souriant à l'objectif, une part de pizza à la main. Si la première photo avait éveillé en Jane la tristesse celle-ci en revanche évoqua en lui le bonheur et la joie. Ce fut le dé-clique, sa famille c'était eux à présent. Angela et Charlotte garderaient toujours une place de choix dans son cœur, il les avait à jamais gravé dans son palais de mémoire mais bien malgré lui en rencontrant Lisbon et l'équipe il avait crée un nouvelle porte, de nouveaux souvenirs et les avait immortalisé dans son palais sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Car oui, aussi cruel que cela puisse sonné en quatre années d'absence l'équipe lui avait autant manqué que lorsqu'il avait dut faire le deuil de sa femme et sa fille. Délicatement il se saisit des deux photos et les introduisit dans la poche de sa veste avant de jeté un regard rapide à sa montre, 18 heures 50. Il serait assurément un peu en retard...

Le mentaliste gara sa DS au combien familière au bout de l'avenue qu'habitait les Rigsby. Il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à leur demeure comme si jamais il n'était partit, et dépassant quelques panneaux de signalisations il se revit faire ce même trajet en compagnie de Lisbon. Leurs éternels désaccord au cœur des conversations mais aussi une tension sous-jacente qui en disait bien plus long sur leurs sentiments qu'ils ne laissaient l'un comme l'autre paraître. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il coupait le moteur de la Citroën, le rire de Lisbon faisant écho à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable vers la demeure aux murs blancs devant laquelle poussait ici et là quelques jonquilles, tulipes et marguerites. Jane s'approcha de l'épaisse porte en ébène, il prit une profonde inspiration, passa une main dans ses boucles blondes puis sa main vint inéluctablement rencontrer cette même porte à laquelle il avait prit l'habitude de se présenter tout les vendredis soirs quatre ans plutôt. Ce fut en revanche un visage tout autre que celui de Vanpelt qui l'accueillit.

-Bonjour ! Le salua poliment une petite fille au sourire édenté et aux yeux couleurs noisettes.

-Tu dois être Emily... Sourit à son tour Jane, tout en s'agenouillant au niveau de la petite dont la chevelure rousse rappelait fortement celle de Grâce.

-Oui. Répondit la petite fille, un peu timide tout en mettant un doigt dans sa bouche. Et toi t'es qui ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Je m'appel Patrick, tes parents sont là. Continua le blond avec un sourire éblouissant pour la petite fille.

-Oui y sont à la cuisine, aller Patick viens avec moi ! S'enthousiasma Emily tout en attrapant la main du blond pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Jane eu juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui que déjà la petite fille l'attirait dans la cuisine où assurément devait se trouver Grâce.

-Maman ! Maman ! S'écria la petite rousse tout en pénétrant dans la pièce tirant toujours derrière elle le mentaliste qui ne quittait plus l'enfant des yeux, toujours éblouie par tant d'insouciance et de naïveté. - C'est Patick, mon nouvel ami ! S'enthousiasma plus encore la petite fille tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la robe que portait sa mère.

-Patrick, mon cœur. Corrigea la jeune femme, tout en prenant dans ses bras la petite fille dont les yeux brillaient désormais de mille et une étoiles.

-Oui c'est ce que je dis, c'est Patick. Répéta-t-elle, ses bras passant affectueusement autour du cou de Vanpelt.

La rousse eu un petit sourire, sa fille avait décidément un caractère bien trempé et voyant la petite fille déjà se débattre dans les bras de sa mère, exigeant qu'on la repose au sol Jane ne put réprimer un petit rire, trop heureux de voir de nouveau cette lueur dans le regard d'Emily, caractéristique à tout enfant car universel.

-Excuse-la. Sourit Vanpelt tout en reposant la petite fille au sol, qui déjà s'élançait dans une course chancelante vers le salon.

-Elle est très belle. Murmura simplement le blond tout en regardant la petite rousse s'éloigner. - Elle te ressemble beaucoup mais elle a définitivement les yeux de Rigsby. Continua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Son caractère aussi. Fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un léger rire en repensant à l'appétit colossal dont était parfois capable sa fille.

Jane eu un sourire pour l'agent, Grâce avait changé elle semblait plus mature, plus femme aussi et il brillait dans ses yeux cette nouvelle étincelle propre à celle d'une mère, il se dégageait d'elle aussi plus que jamais cette instinct maternelle qui lui rappela au combien Lisbon était protectrice avec l'équipe. Le mentaliste sentit une fois encore son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine alors que de nouveaux souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, heureusement il fut rapidement distrait de ses réflexions par Grâce qui le ramenait une fois encore à la réalité.

-Tu es un peu en retard... Fit-elle remarquer non sans un sourire malicieux pour le blond.

-Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure. Répondit simplement le mentaliste avec tout autant de désinvolture.

Bien que tout deux sachent que ce n'était qu'une excuse parmis tant d'autres qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer sa peur de faire une fois encore face à tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés dans leurs vies et qui bien malgré lui l'effrayaient plus que de raison.

-Suis-moi, il est temps que je te présente quelqu'un. Proclama la rousse tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans le salon.

Jane se raidit à cette phrase, il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé aux rencontres qu'il ferait incontestablement à cette soirée et plus encore il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à encaisser ce qu'elles signifiaient. Le blond avait déjà eu énormément de mal à se faire à l'idée que leurs vies aient changé, que chacun d'entre eux aient réussi à évoluer là où lui s'était contenté de stagner. Mais, fidèle à lui-même il prit simplement une profonde inspiration, revêtit une fois encore ce masque de jovialité qui faisait partit intégrante de lui et suivit Vanpelt, jusqu'à cette pièce qui causerait assurément plus de trouble encore que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Le salon était fidèle à ses souvenirs, plutôt grand et chaleureux. Il crépitait dans la cheminée un feu rassurant, accroché au mur ici et là quelques cadres photos dans lesquels Jane pouvait apercevoir ses amis ou bien la famille Rigsby au grand complet, il eu un petit pincement au cœur en découvrant une photo de l'équipe qui avait été indubitablement prise avant la mort de John le Rouge et bien évidement toutes les conséquences qui avaient découlé de l'acte de Jane. Cependant bien malgré lui, il sourit trop heureux de constaté que ses collègues avaient toujours fait en sorte de lui réserver une petite place dans leurs mémoires ainsi que leurs cœurs. Il s'approcha du canapé beige qui dominait la pièce et s'aperçut légèrement surprit que Lisbon était absente en revanche il ne tarda pas à remarquer la jolie blonde qui avait déposer sa main sur la cuisse de Cho. Il échangea un regard avec Grâce qui l'encouragea en un sourire bienveillant à venir les rejoindre et le blond bien qu'hésitant vint s'asseoir non sans une pointe d'anxiété à l'une des extrémités du canapé.

-Jane. L'interpella Cho, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Le blond porta son attention à l'asiatique lui faisant de cette manière comprendre qu'il était tout ouïe à son ami.

-Je te présente ma femme, Anne. Dit l'asiatique avec un petit sourire pour la blonde à ses côtés – Anne je te présente Jane, un vieil ami...

-Enchanté. Sourit la jeune femme aux prunelles d'un vert sans égard excepté peut-être celles de Lisbon, tout en lui tendant une main amicale.

Jane la serra avec entrain mais il devina dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle observait envers lui une certaine réserve et peut être même un peu de rancune. Elle ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire et le mentaliste ne sut dire si elle lui était hostile ou non. Cependant il discernait dans ses gestes et ses sourires des blessures plus anciennes, des cicatrices profondes qui n'avaient sans aucun doute jamais su totalement guérirent.

Il en fit toutefois abstraction, il aurait tout le temps par la suite d'analyser la jeune femme et questionner ses amis, Jane se tourna alors vers Grâce et tout naturellement il posa la seule et unique question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il les avait rejoint :

-Lisbon ne viens pas ?

Grâce et Rigsby échangèrent un rapide regard, l'un comme l'autre se questionnant silencieusement sur la marche à suivre, les mots qu'ils étaient autorisé à prononcer et ceux bien entendu qui leurs étaient défendus.

-Elle a disons eu un contre temps... Elle nous rejoindra plus tard ne t'en fais pas. Expliqua finalement Cho avec sa franchise légendaire, qui bien évidement coupait à cet instant court à toute interrogation venant de la part de Jane.

-Je fais le service, qui veut quoi ? Intervint alors la rousse tout en dé-bouchonnant une bouteille de vin, apaisant ainsi les tensions sous-jacente et pourtant palpables dans la pièce.

Toutes les personnes présentes ne purent que sourire face à tant de bonté et de bienveillance de la part de Grâce. Jane eu un sourire éblouissant alors que Rigsby amenait un jeu de carte sur la petite table autour de laquelle l'équipe était réunie.

-Préparez vous à vous faire plumer. S'amusa alors le blond, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire ce qui arracha un sourire à ses trois compagnons tandis qu'avec un regard de défi Anne lui lançait un « c'est se qu'on verra » d'une voix légèrement malicieuse, promesse silencieuse d'une soirée pour le moins inoubliable.

Les parties s'enchaînèrent une à une, Jane en gagna la plupart, Anne en remporta quelques unes et il en fut agréablement surprit alors que ses amis riaient au nez du blond qui plus d'une fois avait crut piéger la jeune femme. Ils dînèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée après que Grâce eusse été bordée la petite Emily et si le sourire de Jane semblait sincère, il se ternissait peu à peu. L'absence de Lisbon lui pesait et il était incontestablement sûr que son refus d'assister à cette soirée avait un rapport avec son retour. Ils jouèrent encore quelques parties, burent quelques bières mais ce ne fut que lorsque 21 heures sonna qu'on entendit quelques coups frapper discrètement à la porte. Jane ne bougea pas malgré l'espoir qui grandissait en lui, il garda le masque peut être trop anxieux à l'idée de le retirer ou tout simplement trop lâche pour dévoiler à ses amis le vrai fond de sa pensée.

Lorsque Lisbon franchit la porte du salon elle était seule, si on omettait Grâce qui la suivait une pointe de panique dans le regard. Jane fut d'abord surprit, il s'était imaginé que son nouveau compagnon se joigne à la fête mais petit à petit cette surprise s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus agréable. La brune étant seule, il pourrait sans doute l'approcher plus facilement et enfin avoir cette conversation que tout deux s'étaient refusés d'avoir quatre ans auparavant. Bien qu'il ait sans grande difficulté retrouvé ses amis, c'était avant tout pour elle qu'il était revenu et la distance qu'elle s'était évertuée à placer entre eux dès son retour le fatiguait. Il voulait la retrouver, retrouver ce qu'ils avaient eu. Lisbon s'approcha finalement de la petite table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis un sourire discret au coin des lèvres.

-Hey Boss ! Content de vous voir. S'enthousiasma Rigsby, peut être un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Salut Rigsby, tu peux me servir une bière ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire avant d'allée saluer Anne qui semblait heureuse de voir la jeune femme.

Jane ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de la fixer du regard, tout en elle criait la colère, l'anxiété et la tristesse : le tremblement irrégulier de ses mains lorsqu'elle passait un peu trop prêt de lui, ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle s'évertuait d'après lui à refouler et ce regard blessé qui ne cessait de fuir le sien. Ses lèvres en revanche s'étaient étirés en un fabuleux sourire, et l'étrange contraste que cela créait sur son visage déstabilisait le mentaliste. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi en revanche à la vu du regard que l'équipe toute entière lui lançait il devina qu'eux en avait presque prit l'habitude.

-Danny, n'est pas venu ? Questionna Anne alors que Lisbon s'assaillait à côté d'elle, une bière à la main, ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux verts perdu sur un point imprécis dans la pièce.

-Non. Souffla-t-elle simplement sans jamais laissé glisser son regard vers le mentaliste qui lui restait immobile, son regard toujours fixé sur la brune. - Son voyage d'affaire au Japon a été prolongé... Il ne revient que dans une semaine, peut être plus, peut être moins. Continua-t-elle cette fois en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard d'Anne, toujours cette étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Jane en revanche vinrent se perdre sur l'anneau qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche et il sentit ses muscles se raidirent, son regard devint plus dur et sombre.

-Je suis désolé Reese, je sais que ces derniers mois tu ne l'as pas beaucoup vu... Murmura la blonde tout en attrapant la main de la brune.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que son regard rencontra celui de Jane, elle semblait blessé, triste et peut être même un peu perdu. Ses prunelles émeraudes plongées dans les siennes, s'en n'était presque trop. Elle avait repoussé tout contact visuel avec lui depuis leur entretient le matin même, mais aussi tout contact physique et pourtant elle été là, son regard perdu dans le sien. Pourtant il était incapable de dire si elle lui envoyait un appel au secours ou bien juste un peu de cette rancœur qu'elle avait conservé durant toutes ces années.

-Mais e n'est pas important, qui sert ? S'amusa-t-elle en regardant à tour de rôle Rigsby puis Cho brisant ainsi tout contact visuel avec Jane.

Et, comme il en avait prit l'habitude sans jamais rien montrer il se détourna simplement d'elle pour s'éloigner, vers la cuisine prétextant qu'il allait cherchait à la jeune femme un verre, ce dont de toute évidence elle n'avait aucunement besoin à cet instant. Grâce sur ses talons un regard contrit, presque désolé.

-Tu vas bien Jane ? S'enquit-elle toujours aussi douce qu'à son habitude, tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Il posa son regard sur la rousse encore pensif, perdu une fois encore entre le passé et le présent, assurément une fois de trop.

-Jane, tu ne peux pas simplement revenir dans nos vies et t'attendre à ce que tout soit pareil que lorsque tu nous à quitté... Murmura la rousse tout en s'approchant du blond, faisant tout de même attention à garder une certaine réserve envers lui.

-Danny, il travaille dans les affaires c'est cela ? Questionna-t-il, connaissant par avance la réponse à la question.

-Oui... Souffla simplement la rousse devinant déjà qu'elle serait la prochaine interrogation du blond.

-Il est souvent en voyage,n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il, plongeant plus profondément encore dans les eaux troubles que devait être cette conversation. Se détruisant un peu plus mais emportant avec lui une part de Grâce qui ne reviendrait jamais.

-Jane, il travaille pour les compagnie pétrolière c'est normal... Il l'aime vraiment tu sais... Murmura-t-elle simplement, elle avait prit l'habitude de voir Lisbon triste lorsque Danny était absent mais plus encore elle l'avait vu se détruire à petit feu lorsque Jane les avait quitté.

Le blond se contenta de serrer les poings, refusant de montrer une fois encore ce mal qui l'habitait si profondément, celui-ci même dont il avait espérer guérir en revenant mais qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier durant les heures passées. Grâce posa alors une main sur son épaule, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien, plus encore qu'il ne montrerait rien de cette tempête qui l'habitait.

- Tu sais Jane, elle t'a attendu, elle est restée enfermer des journées entières dans son bureau avec son téléphone à espérer un message, un signe de vie mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je l'ai vu, entendu pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle t'aimais vraiment Jane. Et toi où étais-tu ? Alors ne lui reproche pas d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, d'essayer de guérir si durement. Souffla-t-elle avant de se retirer laissant Jane un peu plus torturé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. La rousse savait parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de déclencher, elle savait que la colère coulerait dans leurs veines à tout deux, que la tristesse et l'amertume des dernières années reviendrait mais elle savait aussi qu'enfin ils pourraient avoir cette conversation dont il avaient tant repoussé l'échéance.

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu et peut être même pour certains d'avoir continué à lire, vos reviews m'ont vraiment faits plaisir et que puis-je dire ? Vous êtes tous formidables et vous me donnez vraiment la motivation pour continuer cette fiction ! J'espère vous retrouver rapidement, à bientôt **!

_A.W_


	4. Chapter 3 : On and On

**Hello, lecteurs et lectrices je suis donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui ouvrira les hostilités. Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont ma motivation, mon énergie et ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes autant à suivre.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Jisbon2610 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère arrivé à continuer d'être à la hauteur et que ce chapitre sera aussi grandiose que possible à tes yeux... Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Hila :** Encore une fois merci pour ta review et contente que cette fiction te plaise... Mais tu sais avant de pouvoir gérer ses sentiments envers Danny, Jane comme Lisbon devront gérer les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Merci encore et si tu lis, bonne lecture !

**Guest **: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils m'ont réellement fait plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! ENJOY ! **

Chapitre 3 : On and On

« _Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites_. »

Marc Levy

Tout était devenu étrangement calme dans la pièce après le départ de Grâce, comme si l'électricité qui avait pesé durant les minutes précédentes s'était soudainement envolée. Ses mots en revanche ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, fissurant un peu plus encore cette image sereine qu'il s'était évertué à conserver depuis son retour. Qu'avait-elle réellement voulut dire ? La rousse était partit sans un regard en arrière le laissant seul, une fois de plus torturé par ses démons, ces mêmes démons qu'il avait combattu si durement et qui pourtant s'obstinaient de façon perpétuelle à refaire leur apparition. Le mentaliste passa une main lasse de fatigue dans ses boucles blondes avant de venir se pincer l'arrête du nez comme pour faire disparaître la migraine qui semblait broyer son crâne tout entier. Puis, il réajusta son costume comme pour se redonner une constance avant de prendre une profonde inspiration afin de se diriger vers le salon, sans oublier le verre qu'il avait promit à Lisbon.

Lorsqu'il revint au niveau de la petite table autour de laquelle l'équipe était réunie, les regards se posèrent un à un sur lui, tantôt furtif tantôt appuyé, Lisbon en revanche ne dénia pas même relever la tête de la partie qui était en train de se jouer. Elle avait décidé d'ériger un nouveau mur entre eux et bien qu'il n'en montra rien, il sentit quelques picotements désagréables dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serrer et le fardeau qu'il portait déjà sur ses épaules s'alourdir un peu plus encore. Mais, de la même manière dont il avait quitté la pièce, de toute la désinvolture qui le caractérisait il vint de nouveau s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités du canapé, demanda une bière à Rigsby et ses cartes à Anne.

Ils jouèrent plusieurs autres parties, Lisbon se joignit à quelques unes d'entre elles mais s'abstint pour les autres, tout particulièrement lorsque Jane décidait d'y participer. Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Cho et son épouse décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de regagner leur demeure alors que Lisbon s'isolait sur la terrasse, un verre de Whisky à la main. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu autant boire durant une soirée et ça lui faisait un peu mal de savoir qu'il était la raison de ce soudain attrait pour la boisson.

Finalement, le mentaliste voyant que la jeune femme ne revenait pas décida à son tour de rejoindre la terrasse, sachant par avance que s'ils venaient à avoir une conversation assurément celle-ci les mettrait l'un comme l'autre hors d'eux, se détruisant un peu plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

-Belle soirée... Murmura-t-il simplement en s'approchant de la jeune femme, qui observait d'un air distrait les étoiles.

La brune ne répondit pas immédiatement, bien que Jane sache qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle porta simplement son verre à ses lèvres et baissa les yeux, se détachant de sa contemplation. Le blond soupira et vint naturellement s'appuyer contre l'un des piliers de la véranda qui recouvrait la terrasse.

-C'est vrai...Souffla-t-elle finalement, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, certainement dans une autre époque de sa vie, une époque meilleure où elle n'avait pas encore perdu tout de l'enfant malicieuse et souriante qu'assurément elle avait été. -J'aimais observer les étoiles avec ma mère, vous savez. Mais lorsqu'elle est morte j'ai perdu l'habitude de le faire... C'est Anne qui m'en a redonné l'envie. Sourit-elle en pensant à la blonde qui bien malgré elle avait su la cerner mieux qu'elle n'aurait cru.

-Qui est-elle vraiment ? S'enquit le blond, décrochant un petit sourire à la brune.

Il n'y avait que Jane pour lire ainsi entre les lignes et deviner malgré la protection de Cho, une histoire plus complexe que celle qui semblait paraître.

-Elle était voyante. Avoua la brune non sans un petit sourire malicieux sachant par avance que si les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes Jane lui aurait ressortit son grand discours sur les charlatans et les arnaqueurs du monde du show-biz.

-Une voyante ? S'étonna-t-il seulement.

-Quelques mois après votre départ le CBI a sélectionné notre équipe pour démanteler un réseau de trafiquants d'armes... Anne connaissait pas mal d'hommes qui étaient rattachés à l'affaire et elle est rapidement devenue notre indique. Raconta Lisbon, se rappelant sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme.

-Et comment Cho et Anne en sont arrivés à se marier ? Sourit le blond, tout en posant un regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme.

-Disons qu'elle a fait quelques erreurs et que les trafiquants ont su qu'elle était notre indique... On a du lui assigner une protection rapprochée et c'est Cho qui s'en est occupé. Expliqua la brune, prenant toujours soin d'éviter le regard du blond.

-Et que fait-elle aujourd'hui ? Continua Jane, l'un comme l'autre savaient que le mentaliste ne faisait que gagner du temps, il évitait le sujet le plus important pour y arriver en douceur et bien que Lisbon désapprouve hautement, elle avait décidé (du moins pour cette soirée) d'opter pour la méthode la moins bonne.

-Elle travaille dans une boutique de vêtements en tant que vendeuse et je crois que le magasin n'a jamais aussi bien marché.- Plaisanta-t-elle, un sourire discret s'étirant sur ses lèvres.- Elle serait sûrement encore dans le Show-biz si Cho ne l'avait pas poussé à se sortir du milieu. Ajouta-t-elle cependant, plus sérieuse cette fois.

-Mouais... Murmura-t-il un peu sceptique quant à la façon de faire affaire de la blonde.

-Anne à sa place parmis nous Jane, et croyez moi pour rien au monde elle ne ferait de mal à Cho, elle l'aime réellement, il est son héro. S'exclama-t-elle en posant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée son regard sur le mentaliste. Une étincelle étrange brillait dans son regard, mélange d'excitation, d'alcool et peut être même un peu de colère qui la rendait plus séduisante que jamais.

-Si vous le dites... Murmura-t-il simplement, toujours sceptique quant à l'honnêteté de cette femme.

-Ne la jugeait pas sur son passé Jane. Vous savez, elle a été balader de foyer en foyer toute sa vie et lorsqu'elle a trouvé un métier pour lequel elle était douée, elle s'est retrouvée à tromper les gens autour d'elle, parfois je pense que son ancienne vie lui manque un peu, vous savez l'adrénaline et l'excitation... Mais elle aime vraiment Cho et jamais elle ne lui fera de mal. Affirma-t-elle, l'étincelle dans son regard brillant plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Jane la regarda un peu surprit par tant de conviction venant de la part de la brune et alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre il fit un pas vers elle, comme pour tester les limites : elle ne recula pas.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que vous lui vouiez une telle confiance ? S'enquit-il toujours surprit.

-Elle a su m'aider à un moment de ma vie où j'en avais réellement besoin, sans elle je ne mènerais pas l'existence que je mène aujourd'hui alors croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je lui confirais ma vie. Assura la brune sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Teresa Lisbon ? S'amusa-t-il simplement, ses prunelles océans toujours plongées dans celles émeraudes de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez été absent durant quatre ans Jane, j'ai appris à faire confiance aux gens et à affronter mes vieux démons. Et vous qu'avez-vous fait ?

Jane fut incapable de répondre, prit de court. Leurs regards toujours plongé l'un dans l'autre, elle lui adressa un sourire navré, hésitant sûrement à s'excuser pour les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais elle n'en fit rien et brisa seulement la connexion qui s'était installée entre eux pour regagner l'intérieur de la demeure.

Jane resta immobile dans le noir profond de la nuit, il avait l'effroyable impression qu'elle venait de lui tiré une balle en plein cœur.

Lorsqu'il se décida de nouveau à rentrer dans la résidence, il ne trouva que Rigsby au salon ramassant les cartes et les quelques bouteilles de verres qui traînaient ici et là pour la plupart vides ou à moitié pleines. Il était tard et le blond comme le brun semblaient fatiguer, l'alcool faisait ses effets et le fait simple de se pencher pour aider son ami procura à Jane une légère nausée, mais s'il était totalement honnête avec lui, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lisbon n'y était pas totalement pour rien.

-Grâce a ramené Lisbon chez elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle conduise vu le nombre de verres qu'elle a prit. L'informa le brun tout en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je rentrerais à pied. Lui indiqua Jane, devinant dans la voix de Rigsby son appréhension quant au voyage retour du mentaliste.

-En fait, on n'est pas rassuré de te savoir seul Grâce et moi, surtout en ce moment alors on voulait te proposer de rester quelques temps dormir ici. On a une chambre d'ami. Proposa Wayne avec un sourire pour le blond, nul doute dans l'esprit de Jane qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une proposition mais plus d'une affirmation.

-Merci beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, surtout si vous avez Emily et Ben. Se sentit tout de même obliger de refuser poliment le blond.

-Emily a sa chambre et Ben est partit en voyage en Angleterre avec sa mère pour quelques semaines. Et puis les amis sont fait pour ça. Rappela le brun avec un petit clin d'œil pour le mentaliste.

Jane lui adressa simplement un signe de tête, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Il était enfin rentré chez lui et nul doute dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir de si tôt, si son cœur le brûlait encore des derniers mots de Lisbon, en revanche le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules venait de s'alléger avec la dernière phrase de Rigsby. Et, alors que le blond s'éloignait vers la cuisine pour ramener les quelques bouteilles vides qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le brun l'interpella.

-Au fait Jane, où est-ce que tu étais pendant les quatre dernières années ?

-En Amérique du Sud... Répondit simplement le blond, repassant le masque pour ne rien laissé paraître de l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit aux paroles du brun.

-Où exactement ? Voulut approfondir l'agent.

Le regard océan du mentaliste et celui de biche du brun se croisèrent et le blond murmura tout simplement :

-Trop loin.

Ils ne parleraient pas de cela ce soir, ils auraient certainement beaucoup d'autres moments pour le faire et indiscutablement plus propices mais tout deux savaient exactement ce que cela voulait dire, Jane n'était pas prêt à abandonner, il ne l'avait jamais fait même ce jour où il s'était retrouver assit à prier dans une église un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

La brune était assise dans l'un des fauteuils traditionnels du bureau de son supérieur, face à elle Bertram semblait débiter une bride de mots dont elle était incapable de décrypter le sens. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir bu autant la veille, mais le retour de Jane et le voyage d'affaire prolongé de Danny avaient eu raison d'elle. De plus elle n'avait pas dormit, sa discussion avec son ancien partenaire n'avait cessé de se rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que son réveille sonne six heures et qu'elle se rende compte que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes.

-Lisbon vous m'écoutez !? L'appela alors la voix de Bertram, agitant une main devant ses prunelles émeraudes, perdues dans un abyme de sentiments et d'émotions.

La brune soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise avant d'acquiescer tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la voix de Bertram, qui bien malgré elle avait plus tendance à l'agacer, les années passés n'arrangeant rien à leur relation devenu pour le moins conflictuelle.

-Je veux que vous réintégriez Jane à l'équipe. Déclara-t-il fermement tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la brune dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Hors de question ! Jane vient à peine de revenir et on ne sait même pas s'il est sain d'esprit. S'était-elle indignée, décrochant un petit sourire à son supérieur qui connaissait par avance la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Il est sûrement beaucoup plus sain d'esprit que lorsque vous l'avez accueillit dans le service. Fit remarquer l'homme au crâne dégarnit. - Écoutez Lisbon, je sais que cette perspective ne vous enchante pas, peut être même qu'elle vous effraie mais nous perdons de la notoriété. Le prestige que nous a valut la mort de John le Rouge s'estompe et le taux de réussite est en chute libre en ce moment, même celui de votre équipe et pourtant vous êtes les meilleurs.

-Je refuse monsieur, vous ne connaissez pas Jane comme je le connais. Il n'est pas prêt. Affirma-t-elle simplement avant de se lever et de s'éloigner du bureau.

La brune savait parfaitement que Bertram avait raison, que Jane était une valeur sûre et pour ce qu'elle en avait vu il était encore sain d'esprit mais une angoisse profonde s'était emparée d'elle. Elle s'était battue si durement contre tout ce qu'il représentait, tout ce qu'il avait détruit mais aussi tout ce qu'il avait construit, il lui avait donné de l'espoir, un espoir cruel mais tout de même un espoir. Sa main vint inconsciemment se porter à l'alliance qu'il lui avait laissé et qui n'avait jamais plus quitté son cou depuis le départ du blond. Lisbon s'était accrochée à une promesse qu'il lui avait faite et jamais elle ne voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle avait chuté, parce que ça la rendait faible et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le laissé de nouveau l'atteindre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, elle percuta violemment un homme au torse et au style vestimentaire bien trop familier pour son propre bien. Un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, son habituel costume trois pièces sur une chemise bleu, il semblait réellement rayonnant et surtout bien mieux remit qu'elle de la nuit précédente.

-Lisbon, justement je vous cherchait. Salua le blond, dévoilant un sourire ravageur auquel bien sûr son cœur ne resta pas indifférent.

-Jane – S'étonna-t-elle. La brune avait perdu l'habitude de trouver son infernale consultant dans les locaux aussi tôt le matin et les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit en devenaient presque désagréables. - Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? S'enquit-elle un sourire étirant finalement ses douces lèvres.

-Je voulais vous inviter à déjeuner ce midi, vous savez juste vous et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. S'enthousiasma le mentaliste, plongeant dans le regard émeraude de la brune le sien d'un bleu océan, presque suppliant.

La brune retint une remarque acerbe, alors qu'elle soupirait intérieurement de se sentir si faible face à lui, se damnant pour être encore si dépendante de cet homme. Il était telle une drogue, dont elle avait du se sevrer abruptement et qui revenait aujourd'hui empoisonner sa vie. Alors, sachant par avance qu'elle plongerait un peu plus encore dans les eaux troubles dont elle ne s'était jamais réellement libérée, elle regarda Jane un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je devais déjeuner avec Tommy et Annabelle ce midi mais vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, je suis sûre qu'Annie sera heureuse de vous revoir. Proposa simplement Lisbon, elle savait par avance que Tommy ne serait pas ambivalent au retour du mentaliste mais elle savait aussi, que Jane étant Jane il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour charmer son frère, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le blond eu un immense sourire pour la jeune femme, trop heureux qu'elle leurs accorde une simple trêve mais il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien et savait que déjà à cet instant elle était en train de regretter sa décision. Alors, il se pencha simplement vers la petite brune déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, s'y attarda un peu plus qu'il n'aurait du, puis se détacha d'elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur en lançant à la jeune femme un « A plus tard, Lisbon », qui eu dont de réchauffer son cœur glacé. Il était définitivement son bourreau mais bien malgré elle aussi son sauveur. Et, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'elle en était consciente que son cœur lui faisait tant de mal. Plus loin, alors que Jane appelait l'ascenseur un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres, Cho vint à sa rencontre. Le brun se contenta simplement de serrer la main du blond, et alors que tout deux pénétraient dans l'ascenseur, Cho le regard impassible se tourna vers Jane.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, évite de l'abandonner une seconde fois. Conseilla le brun, ses mots sonnant presque comme une menace, le regard de l'asiatique dur, presque froid.

Jane sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, c'était une menace nul doute dans son esprit.

Le blond pénétra dans le restaurant sur la cinquième avenue dans le nord de la ville où Lisbon lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux mais il régnait dans l'établissement une douce et agréable odeur qui eu dont de réveiller ses papilles. L'endroit était petit mais chaleureux de part son éclairage et les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue et le défilement régulier des passants. Le blond repéra dans le fond du restaurant Lisbon et Tommy, assis à une table. Leurs rires faisant écho à ses oreilles et Jane fut surprit de les voir si proches, eux qui quelques années plus tôt entretenaient une relation trouble et presque conflictuelle. Il haussa simplement les épaules et se dirigea vers la table que ses deux amis occupaient. Lisbon eu un sourire, Tommy un regard noir et dur mais ne semblait pas un seul instant surprit de sa présence. Jane s'installa en face de Lisbon, prenant bien soin de ne pas accrocher le regard de son plus jeune frère et commanda simplement un verre de vin blanc.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes de retour monsieur Jane. Siffla l'homme entre ses dents, une rage plus qu'évidente présente dans son regard – L'homme qui décode les visages. Cette fois son ton était plus sarcastique mais tout aussi venimeux.

-Détends toi Tommy, tout va bien. Le calma sa sœur aînée tout en déposant une main douce et rassurante sur son avant-bras, comme l'aurait fait un mère.

-Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? S'enquit le blond, un peu confus de cette soudaine confrontation que Lisbon semblait réellement vouloir éviter.

-Disons que Tommy aime se prendre pour mon Grand frère et qu'il est parfois un peu sur-protecteur. Expliqua Lisbon un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tout en envoyant un regard rieur à son frère.

-ça ne m'éclaire pas vraiment... Plaisanta le blond tout en lançant un sourire joueur au cadet de la brune, la vérité pourtant faisait indéniablement écho dans ses mots.

-Croyez-moi Jane, vous ne voulez pas entendre les détails... Assura la brune avec un sourire, qui ressemblait aux yeux du mentaliste plus à une grimace.

Le blond se préparait à répliquer lorsque le téléphone de l'agent sonna, fidèle à elle-même celle-ci se releva précipitamment pour décrocher le cellulaire qui ne la quittait jamais, du moins plus depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du mentaliste. Tommy et Jane regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigner pour s'isoler, l 'un avec un regard protecteur digne de celui d'un frère, l'autre avec un regard emplit de sentiments, trop profond pour qu'il soit sage de l'adresser à une femme déjà fiancée. Dès lors que Lisbon fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, Tommy se décala d'une place se retrouvant dès lors en face du mentaliste, dont le seul regard découragea le blond dans sa tentative de fuir la conversation.

-Je vais faire simple monsieur Jane. -Son regard était dur, froid et Jane en aurait presque oublié que l'homme face à lui était le frère de celle qui fut un temps sa plus proche amie, sa seule amie. - Si vous refaite du mal à Teresa comme vous l'avez fait en partant il y a quatre ans, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. C'est clair ? - Sa voix était tel un venin, une mise en garde, une sueur froide et le plus courageux des hommes se serait indubitablement sentit défaillir face à une telle menace.

Jane ne dit mot durant quelques secondes, sceptique, peut-être même légèrement apeuré par la mise en garde de l'ancien « chasseur de prime », mais son attitude ne faisait que confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà. Lisbon avait terriblement souffert de son départ, de son absence et il sentit la culpabilité dont il avait presque oublié l'existence durant la matinée revenir appuyer sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

-Limpide. Murmura-t-il finalement, il ne tenait pas à se mettre Tommy à dos, n'y Lisbon. Il avait déjà fait bien assez de mal.

-Parfait, dans ce cas bon retour parmis nous. Reprit le brun, sa voix se faisant moins dur, l'animosité dans son regard moins rude.

Lisbon refit alors son apparition Annie à ses côté, elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente un peu garçon manqué qu'avait rencontré Jane quelques années plus tôt. Elle était plus grande, plus féminine, son visage s'était affiné et ses longs cheveux bruns semblables à ceux de sa tante tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, créant un charme indéniable à la jeune femme. Annabelle eu un sourire alors qu'elle attirait le blond dans une étreinte.

-ça fait plaisir de vous revoir Jane. S'enthousiasma la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Rends le moi. Sourit le blond tout en fixant la jeune femme de son regard océan.

La brune soupira, imitant une enfant mécontente puis un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne remette à Jane son portefeuille qu'elle avait discrètement subtilisé durant leur étreinte.

-Content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié les tours que je t'ai enseigné. S'amusa le blond avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille.

-Je me suis même entraînée. Plaisanta-t-elle à son tour sous les regards légèrement exaspérés de son père et sa tante.

-Alors dis-moi Annie qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? S'enquit le blond avec un sourire, alors que Tommy et Teresa échangeait un regard rieur.

-En fait la question, serait plus qu'est-ce qu'elle ne fait pas ? Plaisanta Lisbon tout en regardant sa nièce avec un sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit sans une hésitation.

-Je fais des études pour devenir Journaliste... Répondit tout de même sobrement la jeune femme.

-L'année dernière elle voulait devenir astronaute et celle d'avant pilote de chasse. Expliqua Tommy sur le ton de la conversation, contrastant fortement avec son agressivité des dernières minutes, l'homme arborait même un sourire rayonnant.

-Au fait tante Teresa tu dois être heureuse que Jane soit revenu. Tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, non ? Fit Annabelle avec un sourire pour sa tante qui se ternit rapidement à la vue de la teinte pâle qu'avait prit le visage de Lisbon.

Un lourd et pesant silence s'installa tandis que Jane dévisageait son ancienne partenaire, une étincelle de surprise dans le regard. Le mentaliste s'était attendu à tout de la part de Lisbon : la haine, la rage, le déni et même qu'elle l'ignore mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Répondit finalement la brune au regard émeraude, avant de changer précipitamment de sujet.- Au fait Tommy comment ça se passe avec ton boss ?

L'atmosphère devenu pesante se détendit peu à peu, laissant place aux rires ainsi qu'aux plaisanteries. Parfois même l'un des deux coéquipiers s'autorisait une petite anecdote mais jamais rien de sérieux. Le retour de Jane ne fut en revanche plus évoqué bien que parfois sous-entendu, la période de son absence non plus. Personne ne souhaitait réellement réveiller les vieilles blessures endormies. Ils déjeunèrent donc dans une atmosphère détendu et presque rafraîchissante mais lorsque vint la fin du repas et qu'Annie s'éclipsa, non sans oublié une dernière fois de subtiliser son portefeuille au mentaliste, une étreinte pour sa tante et un baiser sur la joue de son père. Les trois adultes se retrouvèrent seuls et de nouveau cette étrange et pourtant familière électricité refit son apparition. Le blond se décida donc simplement à terminer son thé et quitter ses deux amis pour se rendre chez la seule personne qui serait en mesure de le conseiller de manière juste : Minelli.

Le blond gara sa DS en face d'une petite maison tout prêt de la plage. Jane observa le quartier un instant, un endroit plutôt calme bercé par le ressac de la mer. Un lieux de choix pour couler ses vieux jours dans la paix et l'harmonie. Le mentaliste se décida finalement à couper le moteur pour aller à la rencontre de son vieil ami. La demeure était plutôt petite mais attrayante, la palissade peinte en blanche se détériorait par endroit et l'air marin emplissait les poumons du blond. Il vint poliment frapper à la porte, ne désirant pas réellement surprendre Minelli qu'il n'avait pas encore prévenu de son retour. Il attendit quelques minutes mais personne ne vint. Jane se décida donc à entrer, l'habitation était déserte mais calme. Rien ne semblait être cassé ou éparpillé en revanche la baie vitrée qui donnait accès à l'arrière de la maison ainsi qu'à un ponton où assurément les pêcheurs aimaient se réunir, était ouverte. Jane repéra rapidement Minelli, il était assit au bout du pont de bois abîmé, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, sa canne à pêche prête à être redresser s'il venait à attraper une importante prise.

-Bonjour Virgil. Salua le blond tout en se rapprochant du vieil homme qui s'était redressé au son de la voix du mentaliste. - Belle journée pour la pêche. Continua Jane avec un sourire tout en lançant un rapide coup d'œil au seau déjà moitié plein qu'avait remplit l'ancien patron du CBI.

Le vieil homme ne daigna pas se retourner immédiatement, encore trop surprit d'entendre cette voix qui lui semblait à cet instant presque étrangère. Jane ne bougea pas et se contenta simplement d'observer Virgil prendre une profonde inspiration avant de finalement se tourner pour apercevoir le blond.

-Patrick Jane. Fit-il alors avec un sourire bien que ses yeux n'expriment qu'incompréhension- Si je m'étais attendu... Plus personne ne pensait vous revoir Patrick. Continua-t-il tout en se relevant pour échanger une poignée de main avec le blond.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir Virgil. Plaisanta le mentaliste, non sans un sourire dévoilant toute sa dentition. Il était resté fidèle à lui même.

Minelli ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux posaient mille et unes questions qui n'osaient franchir ses lèvres, le mentaliste l'avait remarqué bien évidement cependant il n'en dit rien et attendit seulement que le vieil homme eusse rassemblé son équipement pour le suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Sacramento Patrick ? Tout le monde vous croyez partit définitivement. Questionna le brun dont les rides creusaient de plus en plus profondément le visage.

Jane eu un sourire, Minelli lui rappelait parfois Lisbon. Il savait faire preuve de tact mais lorsque c'était nécessaire poser les bonnes questions, au bon moment. Une qualité professionnel indéniable certes, mais tout aussi avantageuse sur le plan personnel.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre ? Répondit simplement le blond, son regard clair accrochant celui sombre de son vieil ami.

Le brun eu un sourire amusé, Jane était resté le même et il aurait beau refuser se verre avec le mentaliste, il savait qu'indéniablement à la fin il finirait par l'accepter. Jane avait toujours eu les mots pour charmer les gens, et Minelli aussi sage soit-il n'avait jamais su comment résister. Non, à ce jeu là, il ne connaissait qu'une personne assez forte pour refuser d'être charmée par les mot du mentaliste, pourtant cette femme là il l'avait malgré tout séduite mais d'une tout autre manière, une manière beaucoup plus cruelle.

Tommy et Lisbon marchaient depuis quelques temps dans le parc à proximité du CBI, ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire lorsque le brun était revenu dans la vie de l'agent. Leurs promenades étaient tantôt teintées de rires et d'anecdotes du passé tantôt de silence respectueux mais qui criaient indéniablement la peine de la jeune femme. Si parfois ces agréables marches se terminaient en querelle, ils avaient toujours su prendre du recule et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Leur relation s'était indéniablement améliorée, et il arrivait même à Lisbon de se surprendre un petit sourire aux lèvres en repensant à un dîner en compagnie de son frère et de sa nièce. Néanmoins cette fois leur promenade était un peu différente. Lisbon semblait plonger dans ses esprits, enfermée dans un mutisme profond sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

-On n'a pas réellement eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers temps. - Fit alors remarquer Tommy, tirant la brune de ses songes. - Comment vas-tu ? Sourit-il tout en s'assaillant sur l'un des nombreux banc du parc.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, elle l'interrogeait du regard et il essayait de lire en elle, le duel aurait pu durée des heures, l'un comme l'autre ils en étaient conscient.

-Je t'en prie Tommy. S'exaspéra-t-elle en remarquant le regard inquiet de son frère. Tu ne vas pas recommencer à jouer aux petits psychologues. Soupira la brune, tout en se pincent l'arrête du nez.

-Teresa... Coupa-t-il plus menaçant qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La brune soupira et se passa une main las sur le visage avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour sur le banc, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle l'écouterait mais pas sans une certaine réticence.

-Tu n'as rien laissé paraître, rien dit qu'en à son retour et s'il n'était pas venu déjeuner avec nous, je suis persuadé que tu ne m'aurais même pas mit au courant... Je te connais Teresa, tu ne montre rien mais tu es bouleversée. Lâcha-t-il tout en fixant sa sœur d'un regard profond, alerte à la moindre de ses réactions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Tommy ? Tout le monde est heureux de son retour. Rigsby semblait perplexe au départ mais désormais il rayonne et tu as vu comme Grâce était enthousiaste, tu l'as connais après tout et puis il a déjà rencontré Emily, je suis certaine qu'elle l'adore déjà et qu'elle ne tardera pas à dire à tout le monde qu'il est son meilleur ami. Quant à Cho, il ne montre rien mais je sais qu'il est tout même ravit mais inquiet pour Anne...

-Stop Teresa, arrête. La coupa Tommy dans un soupir exaspéré.

La brune su alors qu'elle venait de foncer tête baissé dans le piège que son frère lui avait tendu, elle soupira, elle était réellement fatiguée de tout cela.

-Teresa tu ne fais que parler des autres et de leur joie de revoir Jane. Mais rien de tout cela ne m'indique ce que toi tu ressens et tu le sais pourtant, car tu n'as pas cessé d'éviter le sujet depuis le déjeuner. Continua-t-il sans la quitté du regard, ses prunelles couleurs noisettes tentant de la transpercer.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Tommy, j'ai été _surprise_ de le voir revenir. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais plus vraiment... Maintenant je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce qu'il compte faire. Tenta-t-elle tout en essayant de réprimer les pulsions trop rapides de son cœur.

-Arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu là Teresa. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. - L'a mit-il en garde – Je sais que tu souffres, que tu as envie de hurler toute cette rage et cette frustration qui te rongent depuis tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas me cacher ces choses là, pas à moi, pas après les quatre années que j'ai passé auprès de toi. S'emporta le brun un peu plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Tommy... Essaya-t-elle de le refréner, sentant sa propre colère prendre le dessus sur le reste de ses sentiments.

-Nom de dieu Teresa, cet homme t'a abominablement fait souffrir, il a fuit sans prendre la peine de te donner un signe de vie pendant quatre ans et lorsqu'il réapparaît aussi soudainement tu veux me faire croire que tout ce que tu ressens c'est de la _surprise_ ? Qui est-ce que tu crois pouvoir tromper avec ça ? Tu as fais deux dépressions Teresa, la première a faillit t'être fatal. Tu as passé des nuits sans dormir à pleurer et t'inquiéter pour lui, et lorsque tu tombais de fatigue tu criais son nom dans ton sommeil. Tu as refusé de te fiancer deux fois à Danny avant d'accepter, tu as repasser en boucle cette journée encore et encore, et...

-Arrêtes. Coupa-t-elle tout en baissant la tête avant de fermer les yeux, accablée par trop de souvenirs.

-Je n'ai pas finit. Il y a aussi son alliance que tu t'obstines à gard...

-Arrête ! S'écria-t-elle alors, la colère prenant le dessus – Juste arrête... Souffla Lisbon un peu plus bas telle une supplique.

Tommy sursauta légèrement à l'accès de colère de sa sœur sortant du même coup de sa transe colérique. Il posa son regard sur sa sœur aînée et vit alors une larme, s'écoulant solitaire le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres et il se sentit terriblement mal, pourtant une partie de lui était soulagée, qu'enfin elle se laisse aller à montrer ses sentiments.

-Je l'ai haï, Tommy. Je l'ai réellement détesté pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour avoir fuit de cette manière, et pourtant j'ai gardé chacune des reliques de ses années au CBI, j'ai gardé son alliance, je l'ai porté chaque jour autour de mon cou durant quatre années et je ne te cache pas que parfois je l'ai trouvé terriblement lourde. J'ai voulu la jeter, la revendre, j'avais même trouver un acheteur et pourtant, pourtant je me suis dérobée au dernier moment. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis attachée à cette promesse, à ce semblant d'espoir qu'il a eu la cruauté de me laisser et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Tommy. Alors oui, oui je suis en colère. J'ai peur d'exploser à tout instant et de déverser toute cette rage qui me consume sur lui, je lui en veut terriblement mais malgré tout c'est Jane. Et, du plus loin que je me souvienne notre duo a toujours fonctionné de cette manière : Nous jouons, en général il est celui qui gagne, il est même celui qui mène le jeu et de temps à autre il m'arrive d'avoir une revanche, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons et que nous avons toujours fonctionné et crois-moi lui apprendre que j'étais fiancée avec Danny, c'était une revanche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du...

-Du passé ? En quatre ans j'ai appris à faire confiance aux gens, j'ai appris à combattre mes démons, je ne vais pas les laissé revenir me hanter aussi simplement. De plus, au risque de me répéter nous avons toujours fonctionné de cette manière pourquoi cela changerait ? Expliqua-t-elle avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de son frère – Je ne vais pas rechuter Tommy, et encore moins éclater de plus je ne crois pas qu'il ait prévu de rester. Finit la brune plus que sérieuse.

-Dans ce cas que feras-tu lorsqu'il sera repartit ? S'enquit Tommy, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Je continuerais à vivre comme avant son retour. Dit-elle tout en haussant les épaules, tentant d'arborer une désinvolture qui bien évidemment ne lui collait nullement.

-Tu es toujours aussi mauvaise menteuse... Fit simplement remarquer son frère.

Lisbon eu un léger sourire avant de se relever, suivit de près par son frère, ils firent quelques pas en silence.

-Teresa ? L'appela Tommy au bout de quelques mètres sans pour autant croiser son regard.

-Oui... Répondit-elle distraitement ses yeux fixés au loin sur un point imprécis.

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de répéter l'équipe ou Danny mais... Tu l'aimes encore ?

La brune s'immobilisa soudainement, non pour chercher la réponse car elle la connaissait parfaitement, mais plus comme plongée dans un dilemme important entre la vérité et le mensonge. Elle sembla opter pour la triste réalité et se tourna un sourire contrit plaqué aux lèvres vers son cadet.

-Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Souffla-t-elle simplement, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes acides, destructrices mais qui ne couleraient pas.

Tommy soupira avant de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage mais lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau le regard de Lisbon, seul un pâle sourire habillait ses traits.

-Prends garde à ne pas te faire de mal. Conseilla le brun, avant d'ajouter plus bas afin qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. « Encore. »

La brune eu un petit sourire désolé avant d'extirper une chaîne se trouvant sous le chemisier qu'elle portait pour montrer à son frère l'anneau qui n'avait plus quitté son crucifix depuis quatre années. Tommy acquiesça avec fatalité avant que tout deux reprennent leur chemin, silencieux. La triste vérité c'était qu'elle se damnerait pour lui s'il le lui demandait et qu'il sacrifierait sa vie ainsi que son bonheur pour elle. C'était ce qui formait leur duo, ce qui les avait soudé mais, aussi triste que cela puisse sonner, c'était aussi cela qui les avait détruit.

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez peut-être ou peut-être pas remarqué mais ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents, j'espère simplement qu'il n'était pas _trop_ long. Je remercie encore tous les lecteurs/trices, plus encore ceux qui laisseront ou qui ont déjà laissé une review, vous êtes tous formidables et je vous dis à bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

_A.W_


	5. Chapter 4 : Into the Fire

**Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre fraîchement écrit les amis, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je manque un peu de sommeil en ce moment et j'avais plusieurs concours et compétitions à travailler. Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que cette fiction continuera à vous plaire.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Elisa :** Merci pour ta review, et voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Au plaisir.

**Jisbon2610 : **Merci beaucoup une fois encore pour ta review, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci et ne t'en fais pas pour l'inspiration, j'en ai à revendre ! Merci encore et Bonne lecture.

**Hila :** Merci une fois de plus pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, tu verras que Lisbon ne gérera pas toujours très bien ses sentiments envers Jane et ça risque de faire de la casse, enfin je n'en dis pas plus. Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Guest : **Thank you so much, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and don't worry things will be fixed. So, thank you (again) and enjoy your read.

**CL :** Un grand merci à toi pour ta review et voilà la suite alors j'espère simplement que tu l'apprécieras ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**A vous tous qui lisez, ENJOY ! **

Chapitre 4 : Into the Fire

« _On aime d'abord par hasard, par jeu, par curiosité, pour avoir dans un regard lu des possibilités._ »

Paul Géraldy – Toi et Moi.

Il régnait dans le bar une ambiance tamisée, un voile de fumée avait englobé la pièce, quelques hommes assis au bar avaient commandé des boissons fortes tandis que d'autres s'étaient isolés pour fumer. Jane était assit à l'une des tables se trouvent dans le fond, Minelli face à lui. Les deux hommes avaient respectivement commandé un whisky et une bière. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, du moins pas encore de ce qui intéressait réellement le blond. Le mentaliste jeta un regard discret à sa montre : elle affichait déjà presque vingts heures, il allait relancer la conversation lorsque Virgil le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Vous savez Patrick, je pensais que vous attaqueriez le sujet plus tôt. - Fit-il remarquer, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. - Épargnons nous les détails futiles, voulez-vous. Je manques de temps et vous en perdez bien trop à mon goût. Dit-il tout en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

-Que voulez-vous dire, lorsque vous dites que vous manquez de temps ? S'enquit le blond, un peu curieux néanmoins satisfait que leur conversation prenne enfin la tournure attendue.

-J'ai un cancer Patrick, il me reste quelques mois tout au plus et pour être honnête avec vous, je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Souffla le vieil, il semblait fatigué peut être même un peu triste.

-Un cancer ? Répéta le mentaliste, encore surprit de ne pas avoir lu auparavant dans le regard de l'homme ce détail pourtant marquant.

Il était vrai que les joues de Minelli avaient été creuser par l'amaigrissement, d'énormes cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux témoignant de sa fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale mais plus important encore il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une étincelle de résignation. Virgil avait accepté l'échéance.

-Vous êtes venu pour Lisbon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le vieille homme, un sourire mystérieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Jane se contenta de hocher la tête, prit de cours. Peu de personnes étaient en mesure de le prendre de vitesse et c'était exactement se que l'ancien patron du CBI venait de faire.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-il finalement, se plongeant dans le regard sombre de son vieil ami.

-Bien, je présume... Répondit simplement l'homme au crâne dégarnit.

-Réellement ? Souffla le blond, appréhendant déjà ce qu'il décrypterait dans le regard de l'homme.

-A vrai dire Patrick, aujourd'hui je ne sais pas. Mais il fut un temps où l'équipe me mettait régulièrement au courant. Soupira-t-il, alors qu'un éclair de tristesse déchirait son regard.

Le blond ne répondit rien, conscient de la signification profonde qu'avait réellement les mots de son vieil ami. Ce qu'ils signifiaient mais plus encore ce qu'ils sous-entendaient.

-Elle a été hospitaliser pendant deux semaines parce qu'elle avait refusé de s'alimenter, elle a été suivit par des psychologues et pourtant aucun d'eux ne purent empêcher sa seconde dépression : la pire. Expliqua Virgil tout en posant un regard concerné mais dénué de reproches sur le blond.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Articula-t-il difficilement peu sûr de réellement vouloir découvrir ce que Lisbon avait du endurer par sa faute.

-Elle s'est presque suicidée. Murmura-t-il, révélant ainsi le secret dont nul n'avait osé l'informé.

Ce fut comme un dé-clique dans l'esprit de Jane, depuis son arrivé il avait décelé dans les regards de ses amis une tristesse sans égard, un événement enfouie dont aucun d'eux n'avait réellement daigné parler. Ils avaient tenté de préserver l'équilibre de Lisbon, cet équilibre que Jane avait immanquablement ébranlé en revenant dans leurs vies.

-Je suis allé la voir après cela, chaque semaine pour m'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. L'homme au visage ridé plongea alors son regard sombre au plus profond des prunelles océans du blond. Jane se sentit presque frissonner tant la tension était palpable.- Elle n'a pas recommencé.

Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel Virgil tenta d'effacer les souvenirs encore trop vivant d'une Lisbon brisée, détruite et fatiguée alors que le blond fidèle à lui-même ne montrait rien de la tempête qui se déchaînait en lui.

-Il y a une question en revanche que vous n'osez pas me poser Virgil, je me trompe ? Questionna le blond tout en relevant le visage, alerte au moindre mouvement du vieil homme.

-Toujours le même, n'est-il pas... Sourit le brun alors que le blond lui ne perdait rien de son sérieux. - Je me demande si votre retour est une bonne chose Jane. Pour elle mais aussi pour l'équipe, cependant cette question là vous et moi ne sommes pas en mesure d'y répondre, du moins pas encore.

Le blond ne répondit pas, les mots pourtant brûlaient ses lèvres mais Minelli avait raison, lui même hésitait encore. Car si l'équipe toute entière semblait heureuse de son retour, chacun d'eux pourtant se faisaient de plus en plus secret. Quant à Lisbon il n'aurait su dire, elle semblait terriblement apeurer à l'idée même de devoir le côtoyer seule, pourtant le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce semblait sincère et bien malgré lui son cœur froid et endurcit se réchauffait un peu plus à chaque regard échangé.

-Seul le temps nous le dira... Murmura finalement le blond avant de porter son verre de whisky à ses lèvres, laissant le breuvage venir brûler sa langue et son palais. Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent à propos de Lisbon et de l'équipe. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ?

Une chose était certaine en revanche, ce soir il ne dormirait pas chez les Rigsby. Non, ce soir il se rendrait dans le seul endroit qui en dix ans n'avait jamais cessé d'être son refuge : le grenier.

Jane ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, en réalité il ne dormit pas du tout. Il était restait allongé sur son lit de fortune à fixer le plafond comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire durant dix années de sa vie, ce plafond pourtant lui semblait étranger différent de celui qui avait été l'unique témoins des songes bien trop tourmentés du mentaliste. Son esprit s'était tout d'abord focalisé sur Lisbon, il se l'était imaginé son arme de service plaquée sur sa tempe, des larmes acides brûlant son visage, prête à tirer, à en finir alors même qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'elle serait bien mieux sans lui. Un frisson s'empara de lui et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il avait prit l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'il aimait, pour Lisbon notamment lorsque sa traque de John le Rouge l'avait presque conduite à la morgue. Cependant, cette fois sa peur était tout autrement différente, le mentaliste s'était toujours imaginé que la plus grande ombre qui menaçait la vie de sa partenaire était John le Rouge mais il s'était avéré qu'il avait été bien plus nocif encore pour elle. Pour la simple raison que tout doucement mais sûrement elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Puis, le mentaliste avait doucement dérivé vers les quatre années de sa vie qu'il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus haï, ces quatre années d'absence, d'errance...

_**7 mois après le départ de Jane, Mexique. **_

_Le blond avait élut domicile dans une petit village à quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest de Tijuana, il avait tout d'abord prévu d'y rester quelques jours mais les plages mexicaines s'étaient avérées revigorantes et lui avaient permit d'oublier Sacramento, un court instant. Il aimait se complaire dans de longues balades le long de la Costa Mesa. Le sable venant se glisser entre ses orteils tandis qu'à intervalle régulier une vague venait mouiller la plante de ses pieds. Pourtant, malgré les apparences l'état de Jane ne cessait de se détériorer. _

_Le blond s'était dégoté une habitation des plus insalubre mais il avait de quoi dormir et s'abriter lorsque les nuits se rafraîchissaient. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le matelas sur lequel il dormait était rembourré de paille et plus qu'inconfortable, s'il le désirait il aurait aisément pu se trouver quelque chose de plus luxueux, mais c'était comme une forme de punition alors qu'un pois énorme pesait sur son cœur endolorit. Il s'était imaginé que l'assassina de John le Rouge le libérait de ce poids, il avait cru qu'aillant vengé Angela et Charlotte son cœur s'apaiserait mais cela s'était déroulé d'une toute autre façon. Jane avait fait le deuil de sa femme et sa fille, il était conscient qu'elles ne reviendraient pas, pourtant il avait fuit. Il avait fuit parce qu'il commençait à ressentir de nouveaux sentiments envers Lisbon, son cœur palpitait beaucoup trop vite en sa présence et le mentaliste avait tout simplement prit peur. En partant il imaginait que ces sentiments s'atténueraient mais ils n'avaient fait qu'amplifier et désormais elle lui manquait plus que jamais. Son visage hantait chacun de ses songes, ses rêves mais aussi ses plus intimes pensées et le blond se sentait presque étouffer. Il avait envisagé la possibilité de revenir plus d'une fois mais le souvenir de leur dernière conversation l'en dissuadait toujours et le blond préférait se convaincre que l'agent au regard envoûtant serait bien mieux sans lui. _

_Au bout de quelques semaines passées dans ce lieu, les vivres lui manquèrent et son alimentation se fit de moins en moins importante, jusqu'à devenir presque inexistante. Son visage était amaigrit, creusé par la faim et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, peut être inconsciemment il se tourna vers les cartels mexicains multipliant les petits services rendu à des personnes peu recommandable. Il détestait tout de l'homme qu'il était devenu et son état ne cessait d'empirer, ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il comprit l'importance réel que Lisbon avait eu dans sa vie. Elle avait été la lumière dans les plus sombres de ses jours, son guide lorsqu'il perdait son chemin, elle avait accepté de plonger dans les eaux troubles dans lesquels il se noyait pour le sauver au risque d'y périr elle-même. Teresa Lisbon avait sauvé sa vie dans tous les sens du terme. C'est ainsi qu'un matin il décida de quitter Tijuana, les cartels mexicains à ses trousses. Le mentaliste aurait aimé reprendre son chemin vers le nord du territoire, revenir là où tout avait commencé mais en son âme et conscience il savait qu'il n'y était pas encore prêt, alors il fila simplement jusqu'à Bogotá. Il avait trouvé une raison de ce battre, une raison de rester en vie et, dès lors le mentaliste avait su qu'il reviendrait, c'était une évidence. Car la seule femme encore en mesure de faire battre son cœur, la seule femme qui avait été capable de le maintenir en vie durant dix ans était la vaillante et courageuse Teresa Lisbon et elle valait largement tout les combats._

Jane fut tiré de ses songes au son de l'ouverture de la vieille porte de bois. Il fut surprit mais ne bougea pas, il avait trop souvent prit l'habitude de fuir au cours des quatre dernières années. Le blond n'attendait personne, en réalité il ne pensait même pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir l'envie de venir dans cette pièce aux reliques poussiéreuses. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne fut aucunement surprit de voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte le doux visage de sa coéquipière et quelques mèches brunes. Le mentaliste resta silencieux, la détaillant du regard dans l'espoir qu'elle prononce quelques mots, elle avait toujours fait le premier pas entre eux.

-Jane. Soupira-t-elle tout en baissant la tête, à priori un peu gênée de le trouver ici.

Il était encore tôt et l'un comme l'autre savaient que personne ne franchirait les portes du CBI avant une heure ou deux, à cette pensée le cœur de Lisbon s'emballa. Elle venait de se retrouver dans l'exacte position qu'elle s'était évertuée à éviter depuis le retour du blond.

-Lisbon, vous vouliez me voir ? Sourit le mentaliste, peut être même un peu trop pour l'agent qui se sentait terriblement mal.

-En réalité, j'étais venu pour me retrouver seule... Expliqua-t-elle avec honnêteté, son regard cette fois se plongeant dans celui de Jane.

L'atmosphère était électrique, pesante, le seul son régnant dans la pièce étant le battement régulier de leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Le silence était bien plus criant que n'importe lequel des mots qu'ils auraient échangés. L'agent aux cheveux ébènes se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, ses talons résonnant sur le sol brisant le bref silence pour finalement le rendre plus pesant encore. Ses pupilles émeraudes se posèrent sur l'un des vieux immeubles de la ville. Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de venir ici après votre départ, pour réfléchir... Au début je n'y restais que quelques minutes puis au fur et à mesure les minutes sont devenues des heures et les heures des nuits. Le plus souvent c'était Cho qui venait me réveiller... éluda-t-elle comme pour répondre à la question qu'il n'osait poser.

Un autre silence s'en suivit, moins pesant cependant. Juste nécessaire comme pour reprendre son souffle afin de pouvoir replonger plus profondément dans les eaux troubles dans lesquels ils pataugeaient déjà.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? S'enquit-il, tandis que cette fois s'était son regard qui fuyait celui de la brune.

-Vous dire quoi Jane ? Questionna l'agent, un léger énervement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Pour vos dépressions. Répondit le blond, bien trop simplement pour que cela eusse été naturel.

-Vous pensiez sincèrement que ce serait la première choses que je vous direz ? Vous avez été absent pendant quatre ans Jane, perdu je ne sais où dans la forêt d'Amazonie, un bon nombre d'événements ont eu lieu durant ce laps de temps. Rétorqua-t-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle n'aurait voulut.

-J'ai pensé à vous Lisbon, chaque heure, chaque jour. Confia le blond tout en redressant la tête afin de croiser le regard émeraude de l'agent aux cheveux ébènes. - Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

-Apparemment ça n'a pas suffit Jane et ça ne m'aide pas non plus. Vous êtes partis sans un au revoir, vous n'avez donné aucun signe de vie durant ces quatre années. Puis, vous revenez du jour au lendemain en pensant que nos vies seraient restées les mêmes.

-Je, non, Lis...

-Ne niez pas Jane, pas à moi je l'ai vu dans votre regard. Coupa-t-elle avec une certaine dureté dans sa voix ainsi qu'une étincelle de colère dans le regard. - Alors laissez moi douter de vous lorsque vous dîtes que vous vous êtes inquiétez.

-Je... Je suis désolé Lisbon. Murmura le mentaliste tout en baissant les yeux, remords et regrets dansant un tango endiablé dans son esprit déjà meurtrit.

-Pas autant que moi. Nous étions partenaires Jane et vous m'avez laissé tomber ! Alors même que je tentais de vous aider. Vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir et tout mettre sans dessus dessous. Je vous l'interdis ! S'écria-t-elle tout en levant un doigt vers lui, comme pour se protéger de la menace qu'il représentait.

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau tandis que l'un comme l'autre tentait de reprendre leur respiration devenu saccadée. Il leur était presque devenu difficile de respirer désormais. La brune les poings serrés toisait le blond d'un regard enflammé alors même que le mentaliste refusait de poser ses yeux sur elle, c'était une entreprise devenue trop dangereuse, trop douloureuse.

-J'aurais pu l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il dans un souffle, alors que ses yeux finalement se posaient sur la brune au regard envoûtant et aux lèvres trop tentantes.

-Être quoi Jane, être qui ? Cracha l'agent son regard se faisant plus sévère encore dès lors que le blond eusse daigné la regarder.

-Votre fiancé, j'aurais pu être à la place de Danny. J'aurais pu être l'homme dans votre vie, celui qui vous direz qu'il vous aimes le soir juste avant de vous endormir et qui vous réveillerez en vous disant que vous êtes belle. Continua-t-il tout en faisant un pas vers elle, tandis que les premier rayons du soleil filtraient déjà à travers la vieille fenêtre aux carreaux poussiéreux.

Lisbon se figea et détourna le regard un instant mais le laissa néanmoins avancer vers elle sans un geste pour l'arrêter alors que son cœur manquait un ou deux battements. Le soleil caressant son visage et quelques unes de ses mèches brunes, dévoilant de jolie reflets roux.

-J'aurais pu l'être. Murmura-t-il à nouveau, tout en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le mentaliste tenta de caresser la joue de l'agent mais la brune l'en empêcha, reculant brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent un cours instant, dévoilant l'un comme l'autre plus qu'il n'aurait du mais moins qu'il n'aurait pu. Puis, sans un mot de plus Lisbon tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquent la porte derrière elle. C'était leur vies, elle était le jour et il était la nuit et aussi blessante leur histoire soit-elle il ne connaissait encore aucune autre façon de l'écrire. Cette pièce serait à jamais un lieu maudit et pourtant l'un comme l'autre s'y était retrouvé aux époques les plus sombres mais aussi les plus lumineuses de leurs vies. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils revenaient toujours en sachant bien malgré eux qu'ils se détruiraient un peu plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas. Jane jeta un dernier regard à l'unique fenêtre du grenier, le soleil brillait de mille feu au dessus de la ville.

Jane franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison Rigsby sans même prendre le temps de frapper, il savait que Grâce et Emily serait à l'intérieur et qu'elles ne s'inquiéteraient pas l'une comme l'autre de voir débarquer dans leur demeure le consultant. Le blond avait croisé Wayne en descendant du grenier, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en était sortit d'ailleurs, peut être avait-il inconsciemment désiré rattraper Lisbon. Mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à écouter, pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, il s'était excusé auprès de Rigsby de n'avoir pas prévenu qu'il ne coucherait pas chez lui la veille. L'agent avait sourit et avait simplement rétorquer que cela n'avait aucune importance mais qu'il pouvait toujours passer chez eux pour prendre une douche. Le blond avait sourit et le brun rit légèrement avant de s'éloigner vers les bureaux où assurément Cho ainsi que Lisbon travaillaient déjà durement.

Lorsque le mentaliste pénétra dans la cuisine il trouva Grâce et Emily attablées, la petite fille dégustant avec vigueur un bol de céréale tandis que sa mère sirotait rêveusement un café corsé.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avec un sourire pour les deux femmes.

-Pat'ick ! S'écria alors la petite fille sautant de la chaise pour venir se jeter dans les bras du blond. - Je c'oyais que tu rrreviend'ai plus.

-Et bien tu vois je suis là. Sourit le mentaliste tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de la reposer au sol pour qu'elle puisse allé terminer son petit déjeuner.

-Jane. Salua Vanpelt tout en le gratifiant de son habituel sourire bienveillant. - Assis toi avec nous. Proposa-t-elle tout en désignant une chaise à côté de la petite Emily.

Le blond accepta l'offre que la rousse lui proposait et s'assit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme lui tendait un tasse remplie de son thé préféré et il sentit son cœur s'alléger à l'idée que la rousse puisse si bien le connaître. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant de la quiétude d'un matin si calme. Mais très rapidement Jane se sentit observer par deux grand yeux chocolats qui tentaient vraisemblablement de le passer au rayon X.

-Dis-moi Emily quel âge as-tu ? S'enquit Jane avec sourire pour la petite fille qui fut un peu surprise par cette question.

-J'ai trrrois ans. Répondit-elle avec un jolie sourire édenté – Comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle tout en montrant trois de ses tout petit doigts. Mais bientôt j'aurais quat'e ans et je se'ais une g'ande !

Jane et Grâce eurent un léger rire face à la réaction de la petite fille. Emily était réellement jolie, elle avait hérité du charme indéniable de sa mère ainsi que de sa chevelure mais ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Rigsby, elle avait quelques tâches de rousseurs presque imperceptibles mais qui ne faisaient qu'embellir son doux visage angélique.

-Dis Pat'ick tu vas 'ester combien de temps ? Demanda la petite fille de toute l'innocence enfantine qui la caractérisait.

Le mentaliste se raidit à cette question et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que son regard croisait celui de Grâce. Si quelques jours plutôt la réponse était « toujours », à cet instant le blond n'était plus aussi sûr.

-Emily chérie tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un dessin que tu avais fait pour Jane à la crèche ? S'empressa de demander Grâce afin de changer de sujet et d'éviter au mentaliste une réponse pour le moins incertaine.

-Ouiiii ! S'enthousiasma alors la petite fille tout en tapant énergiquement ses deux mains l'une dans l'autre avant de descendre maladroitement de sa chaise pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

La rousse sourit en observant sa petite fille s'éloigner, il se dégageait d'elle une telle force, un tel amour que parfois Jane se sentait inestimablement privilégié que la jeune femme le porte dans son cœur. Le mentaliste était réellement heureux de voir que ses amis avaient si facilement réussi à trouver la paix après tout ce que l'équipe avait traversé et pour être honnête cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour il serait lui aussi en mesure de trouver cette paix tant recherchée. Grâce s'empara du bol vide qu'avait laissé Emily ainsi que de sa tasse et se dirigea vers l'évier.

-Ils sont toujours si innocent à cette âge là... Fit-elle remarquer un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres tandis que sa main venait inconsciemment trouvé le sommet de son ventre arrondie.

-C'est vrai, le monde semble toujours plus simple vu de leurs yeux. Continua le blond tout en s'approchant de la rousse pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais plus apaisant : tout deux perdu dans leur pensées.

-Au fait Jane, je suis désolée. Je sais que sa question t'as mis mal-à-l'aise... Mais elle n'est pas au courant à propos de tout cela, et je ne souhaite pas réellement qu'un jour elle le soit... Expliqua la rousse tout en plongeant son regard doré dans celui océan du mentaliste.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Grâce. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Mais pour l'instant je préfère simplement me réjouir d'être ici. Dit-il tout en lançant un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que peut importe ton choix Jane, pour nous tu feras toujours partit de la famille. - Commença-t-elle tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur avant-bras. - Emily est déjà follement amoureuse de toi, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de Pat'ick toute la soirée. Plaisanta la rousse, son sourire se faisant plus large encore. - Elle avait peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Grâce avait parlé au nom de sa fille mais à cet instant Jane pu deviner qu'il y avait bien plus que de simples craintes enfantines sous cette phrase pour le moins ambiguë. Cependant le blond n'eut le temps d'interroger la rousse, car déjà la petite Emily revenait dans la cuisine en sautillant, une feuille de papier à la main.

-Tiens Pat'ick, c'est pou' toi. Expliqua la petite fille tout en tendant le dessin à un Jane, qui s'était agenouillé pour se retrouver à son niveau.

Le blond s'empara du dessin et eu un sourire en reconnaissant toute l'équipe au grand complet, ainsi qu'Anne et Emily elle-même.

-Merci beaucoup Emily, il est très jolie. Remercia le mentaliste tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille.

Puis, Jane se releva avec l'intention d'aider Vanpelt à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais alors même qu'il s'emparait d'un torchon dans le but de sécher la vaisselle que Grâce avait vraisemblablement empilé dans l'évier de droite, quelques coûts polis et discrets retentirent à la porte.

-Jane, est-ce que tu pourrais allé...

-Ouvrir ? Sourit Jane, coupant la rousse avant même que celle-ci eusse terminée sa phrase.

Grâce lui adressa simplement un sourire amical, alors que le mentaliste déjà se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Le blond ouvrit l'épaisse porte en ébène un sourire aux lèvres pour découvrir une jolie blonde au regard profond et mystérieux.

-Anne ! Salua le blond un sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis que le mentaliste tentait une fois encore de passer les défenses de la jeune femme.

-Patrick, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouvez ici, Grâce aurait-elle des choses à se reprocher ? S'amusa la blonde alors que Jane s'écartait pour laissé entrer la jeune femme.

-Je crois que Rigsby ne me le pardonnerait pas... Répondit-il avec un léger rire. - Grâce et Emily sont à la cuisine, je suppose que c'était elle que vous étiez venu voir. Continua le blond, tout en remarquant que la jeune femme le toisait de ses pupilles azurs, comme pour le décrypter et s'emparer de ses plus grandes peurs. Un frisson désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale mais fidèle à lui-même il ne se départit pas de son sourire et conduisit simplement la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine.

-Tante Anne ! S'écria Emily en apercevant la jeune femme pénétrer dans la pièce.

La petite fille s'élança alors dans une course maladroite vers l'ancienne voyante qui la réceptionna dans une étreinte passionnée. Un sourire éclatant habillant les traits de leurs visages à toutes deux. Grâce s'approcha de la blonde à son tour et prit celle-ci dans ses bras. Le mentaliste se sentit presque de trop à la vu de cette scène qui lui paressait pour le moins domestique et elle était d'autant plus blessante qu'il n'aurait du en faire partie, il avait perdu sa place bien des années plus tôt.

-Assis-toi Anne, je vais te préparer un café. Proposa la rousse, avec un regard bienveillant pour la femme au regard torturé.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement puis vint s'asseoir en face du mentaliste, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui. Anne eu un léger sourire pour le blond qui tenta vainement de lui rendre. Ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder vers la brune au regard émeraude, il repensait à son agressivité, la haine qu'il avait lu dans son regard mais aussi cette incommensurable part de tristesse, cette blessure qu'il lui avait infliger durant dix années de sa vie et qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de panser quatre ans plutôt avant de prendre la décision de partir. Le mentaliste était si profondément perdu dans ses songes qu'il n'entendit même pas la petite Emily l'appeler tout en tirant vigoureusement sur son pantalon.

-Monsieur Jane, je crois qu'Emily voudrait vous demandez quelque chose. L'appela la blonde face à lui qui n'avait rien perdue de son bref moment d'inattention.

Le mentaliste eu un sourire et remercia silencieusement la jeune femme avant de se pencher vers la petite rousse pour la placer sur ses genoux.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire petite princesse ? S'enquit le blond tout en repassant ce masque de jovialité qui faisait définitivement partit de sa personne.

-Tu voud'ais êt'e mon p'ince cha'mant ? Demanda la petite fille, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres enfantines.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais ça dépendra aussi de ta maman et de ton papa. Expliqua le blond tout en posant un regard bienveillant sur la petite fille, il n'avait jamais réellement perdu cette facilité qu'il avait à interagir avec des enfants.

-Ouiiii ! S'enthousiasma une fois encore la petite fille tout en se tournant vers sa mère qui observait la scène d'un œil bienveillant, heureuse de découvrir un sourire si sincère sur les lèvres du mentaliste. - Alors maman c'est oui ? Demanda Emily tout en gesticulent énergiquement sur les genoux de Jane.

La rousse eu un petit rire à la réaction de sa fille, parfois Emily pouvait réellement être prévisible et un sourire aimant naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la petite fille ne cessait de répéter encore et encore sans jamais se fatiguer un « S'il te plaît » qui se faisait de plus en plus sonore.

-On verra... Répondit finalement la jeune femme. - Il faut que j'en parle avec ton père. Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller se laver les dents, chérie. Expliqua Grâce tout en faisant signe à la petite fille de la rejoindre.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais jeune fille. Trancha l'agent avec un sourire pour Emily tout en lui tendant une main encourageante. - Patrick ne va pas s'envoler, il sera toujours là quand tu reviendras. Expliqua la rousse pour rassurer les craintes infondées de la petite fille.

-Pour de vrai ? Demanda la rousse tout en se tournant vers le blond une étincelle d'espoir mais aussi d'appréhension dans le regard.

-Bien sûr princesse, je serai toujours là. Je ne bouge pas. Sourit-il, sachant au fond de lui qu'il venait de prononcer le pire mensonge de toute son existence, il venait de mentir à une enfant, un étrange et pour le moins désagréable goût amer lui piqua le palais alors qu'il regardait les deux rousses s'éloigner perdu dans une conversation animée de grand geste mais surtout emplit d'amour.

Puis, à nouveau son regard se perdit dans le fond de sa tasse de thé d'où s'échappait encore un filet de fumé doux et apaisant. Lisbon lui manquait. Le regard réprobateur mais pétillant d'étoiles qu'elle posait sur lui, lui manquait, sa moue exaspéré mais rieuse des jours où il lui attirait des ennuis lui manquait, ce sourire éclatant et sincère dont elle seule avait le secret, lui manquait.

-Vous allez bien monsieur Jane ? S'enquit la voix d'Anne, bien sûr elle avait déjà deviné quels songes tourmentaient l'esprit du mentaliste.

Jane se détourna brièvement de sa tasse de thé pour porter son regard océan à la jeune femme toujours confortablement assise face à lui. Elle eu un léger sourire puis comme si elle ne lui avait posé aucune question elle porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

-Emily adore Lisbon, vous savez... Pendant un temps ces deux là étaient inséparables. Sourit la blonde au souvenir heureux d'une Teresa Lisbon jouant à cache-cache avec la petite rousse.

-Vraiment? Répondit simplement Jane un peu surprit, il savait que Lisbon était douée avec les enfants bien qu'elle ne le montre pas mais de là à se lier à l'un d'entre eux de façon si passionnelle.

-Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle lui a apprit, Grâce faisait toujours en sorte que Lisbon est un moment dans la semaine pour venir rendre visite à la petite. Continua la blonde, toujours ce même sourire accrocher à ses lèvres rosées.

Jane acquiesça silencieusement, souriant légèrement à l'idée que son ancienne partenaire puisse être aussi proche d'une enfant.

-Elle semble avoir une haute estime de vous. Reprit finalement le mentaliste tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Sachez que c'est réciproque...-Sourit Anne, tout en repassant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille- Je ne pensais pas un jour l'appréciez lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées et pourtant me voilà amie avec une femme qui travaille pour les forces de l'ordre.

-Elle dit que vous êtes une personne de confiance et que vous avez été là à des moments importants... Expliqua-t-il tout en décryptant son visage dans l'espoir d'obtenir un indice quant au réelles pensées de la jeune femme.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai, si vous parlez de toutes les fois où elle aurait préféré que vous soyez là. Répondit la blonde sans jamais rien dévoiler au blond alors même qu'il semblait être comme un livre ouvert pour elle.

Le mentaliste la regarda un instant mais son visage était tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle semblait perdu elle aussi mais pourtant à l'aise avec ce qu'elle était en train de révéler au mentaliste aussi difficile que cela eusse été pour Lisbon.

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider, m'êtes vous hostiles ou juste septique vis-à-vis de mon retour ? S'enquit-il finalement.

-Je pense qu'il y a un peu des deux... Expliqua-t-elle tout en venant de nouveau plonger son regard dur et froid dans celui du blond – Vous avez fait énormément de mal autour de vous Patrick, je ne vous connais que depuis peu et pourtant durant toutes ces années j'ai pu voir et ressentir la peine que vous avez causé.

-Je, Lisbon...

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Lisbon, Patrick. Le coupa-t-elle avec une dureté dans le regard qui contrastait fortement avec ces traits angéliques. - Mais de toute l'équipe, j'ai vécu avec eux pendant quatre ans. J'ai vu la tristesse dans leurs regards lorsque quelqu'un prononçait votre nom. Ce n'est pas par hasard si Grâce et Rigsby ont voulut conserver cette vieille photo de l'équipe sur l'étagère alors même que ces dix années font parties des pires de leurs vies. J'ai souvent demandé à Kimball de me parler de vous mais jusqu'à l'année dernière il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et lorsqu'il l'a fait j'ai comprit d'où venait toute cette triste et toute cette colère qu'ils avaient tenté de refouler. Il manquait un membre à leur famille.

Jane se sentit un instant trop exposé, scruté par ce regard bleuté alors il se détourna, feignant un quelconque intérêt à la fenêtre qu'elle avait observé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ils se sont sentis responsables de votre départ, ils ont passé quatre ans à se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez présent pour vous, ils ont pensé qu'ils avaient échoué. Reprit Anne, plus douce néanmoins cette fois comme pour faire comprendre à Jane toute la fatalité des mots qu'elle était en train de prononcer.

-Et puis-je savoir où nous conduit cette conversation ? S'impatienta le blond, ses yeux de nouveau encrés à ceux de la blonde.

-Leur avez-vous seulement dit à quel point vous étiez heureux de les revoir ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Jane ne trouva rien à répondre, l'ex voyante l'avait prise par surprise. Un sourire désolé naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde et Patrick sentit la colère monter en lui, de la colère contre cette femme qui remaniait les mots de façon si cruelle mais aussi de la colère contre lui, pour ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire, ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire. Anne quitta leur duel silencieux lorsqu'elle vit revenir vers eux Grâce et Emily, d'immenses sourires fermement accrochés à leurs lèvres. Le blond ne recroisa pas le regard de la jeune femme et celle-ci se contenta simplement de faire ses « au revoir » à Grâce et Emily puis elle sortie de la demeure.

Plus tard alors que la rousse se préparait à emmener sa fille à la crèche, Jane s'approcha d'elle une étrange étincelle illuminant son regard bleuté.

-Dis-moi Grâce, qu'est-ce qu'Anne a fait pour Lisbon afin qu'elle lui porte une telle confiance ? Avait-il demandé, le regard pensif alors même que Grâce se tournait vers le mentaliste, un peu surprise qu'il lui pose pareil question.

-Eh bien je pensais que Lisbon t'en aurait parlé... Expliqua la jeune femme en verrouillant son regard à celui du blond.

Jane lui fit simplement signe que ce n'était pas le cas et Grâce fronça les sourcils, hésitante qu'en à la marche à suivre, perdu dans un combat entre le pire et le mieux. Ce fut finalement la part d'honnêteté qui faisait incontestablement partie d'elle qui eu le dessus.

-C'est Anne qui a arrêté Lisbon, lorsqu'elle a voulut se suicider. C'est elle qui a ôté le revolver de ses mains. - Expliqua Grâce son regard perdu dans celui du blond qui n'exprimait à cet instant aucun sentiment apparent.- Elle lui a sauvé la vie. Finit-elle simplement avec un sourire contrit pour le mentaliste, désolé qu'il du l'apprendre de cette manière.

Deux jours plus tard, après de longues et tortueuses réflexions Jane se décida à se rendre chez Lisbon. Même au bout de deux jours s'en la voir elle lui manquait déjà, il ne s'y était jamais habitué et ne s'y habituerait jamais. Grâce lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut changer d'appartement malgré sa relation avec Danny. Jane en avait été un peu surprit mais aussi et surtout soulagé, soulagé qu'elle n'eut pas totalement tirée un trait sur le passé. Alors lorsque à vingts heures ce soir là il se présenta sur le pas de sa porte un sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle décide de lui ouvrir.

-Jane ? Avait-elle simplement murmuré, tout en toisant le consultant de son regard émeraude.

-J'ai amené du chinois et de la bière. Expliqua-t-il tout en la gratifiant de son sourire éclatant.

La brune se sentit frémir, elle avait l'étrange impression que tout était revenu à sa place. Il était là devant chez elle à une heure déjà avancé et cette lui semblait beaucoup trop familière pour son propre bien. Son cœur battait la chamade et une étrange étincelle brillait dans son regard qui n'échappa évidement pas au mentaliste qu'y n'en fit pourtant rien remarquer. Alors sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, peut être inconsciemment ou tout simplement par habitude elle s'écarta pour le laissé entrer. Déclenchant dès lors la destruction de toute son existence et pourtant aussi ironique que cela puisse sonné un sourire véridique étirait ses lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus arboré depuis des années : le sourire d'une femme heureuse.

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je remercie une fois encore toutes les personnes qui commenteront ou qui ont déjà commenté, celles qui suivent et bien sûr les personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste de favoris. En bref, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, vous êtes tous géniaux et vous me donnez le courage de continuez cette fiction pour la rendre aussi grandiose que possible. J'ai déjà prévu une dizaine de chapitres à cette fiction, peut-être qu'il y en aura plus mais nous verrons en temps voulut ! **

**Maintenant je vais SPOILER un peu alors que tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode 8 de la saison 6 de mentaliste s'abstiennent de lire : **

_Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai carrément été chambouler par cet épisode, à part pour le côté John le Rouge j'ai été un peu déçu que ce soit le Sheriff, mais bon... En fait c'est le moment où Jane appel Lisbon qui m'a le plus fait vibrer. Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !_

**A bientôt et Merci encore à vous tous !**

_A.W_


	6. Chapter 5 : Here Without You

**Hey Guys, here we are... Premièrement, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent d'avoir du retard mais disons que je manque de sommeil en ce moment. Je vous annonce donc que pour me faire pardonner je me suis « défoncée » pour ce chapitre, au programme : De l'amour, du Jisbon, du suspens et des rebondissements !**

_**Je remercie une fois encore toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review et je réponds aux anonymes : **_

**Elisa : **Merci à toi pour ta review, contente que tu aimes ma fiction, j'espère simplement que ça continuera et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**CL :** Merci pour ta review toi, je sais que je suis un peu cruelle de toujours vous laissez sur votre faim et ce chapitre ne fera pas exception, tu le verras par toi-même ! Merci encore et désolé pour ce retard ! Bonne lecture !

**Jisbon2610 :** Toujours une review sympathique, je te remercie de continuer à me suivre même après tout ce temps et tes compliments me font toujours beaucoup plaisir. Pour l'épisode 8 et RJ, en fait je suis juste contente que Jane en ait finit avec cette partie de sa vie, maintenant peu importe le temps que ça prendra je veux le voir avec Lisbon ! Merci encore à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Hila : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments me font toujours plaisir et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire me rend juste heureuse, parce que c'est réellement une part importante de moi... Pour ce qui est de Lisbon, tu verras dans ce chapitre que même elle ne sait plus exactement où sont les limites, ça risque même de poser problème!Je te remercie une fois encore et je te dis Bonne lecture !

**Cindy :** Salut toi et merci pour ta review (la toute première que tu postes à ce que je vois). Pour les épisodes de mentaliste, je ne les regarde pas en streaming en fait, je veux bien t'aider mais le problème c'est que ton adresse e-mail ne s'affiche pas dans les reviews, donc envoies moi un MP et je t'aiderai volontiers. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, ENJOY ! **

Chapitre 5 : Here Without You

_« Elle se sentait tomber dans un puit sans fond. L'espoir de s'échapper était la seule chose qui lui restait/permettait de s'accrocher à la vie, à cette vie nouvelle qui lui restait incompréhensible »_

Tatiana de Rosnay – Elle s'appelait Sarah

Le blond pénétra dans l'appartement, semblable à ses souvenirs exceptés pour les quelques photos qui trônaient sur son étagère. L'une d'elle mettant en scène sa coéquipière et l'équipe, l'autre un homme encerclant la taille de la brune, un sourire aux lèvres alors que tout deux semblaient passer une excellente journée au bord de la mer. Le mentaliste eu un faible sourire mais n'émit aucun son alors que Lisbon le détaillait d'un œil inquiet.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Jane ? S'enquit alors la brune, sa voix dénuée de toute animosité. Ses yeux en revanche refusant de se détacher de la silhouette de son vieil ami.

-Je savais que vous n'auriez pas mangé, alors je me suis dis que peut-être vous accepteriez de dîner en ma seule compagnie. - Expliqua le blond, plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de l'agent aux cheveux ébènes. Celle-ci cependant ne semblait pas être très enthousiaste à l'idée de partager une soirée avec son infernal consultant. - En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouveraient. Insista-t-il tout en approchant d'elle en faisant cependant bien attention à ne pas franchir les nouvelles limites qu'elle avait redéfinit entre eux.

-Je crois que je peux bien faire ça... Soupira-t-elle son regard ne se détachant pour autant pas de celui du blond. - Comme de vieux amis, alors ?

Le blond acquiesça, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres. Ce soir il n'y aurait ni disputes, ni larmes, seulement deux amis qui riraient comme si jamais l'un deux avait quitté l'autre. Lisbon lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au salon, Jane sourit, bien sûr elle savait déjà qu'il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. La petite pièce n'était que légèrement éclairée par la luminosité qui émanait du poste de télévision dans lequel défilait plusieurs images d'un film apparemment relativement récent. Le mentaliste déposa le pâque de bière sur la table tandis que la brune attrapait une boîte en carton renfermant ce qu'elle savait déjà être son met favori. Jane avait toujours été doué pour cela, il savait la faire sourire quand personne d'autre n'y arrivait, la faire rire lorsqu'elle souhaitait le détester mais surtout, il avait toujours su ce dont elle avait besoin et c'était peut être ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Car Jane était à la fois la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver mais aussi la pire et bien qu'elle l'ait aidé à évoluer il avait lui aussi indubitablement changé quelque chose en elle, il était entré dans sa vie tel un météore, il l'avait défié, surprise mais plus important encore il l'avait fait remettre sa vie en question, ses croyances et jamais auparavant personne n'avait eu une telle influence sur elle.

-Je suis désolé pour notre dispute. Soupira-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le grand canapé gris, autre nouveauté, incontestablement apporté par Danny.-Je me suis emportée.

Le regard du blond accrocha alors celui de la brune et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle croisait les jambes, tentant de se redonner une certaine contenance.

-Je m'en remettrai. Répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. - Et puis nous étions deux Lisbon. Fit-il remarquer son regard se faisant plus profond encore.

Ils furent durant un instant bien trop proche au goût de Lisbon et elle chassa le passé avec difficulté. Pourtant, les yeux de Jane avaient la même intensité que dans ses souvenirs et bien malgré elle les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et elle se sentie un peu étourdie. Ce fut un soulagement lorsque enfin il rétablit la distance de sécurité pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder de vieux films sans intérêts, et comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire désormais, ils parlèrent peu.

Le passé ne leur laisserait aucun répit cette nuit là.

_Il avançait lentement dans le couloir silencieux, il jeta un regard rapide à sa montre : elle affichait vingt trois heures cinquante-six. L'homme soupira, il était tard mais un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres. Il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux blond en bataille lui retombaient sur le front et il dépassait de sa veste une carte indiquant qu'il était consultant au Bureau Californien d'Investigation. La scène lui semblait étrangement familière, bien que les meubles, les pièces et mêmes les couleurs soient différents. Pourtant, rien ne semblait entacher le sourire du blond. Il fit quelques pas encore afin de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse, mais, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la pognée une feuille de papier qui était accrochée à la porte attira son attention. Étrangement ses mains se mirent à trembler, et ce sourire si radieux qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt se ternit. Son visage si rayonnant et lumineux était devenu aussi obscur que la plus effrayante des nuits. D'une main tremblotante il vint arracher le petite bout de papier sur lequel avait été rédigé quelques mots de façon manuscrite. Son cœur s'emballa et il chiffonna le bout de parchemin sans même en lire les premières lignes alors qu'une étrange nausée qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années s'emparait de lui. Sa main toujours incertaine revint se poser sur la poignée de la porte et il la fit tourner. Tout cela semblait trop familier pour son propre bien alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite La pièce était déjà bercé d'une lumière tamiser et son regard se posa alors sur cet horrible smiley sanguinolent peint sur le mur, œuvre du tueur en série qui lui avait déjà tout prit. Puis, le regard océan du blond se posa sur le corps d'une femme étendue sur le lit, une main sur son ventre arrondie, ses cheveux bruns tâchés d'un épais et poisseux liquide, ses yeux verts émeraudes écarquillés ne reflétant plus aucune trace de vie. Il s'échappait des lèvres de l'agent un filet de sang encore chaud alors que sa gorge tout entière avait été sectionner d'une main experte. L'homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il s'affaissait sur lui-même, des larmes lacérant déjà son visage. Par deux fois on lui avait tout prit._

Jane ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court, des perles de sueurs ruisselant sur son front et toujours ce goût amer sur le palais. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration régulière et quelques unes de plus avant de se rendre compte que le plafond qu'il contemplait n'était pas celui de la chambre qu'il occupait chez les Rigsby. Encore un peu étourdit il tenta de se relever mais en fut empêché par un poids relativement léger mais fermement accroché à son torse. Le blond sentit son cœur rater un ou deux battements lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était autre que Lisbon qui dormait avec lui, blottit au creux de son torse. Ils avaient du s'endormir durant la soirée et bouger jusqu'à trouver une positon confortable, qui par ailleurs compte tenu des événements récents était aussi une positon embarrassante pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le mentaliste n'osa d'abord pas bouger de peur de réveiller l'endormie, mais rapidement son regard se posa sur le décodeur dont l'horloge numérique affichait cinq heures vingts, lui indiquant que Lisbon ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et il doutait sincèrement que la brune eusse une réaction agréable. Il soupira silencieusement avant de venir passer une main lasse de fatigue sur son visage. Le mentaliste tenta par la suite de se dégager avec douceur, en vain.

A chaque tentative qu'il entreprenait pour se séparer de la jeune femme, la brune resserrait plus fermement encore son étreinte autour de la veste du mentaliste en protestant dans un langage incompréhensible, arrachant de temps à autre un sourire discret au consultant. Finalement Jane abandonna lorsqu'il la sentit se blottir contre lui. Alors dans un geste doux, propre à ceux d'un homme aimant et protecteur, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de sa coéquipière.

Jane ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qu'offrait une Lisbon endormie. Pour être honnête, il s'était attendu à ressentir cette horrible oppression au niveau du cœur, mais il n'en fut rien. Parce qu'à cet instant il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été quatre ans auparavant, il l'avait accepté et s'en trouvait plus apaisé. Car après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il était revenu. Certes il ne s'était pas imaginé loger chez Grâce et Rigsby, il n'avait pas non plus prévu Emily, ni Tommy, ni Anne et encore moins Danny. Pourtant il s'était adapté, il n'avait pas retrouvé cette place qu'il avait laissé quatre années plus tôt, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus et la nouvelle place qu'il occupait lui convenait. Il avait retrouvé sa famille et l'avait même agrandie. Le blond était tout de même conscient des fondations plus que fragiles de cette nouvelle vie, il savait qu'il n'était qu'invité dans leurs existences, que chacun d'eux étaient persuadés qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par s'en aller, cependant la présence de Lisbon blottit tout contre lui le laissait entrevoir une toute autre histoire.

Une histoire dans laquelle il ne serait pas partit quatre ans plutôt, une histoire où il serait resté, une histoire où Anne n'aurait pas eu à sauver Lisbon d'un suicide, une histoire dans laquelle il habiterait dans cet appartement avec Lisbon, une histoire où Grâce n'aurait pas peur de le voir partir pour ne pas revenir à chaque porte qu'il franchirait. Une histoire où la bague qui brillerait au doigt de Lisbon serait une alliance, une histoire dans laquelle il porterait la même... Une histoire où il n'aurait pas eu peur, une histoire où il ne serait pas partit en réalisant qu'il tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureux de Teresa Lisbon.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de bloqué l'afflux douloureux d'images. Désormais c'était le présent qui était devenu blessant. La vérité était qu'il était revenu à la case départ mais avec des regrets différents.

Il soupira comme pour chasser une fois pour toute ces pensées bien trop douloureuses de son esprit. Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de la taille de la brune et le blond passa une main dans son dos alors que l'autre venait dégagé son visage endormi de quelques mèches rebelles. Le mentaliste eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle ne lui avait pas échappé et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait souffrir. Il scruta son visage comme si elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans ce monde, puis de toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait il vint déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur son front.

Lisbon émit un son entre le gémissement et le mécontentement qui arracha au blond un sourire radieux avant qu'elle n'attrape sa veste pour se glisser plus encore contre lui, comme pour chercher sa protection alors même qu'il était celui qui causait sa destruction.

Jane songea tristement que c'était leur histoire. Il la détruisait, la blessait mais elle le laissait toujours revenir, parfois même trouvait encore le moyen de s'excuser pour le ramener. Le mentaliste se demanda un moment comment elle faisait pour encore supporter cette relation. Et, avec un sourire il réalisa. Lisbon était une battante et jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincu, malgré les coups durs et les blessures et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait toujours laissé revenir.

Lisbon fut réveillée par son portable qui vibrait dans la poche droite de son Jean. Elle pesta contre cette soudaine brutalité alors même qu'elle dormait si confortablement. Elle se contorsionna pour attraper le dit portable et jeta un regard noir à la fonction réveil de son téléphone qui l'a sommet de se lever.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle remit le cellulaire dans sa poche qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était sur le canapé, et qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas seule. La brune fronça les sourcils tentant de dissiper les dernières brumes de son sommeil, pour finalement se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormit en compagnie de Jane sur le sofa. L'agent lança un regard curieux au mentaliste qui dormait toujours profondément, nullement dérangé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle ne sut comment réagir encore partagé dans une guerre contre ses propres sentiments, ceux qu'elle croyait avoir détruit : elle l'aimait. Et ceux dont elle n'était plus vraiment certaine et qui pourtant bouillonnait en elle : elle le haïssait.

Jane s'étira finalement tout en ouvrant les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes semblables à l'océan. Il sembla un court moment perdu avant de finalement adresser à la brune un sourire embarrassé. Et, l'espace d'un instant elle oublia qu'elle le haïssait et plongea simplement son regard émeraude dans les prunelles bleutés du mentaliste, toujours étendue à ses côté. L'agent voulut bafouiller quelque chose, s'excuser , se dégager de cette sensation de bien être que lui procurait le sentiment d'être à ses côtés et qui la terrifiait tant, mais elle resta là, immobile.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-il alors tout en adressant à la brune un sourire radieux.

Lisbon ne répondit pas immédiatement, plus par choc que par intention réel néanmoins et, durant quelques secondes encore son corps tout entier refusa de quitter la chaleur et la sécurité qu'il représentait. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient arrêtés et sa raison lui criait de fuir, de disparaître, de ne jamais plus le laissé l'atteindre comme il venait une fois encore de le faire. Pourtant, les seuls mots qui purent s'échapper de ses lèvres furent :

-Vous avez bien dormit ? C'était un peu ironique compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle tout deux se trouvaient, mais l'un comme l'autre préféraient incontestablement cette touche d'humour noir aux cris et aux larmes.

Lisbon se dégagea le plus délicatement possible du torse du blond, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

-Vous pouvez vous faire du thé, il m'en reste toujours un ou deux sachets dans...

-Le placard en haut à droite de la cuisinière. - Finit-il avec un sourire pour la brune, tentant de la mettre plus à l'aise – Je sais, ne vous en faites pas.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais prendre une douche. Expliqua l'agent tout en s'éloignant du consultant sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant dès lors qu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle sentit que la chaîne qui pendait à son cou se faisait plus lourde, et alors même qu'elle glissait lentement le long de la porte tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui brûlait ses yeux, ses doigts vinrent trouver l'alliance du consultant, cruelle et silencieuse promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Signe que jamais elle n'avait renoncé.

Jane attendit quelques minutes, immobile, fixant toujours le plafond avant de se décider à rejoindre la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, il savait déjà par avance que c'était son préféré, celui à la camomille qui trônait fièrement dans le placard de Lisbon. Dans l'attente certaine d'un retour soudain du mentaliste, il eu un sourire à cette pensée, c'était entre autre une preuve qu'elle n'avait jamais complètement su tirer un trait sur lui malgré toutes ces années.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce qui avait été le théâtre de nombre de leurs soirées Jane eu un léger pincement au cœur, parfois les souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop vivant pour son propre bien. Il était reconnaissant envers Lisbon de s'être éloigner aussi vite, il savait qu'elle l'éviterait, qu'elle se détesterait et lui par la même occasion pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas retenu, il n'en avait une fois de plus pas eu le courage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa réaction, leurs réactions. Et plus encore il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi Lisbon avait gardé son alliance autour de son cou.

Certes, Jane l'avait déjà remarqué le jour où il était revenu et qu'il avait serré la brune contre lui mais par la suite il n'y avait plus songé. Et puis, il l'avait à nouveau sentit lorsque durant la nuit Lisbon s'était pressée contre lui, mais aussi ce matin alors même qu'elle se redressait pour le gratifier d'un sourire contrit. Le mentaliste n'avait plus vu l'anneau depuis quatre ans déjà et il s'était rendu compte avec horreur que la proximité de celui-ci était toujours aussi douloureuse. Désormais, il se sentait mieux sans, moins coupable... Mais l'idée qu'il ait pu faire une promesse à sa coéquipière à travers l'anneau qui avait sceller un serment éternel avec une autre femme était douloureux et il se détestait pour cela. C'était comme s'il se rendait compte quatre ans trop tard de la gravité de ses actes et plus encore de leurs conséquences, il avait laissé Lisbon espérer.

Jane était partit pour s'éloigner d'elle, définitivement tirer un trait sur sa personne et tous les sentiments confus qu'il entretenait à son égard. Certes, au cours de cette période ses sentiments avaient changé et ce ne fut qu'alors que le mentaliste comprit qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de sa coéquipière. Mais jamais il n'avait songé à entretenir une réelle relation avec celle-ci, il n'avait rien à lui offrir et l'avait blessé si profondément qu'il s'était lui-même persuadé que jamais elle ne le pardonnerait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Car oui, Jane l'avait vue le regarder différemment, il avait vue son regard se perdre et sa façon de rougir subtilement lorsqu'il l'interrompait dans le flot de ses pensées ou en la complimentant malicieusement. Le mentaliste aurait mentit s'il avait dit ne pas avoir apprécié ce jeu, c'était après tout ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche de la séduction en bien des années et Lisbon était la partenaire de jeu idéal.

Puis, le jeu avait cessé d'être jeu, et dans ce flot de sentiments malmenés et confus elle avait su sans réellement s'en rendre compte le toucher au plus profond de sa personne, et il avait été celui qui la regardait différemment. Il avait été celui qui l'avait embrassé, celui qui avait changé les règles mais aussi et surtout celui qui avait prononcé le nom d'une autre femme, celui qui avait brisé son cœur.

Jane attrapa le dossier d'une chaise, ses yeux se fermant brusquement à l'afflux de souvenirs douloureux. Il avait brisé cette femme extraordinaire, il l'avait abandonné et lui avait offert comme lot de consolation cruel son alliance. Le blond se sentit étouffer, accablé par les remords alors laissant sa tasse de thé encore chaude reposée sur la table, il s'empara de sa veste et décida de fuir une fois encore.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Lisbon émergea de la salle de bain, les yeux encore rougit des larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle ne trouva dans la cuisine qu'une tasse de café délicatement déposé au centre de la table et une fois de plus la brune sentie son cœur se déchirer. Il était le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais réellement aimé et parfois c'était si douloureux qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais faire sa connaissance.

Le mentaliste avait erré durant quelques heures dans la ville, il avait traversé les quartiers déserts de Sacramento et observé la ville s'éveiller à mesure que le soleil se levait au dessus de la capital. Ses pensées sans cesse focalisées sur sa coéquipière. Et puis au détour d'une ruelle, c'était un nouveau songe plus tourmenté cependant qui s'était emparé de lui, plus sombre. L'idée de partir l'avait effleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis son retour certes, mais jamais elle ne s'était ancrée de cette manière. Jane réalisait alors à quel point il pouvait être néfaste pour elle, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais aussi tout ce qu'il ferait. La place qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à présent n'était qu'éphémère car elle appartenait déjà à un autre. Un homme absent et probablement maladroit en amour mais un homme qui avait su maintenir Lisbon en vie, alors même qu'il l'avait abandonné sans prévenir en lui laissant l'espoir cruel d'un retour incertains. Ce flot de pensées ne fut interrompu que lorsque son téléphone retentit, affichant le numéro de Cho. L'asiatique lui avait simplement demandé de le retrouver au domicile d'une victime, Jane avait accepté d'aider l'agent sur son enquête car après tout c'était peut-être l'unique chose pour laquelle il était encore doué : décrypter.

L'appartement était plutôt petit et mal entretenu, quelques vêtements traînaient par terre alors que certains tiroirs avaient apparemment été ouvert sans être refermé, quant à la télévision il émanait d'elle ce grésillement infernal et dont la lueur éclairait faiblement la pièce qui sentait le renfermé et dont les volets avaient soigneusement été fermés.

-Tu penses que ce bazar est dû à une bagarre ? S'enquit l'asiatique en appuyant du bout des doigts sur un interrupteur à porté de sa main.

-Je pense plutôt que votre victime était casanière. Expliqua le blond tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour soulever quelques couvertures recouvertes de miettes de pain et d'autres aliments.

Durant quelques minutes les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas, se concentrant simplement l'un et l'autre sur ce qu'ils pouvaient observer. Ce silence pourtant, n'était pas dérangeant : il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était simplement la façon dont ils fonctionnaient.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne m'as pas uniquement appelé pour l'enquête, n'est-ce pas Cho ? Lança soudainement le blond, fidèle à lui même.

L'asiatique qui s'était agenouillé dans l'espoir de récolter quelques preuves se releva, droit comme un pic, le visage impassible, son regard froid verrouillé à celui de Jane.

-C'est à propos de Lisbon, je me trompe ? Continua le blond tout en faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher d'une commode.

Cho soupira, exaspéré de se rendre compte à quel point cet homme n'avait pas changé. Il s'était habitué aux jeux de Jane, et avait prit l'habitude de s'abstenir d'y jouer mais à ce moment précis tout deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu.

-Bertram a prévu de te réintégrer à l'équipe. Lâcha le brun de but en blanc.

Le blond s'immobilisa, surprit de cet aveu soudain. Lorsqu'il était revenu jamais il ne s'était imaginé travailler de nouveau pour le CBI, il croyait avoir définitivement tourné la page sur celui-ci lorsqu'il était partit, lorsque John le Rouge était mort pourtant les faits été là.

-Je sais que Lisbon ne le souhaitait pas et qu'elle ne le souhaite toujours pas. Mais Bertram te réintégrera quand même, de toute évidence. Continua le brun, son regard froid étudiant chaque réaction de Jane.

-Donc, tu veux que je refuse l'offre pour ne pas lui faire de mal...Tenta le blond en plongeant de nouveau son regard océan dans celui froid et marbré de l'agent. Ils se testaient mutuellement l'un préparé à se battre alors que l'autre prévoyait déjà de fuir.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu refuses cette offre. De toute façon toi comme moi, savons que tu finiras par l'accepter. Reprit Cho, sans se défaire de son éternelle honnêteté.

Jane acquiesça, il était inutile de mentir à cet instant. L'asiatique le connaissait trop bien pour cela.

-Il n'y aura plus échappatoire, Jane.

-De quoi tu veux parler ? S'enquit le blond tout en fronçant les sourcils peu sûr de réellement saisir le sens profond de ce qu'avait voulut dire l'asiatique.

-Reconnais-le Jane, tu as déjà songé à repartir. Alors si tu dois le faire, fait le maintenant. Ne la laisse pas souffrir plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. Finit le brun, son visage impassible scrutant le blond, dont les mots pour la première fois depuis bien des années furent absents.

Alors, Cho se détourna simplement du consultant pour s'approcher d'une vieille armoire, détruite par endroit. Jane resta silencieux durant une longue période, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir et refermer les tiroirs de la commode face à lui. Les mots du brun l'avaient touché, plus qu'il n'aurait cru et il se sentait diviser, car le blond était conscient dans le fond que l'agent avait raison.

-Hé, Cho – L'appela-t-il finalement après plusieurs minutes d'un silence, cette fois pesant. - Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé. Sourit-il tout en désignant à l'asiatique un sachet dans lequel se trouvait une quantité phénoménale de poudre blanche. Un tiroir ouvert derrière lui.

-Toujours aussi doué. Murmura simplement l'asiatique en s'approchant du blond pour s'emparer de la pochette qui semblait à vue d'œil contenir de la cocaïne.

Jane eu un large sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte, alors que Cho sur ses talons arborait un sourire plus léger, presque inexistant et pourtant bien présent.

Il y avait à quelques kilomètres du CBI une petite église, dont les vitraux étaient colorés de mille et une couleurs chatoyantes, et c'était en général dans ce lieu que Teresa Lisbon aimait se retrouver les jours de pluies comme celui-ci. L'agent était assise depuis quelques heures maintenant, les mains liées, les cheveux encore humide de l'averse qui s'était abattue sur elle lorsqu'elle avait fait le chemin à pied de son lieux de travail jusqu'au vieux bâtiment. Elle ne cherchait pas réellement de réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, elle avait cessé de les demander lorsque sa première dépression l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Elle s'était même mise en tête à cette époque de sa vie que Dieu la haïssait alors elle n'était plus venu durant une longue période. Pourtant quelque chose avait poussé la brune à revenir après sa seconde dépression mais cette fois sa seule question fut « Pourquoi ? » et désormais chaque fois qu'elle s'assaillait sur l'un des bancs de cette église, c'était ce seul mot qui résonnait encore et encore sans que jamais personne ne lui donne une réponse.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Fit alors une voix, raisonnant dans l'habitacle désert du bâtiment.

Lisbon se retourna un peu surprise que quelqu'un eu découvert ce lieu dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne, peut être même un peu irrité que ce fut le cas pourtant, son regard s'adoucit immédiatement lorsqu'elle remarqua que se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle Anne, dont les prunelles bleutés étaient teintées d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? S'enquit la brune, sans détacher son regard émeraude de la silhouette de son amie.

Anne eu un sourire discret et s'approcha de l'agent pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-C'est toujours ici que tu viens lorsque quelque chose te tracasse ou que tu penses à Jane... En l'occurrence je pencherais plus pour la seconde option. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire pour la brune.

Lisbon soupira, peu désireuse de tenir une conversation avec Anne, qui elle le savait déjà la pousserait de toute évidence dans ses retranchements et un flot de questions et de pensées qu'elle cherchait à tout prit à éviter.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda la blonde, signant déjà l'échéance de ce que Lisbon savait déjà être l'une des conversations qu'elle avait si durement tenté d'éviter.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Lisbon, espérant secrètement que son amie comprendrait son refus de parler.

-Tu veux que je te rappel tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de Jane ces quatre dernières années ou tu te décide à m'expliquer. Répondit fermement la blonde, ne prenant aucunement compte du regard suppliant que la brune lui lançait.

L'agent lui adressa finalement un simple regard noir avant de se replonger dans son mutisme, jaugeant le pour et le contre, perdue encore une fois dans une bataille entre le pire et le mieux. La brune n'était plus réellement certaine de savoir pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d'oublier, et puis Anne était là, elle l'avait toujours été du moins dans les moments importants. Alors à cet instant il ne s'agissait plus de courir et se dissimuler mais simplement de se confier.

-Je me suis endormis sur le canapé. Commença la brune, tout en lançant un regard à la statut de la vierge marie tenant dans ses bras le petit Jésus, qui se trouvait au dessus de l'autel.

-Et ?

-Jane était avec moi, sur ce même canapé. Avoua Lisbon avec un soupir.

-Oh... Fut la seule réponse, que la blonde put lui donner dans l'immédiat, ce qui eu pour effet d'irriter la brune.

-Quoi oh ? Je te dis que j'ai passé la nuit sur le canapé avec Jane, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'énerva-t-elle un peu, alors que son ami la détaillait d'un regard mi-amusé mi-attristé de voir qu'elle se mettait dans de pareil état pour un homme qui à ses yeux n'en valait pas la peine.

-Tu préférerais que je te dise que si Danny l'apprend il aura le cœur brisé ? Que je savais que tu n'avais pas réussi à tirer un trait sur Jane ? Que bien sûr tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? - Commença la blonde, son regard dur et perçant plongé dans celui émeraude de la brune – ça ne servirait à rien Teresa, de toute évidence tu le sais déjà...

Durant un court instant la brune ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer, une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, quelque part entre ici et un passé tragique et dont les souvenirs parfois, se faisaient trop vivant.

-Tu veux qu'il parte ? S'enquit finalement Anne, voyant que son amie dérivait lentement vers d'autres contrés, que la blonde ne connaîtrait assurément jamais et dont elle n'avait pas non plus envie de faire la découverte.

-Non, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Répondit la brune toujours pensive – Plus les jours passent et plus j'aimerais qu'il reste. Pourtant, je me prépare à le voir fuir à tout instant. Expliqua-t-elle quelques larmes brûlants ses prunelles, qu'assurément elle ne laisserait pas couler sous le regard pourtant rassurant de la blonde.

Un long et pesant silence s'en suivit, cette fois toutes deux étaient plongées dans leurs pensées. C'était après tout comme cela qu'elles fonctionnaient depuis le début, Anne la poussait, la guidait vers la lumière lorsqu'elle était perdue dans les ténèbres et sans une once d'espoir. Lisbon elle, se contentait simplement d'être là quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et l'une comme l'autre étaient satisfaites de cette relation, un peu chaotique parfois mais toute deux avaient déjà connu pire.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à cet homme, Teresa. Il te fait souffrir et il ne te rend même pas heureuse. Pourtant, tu restes désespérément accroché à lui. Reprit Anne, son regard bleuté rencontrant de nouveau celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

-C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas Anne, pas comme je le connais ou comme Grâce, Rigsby et même Kimball le connaissent. Tu n'as vu de lui que la souffrance qu'il a causé en partant, mais tu ne sais rien du bien qu'il a pu faire, qu'il a pu me faire. Expliqua Lisbon, les mots vinrent simplement dès cet instant. Elle n'était pas en paix avec elle-même, elle ne le serai probablement jamais et Jane était sûrement le fautif à blâmer pour cela. Pourtant dans des moments comme celui-ci il lui semblait entendre battre le cœur de Patrick Jane aussi clairement que battait le sien.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Anne, sarcastique mais néanmoins surprise par tant de sincérité dans la voix de son amie.

-Je me sens mieux depuis qu'il est revenu, je suis plus apaisée et ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir dormit avec lui qui me pose problème mais d'avoir apprécié. Avoua-t-elle, son cœur ratant un ou deux battements au souvenir des événements de la matinée.

-Oh, Oh... Cette fois nous avons réellement un problème. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Teresa Lisbon. Plaisanta la blonde, un sourire malicieux accrocher aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Anne ? Commença la brune, sans se départir de son sérieux. - Je l'ai détesté plus que tout au monde et je déteste cette situation. Pourtant, il y a cette part de moi qui refuse de le laissé aller, cette partie de moi qui est irrévocablement attirée par lui. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je tirais définitivement un trait sur lui, mais rien n'est jamais si simple avec Jane. Expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau dans le néant. Parfois elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à lui, face à tout ce qu'il représentait et tout ce qu'il avait été.

-Laisses moi tout de même te rappeler Teresa que tu as faillis te suicider à cause de lui, et que Danny finira bien par revenir. Tu ne vas pas juste le laissé tomber parce que Jane est revenu ? S'enquit la blonde, peu certaine que la réponse que lui donnerait son amie lui plairait.

-Non, je ne ferais pas ça à Danny... Mais si tu savais comme j'en ai marre de l'attendre -t-elle, son souffle se faisant plus court. Lisbon était déchirée comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait été entre son cœur et sa raison et à cet instant elle voulut tout simplement étriper Jane pour cela.

-Oui, mais au moins tu es sûre que Danny reviendra, il est toujours revenu. Alors que Jane lui, ne prévoit même pas de rester. Souffla la blonde, espérant ainsi que son amie se résonnerait parce qu'au fond peu lui importait son choix, elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne se détruirait pas une troisième fois.

Lisbon eu un regard noir pour la jeune femme, blessée et à la fois torturée car elle savait comme toujours qu'Anne avait raison et qu'elle était simplement en train de se perdre, une fois encore.

-Je suis désolée, Teresa. Je ne veux pas que tu rechutes, c'est tout. Peut importe ta décision, je veux juste t'éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois. S'excusa la blonde de toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

-ça n'arrivera pas...

-Et pour Danny ?

-Je pense que son retour m'aidera à voir plus clair dans tout ça... Murmura simplement la brune, tout en repassant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tentant de se fait de reprendre une certaine contenance.

-Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ? S'enquit Anne avec un sourire contrit.

-Bientôt, enfin je crois... Il a repoussé son retour d'une semaine de plus. Répondit simplement Lisbon, ne dévoilant rien de la douleur qu'avait provoqué en elle cette soudaine annonce le matin même alors que Jane l'avait quitté sans un mot, une heure plus tôt.

-Je prévois donc quelques rires à l'horizon. Sourit la blonde en s'emparant de la main de la brune pour la serrer dans la sienne, comme pour lui donner un peu de courage. Peut être même l'illusion qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans s'écorcher le cœur, une fois de trop.

-C'est vrai qu'il a toujours su nous faire rire. Sourit Lisbon rêveusement, moins torturée, plus sereine.

-Et si tu le décides, il le fera encore longtemps. Souffla Anne, tout en exerçant une nouvelle pression sur sa main.

Et bien malgré elle, Teresa le savait et elle l'avait toujours su Danny savait la faire rire et elle aimait sa relation avec lui, c'était pourtant ce qui faisait toute la différence dans sa relation avec le mentaliste car aussi cruel que cela puisse sonné c'était Jane qu'elle aimait.

Le mentaliste ne revint au CBI qu'en début de soirée. Il était venu dans l'espoir de trouver Rigsby, il savait que Grâce était en congé maternité et voulait s'excuser de leur causer tant de trouble mais plus encore il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Rigsby n'était pas vraiment doué en matière de conseil mais il était à l'écoute et c'était l'essentiel. Cependant, lorsqu'il franchit les portes du bâtiment qui avait été son unique foyer durant plus de dix ans de sa vie, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il adviendrait. Jane était venu afin d'alléger le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules mais ce soire là, il ne ferait que l'alourdir.

Le blond pénétra dans le vestibule ou se trouvaient les agents du service de l'investigation, les regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient certes, toujours surpris mais moins inquisiteurs et pour cela il aimait adresser à ses anciens collègues quelques honnêtes et véridiques sourires. Quelque poignées de mains aux hommes et un compliment subtile aux femmes. Jane avait toujours su ce faire aimer, et jamais cela n'avait changé. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des bureaux de l'équipe ceux-ci étaient désert, c'est alors qu'il aperçut Bertram. L'homme semblait encore en forme pour son âge, son crâne plus dégarnit en revanche et son visage marqué de rides plus profondes.

-Jane ! Salua-t-il avec un sourire tout en lui tendant une main qui se voulait amicale.

-Gale. Répondit simplement le blond, tout en serrant sa main avec fermeté, plus par politesse que par enthousiasme. - Vous savez où je pourrais trouver l'équipe ?

-Ils sont partis arrêter un tueur il y a une heure de cela, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Expliqua simplement l'homme au visage fatigué.

Jane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation avec celui qui fut autrefois son supérieur, mais celui-ci l'interpella avant même qu'il n'ait pu regagner l'ascenseur.

-Attendez Jane. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Dit-il tout en s'approchant du mentaliste, un sourire encourageant, presque hypocrite accroché à ses lèvres. - Que diriez-vous de revenir travailler pour le CBI ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il était conscient que l'aveu de Cho quelques heures plutôt était on ne peut plus sérieux, mais le mentaliste ne s'était pas imaginé que la proposition se ferait aussi rapidement. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour penser à son avenir mais aussi à Lisbon.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Murmura simplement le blond avant de tourner les talons pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Son regard rencontra alors celui larmoyant de son ancienne coéquipière. Ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, presque insignifiant pour les agents autour d'eux, pourtant leurs mains se frôlèrent et l'un comme l'autre ressentirent cette électricité qui était caractéristique à leurs échanges. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ils n'en avaient plus besoin depuis bien longtemps. Mais dès lors, une question silencieuse s'était insinué dans leur esprit. Resterait-il pour elle ? Se damnerait-elle une fois de plus pour lui ?

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je remercie comme d'habitude toutes les personnes qui lisent et celles qui suivent et j'en profite pour vous posez une petite question : _Que pensez-vous du retour de Jane au CBI ? _**

**Je sais qu'habituellement je ne vous demande pas vraiment votre avis sur un point en particulier mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions pour celui-ci. Et j'ai par ailleurs une autre annonce à vous faire, je prévois une nouvelle fiction prochainement de trois chapitres je pense qui « Spoilera » un peu les épisodes 6x11 et 6x15. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël, je pense.**

**Pour finir, je remercie une fois encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et d'apprécier cette fiction : vous êtes fantastiques.**

_A.W_


	7. Chapter 6 : Future Starts Slow

**Me revoilà (enfin), avec un nouveau chapitre bien sûr. Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs car par deux fois j'ai mis un temps fou à poster. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Comme promit j'ai donné énormément sur ce chapitre alors je ne peux qu'espérer que cela vous dédommagera.**

_**Je remercie une fois encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Et je réponds aux anonymes : **_

**Sharon : **Merci à toi pour ta review, pour ce qui est de l'inspiration... Je m'inspire de tout ce que je lis, ce que j'écoute et ce que j'entends. Parfois même l'inspiration me viens d'un rêve. J'ai lu cette fiction il y a un petit temps déjà mais je t'avoue que peut être certains passage se ressemblent. Néanmoins je te remercie encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Irdl : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire tout autant. Encore merci, ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews comme la tienne.

Jisbon2610 : Je tenais vraiment à te remercier car tu me suis depuis le début et ça fait plaisir qu'après tout ce temps tu continue à suivre. Pardonnes-moi pour cette nouvelle attente, j'espère simplement que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour ce qui est de la tournure que prend la série, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et j'attends de voir ce que ça donnera. Encore merci à toi, pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Hila :** Merci à toi pour ta review et j'ai bien prit compte de ce que tu attendais du retour de Jane au CBI, espérons que tu aimeras. Quant à la relation que Jane entretient avec Anne, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez conflictuelle. Si c'est voulut ? Je pense que je m'identifie un peu à Lisbon et par conséquent j'identifie Anne à l'une de mes proches amie... Donc je pense que d'une certaine manière c'est voulut. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Elisa :** Merci à toi pour ta review, et surtout sache que même si je devais avoir deux mois de retard je abandonnerais jamais cette fiction. Figures toi que j'ai déjà même des idées pour la fin, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Par conséquent je te remercie une fois encore pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Merci à vous tous qui continuez à suivre malgré mes retards, vous êtes vraiment formidables.**

**ENJOY !**

Chapitre 6 : Future Starts Slow

_« J'aime, et je sais répondre avec indifférence j'aime, et rien ne le dit j'aime, et seul je le sais : Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère ma souffrance et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance. »_

Alfred de Musset – A Ninon.

Bertram avait laissé à Jane 24 heures pour donner sa réponse, mais bien entendu le mentaliste n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était octroyé 48 heures de réflexions. Durant ce laps de temps n'y les Rigsby, n'y Cho et encore moins Lisbon n'eurent de nouvelles du blond. La brune avait même pensé qu'il était repartit pour de bon, sans dire « au revoir » une fois de plus. Pour être honnête toute l'équipe le pensait mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé formuler ses pensées à voix haute de peur de faire plus de mal à leur supérieur que ce n'était déjà le cas. Bien sûr Anne s'était rendue chez Lisbon car malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait Jane, elle savait combien il était important aux yeux de son amie. Grâce et Rigsby avaient longuement parlé, alors que la petite Emily n'avait eu de cesse de demander où était Jane au plus grand damne de ses parents. En réalité ces 48 heures furent pour chacun d'entre eux un vrai supplice, Cho n'en montra rien bien évidement et si au départ il était persuadé que Jane resterait, lorsque les premières 24 heures se furent écoulées ses certitudes à son tour furent ébranlées.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un matin, deux jours après la proposition de Bertram quand Cho, Grâce et Rigsby virent se dessiner dans les bureaux Californien d'Investigation la silhouette familière du consultant, tour à tour ce fut la surprise puis le soulagement qui apparut sur leurs visages. Jane arborait un sourire fier, fidèle à lui-même. La scène semblait étrangement familière à celle de son retour pourtant cette fois sa décision était prise. Il brillait dans son regard océan une nouvelle étincelle, peut être était-ce de l'espoir ou juste un peu d'excitation mais quoi que ce fut les membres de l'équipe surent à cet instant que ce ne pouvait être que la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. D'un Jane moins torturé et surtout plus serein, en paix ou presque avec lui-même. Le blond ne prit pas le temps de s'aventurer vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient et les gratifia seulement d'un petit signe de la main et d'un de ses sourires éclatant dont lui seul avait le secret. Puis tout en reprenant son sérieux il s'était dirigé jusqu'au bureau de Bertram. Il s'était arrêté un instant devant la porte, il avait longuement réfléchit durant les deux derniers jours mais un doute en lui pourtant subsistait : serait-il en mesure d'accepter Danny ? Serait-il en mesure de travailler à nouveau avec Lisbon, alors même que celle-ci passerait ses nuits avec un homme qui n'était pas lui ? Serait-il en mesure d'accepter son bonheur ? C'était là son dilemme, sa peur : car si tout était clair quand à la vie qu'il désirait mener, ses sentiments envers sa coéquipière, eux restaient confus. Pourtant, il avait fait son choix et désormais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, pas alors qu'il avait vu tant de joie dans les yeux de Grâce et cette profonde fierté dans ceux de Rigsby. Pas alors que Cho commençait de nouveau à croire en lui. Alors Jane déposa simplement sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui renfermait ce qu'il savait déjà être la promesse d'un avenir plus radieux, prit une profonde inspiration et sans même prendre le temps de frapper franchit la porte, annonçant déjà sa venue.

Le bureau du patron du CBI était pareil à ses souvenirs, plutôt spacieux. Il y avait à droite un canapé en cuir noir ainsi que deux fauteuils semblables à celui-ci et une armoire qui devait renfermer nombre de dossiers plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. Sur la gauche en revanche se trouvait le grand bureau en acajou qui bien sûr n'avait en rien changé si ce n'est que l'homme qui y était assit semblait avoir quelques rides de plus. Jusque là Jane s'était réjouit du petit effet qu'il avait provoqué, après tout il avait toujours été doué pour donner aux événements un côté théâtrale et s'en félicitait souvent. Pourtant assit face à Bertram se trouvait l'inconnue qu'il n'avait pas prévu à son équation le blond ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais la cascade de cheveux ébènes légèrement ondulé qui tombait dans le dos de la jeune femme confortablement assise face à Bertram ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule femme, un ange tombé du ciel, son ange : Teresa Lisbon. Elle ne s'était pas retournée peut-être par surprise ou uniquement par exaspération sachant déjà qu'un seul homme de sa connaissance était en mesure d'avoir le culot nécessaire pour pénétrer ainsi dans une pièce.

-Jane. Salua Bertram, tout en détaillant le blond du regard.

Le mentaliste portait évidemment son costume trois pièces et bien malgré lui un sourire discret naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme qui dirigeait le CBI depuis bien des années déjà. Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de faire quelques pas vers le bureau, alors que Bertram se levait pour tendre à Jane une main amicale, un peu comme un gage de paix. La promesse, une fois encore, de quelque chose de meilleur.

-Gale. Fit simplement le mentaliste tout en serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait.

Puis, avec un sourire il se tourna vers la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais dont les prunelles émeraudes étincelaient d'un espoir nouveau alors qu'elle détaillait le visage du blond comme pour mémoriser à jamais cette image de lui si serein, comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Lisbon, vous êtes très belle ce matin. Dit-il tout en lui adressant ce sourire qui lui était uniquement réservé.

-Jane. Répondit-elle simplement, alors que ses joues déjà se tintait de rose.

C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, pouvoir la faire rougir de cette façon et il se félicitait d'en être encore capable malgré ses quatre années d'absences.

-Je suppose que vous êtes ici, pour me donner votre réponse. S'enquit le patron du CBI, poussant le mentaliste à rabattre son attention sur lui.

-En effet. Sourit le blond, devinant déjà la réaction de la brune toujours assise à quelques mètres de lui.

Car oui, le cœur de Lisbon battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant dans sa vie et bien malgré elle, la brune sut qu'une fois de plus elle était en train de tomber pour cet homme torturé mais extraordinaire qu'était Patrick Jane.

-J'ai pris la décision de revenir au CBI. Sourit le consultant tout en désignant son costume trois pièces. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bertram et il fit signe à Jane de s'asseoir.

Le mentaliste fidèle à lui même ne se fit pas prier et prit place aux côtés de celle qui fut sa coéquipière et qui s'apprêtait à l'être de nouveau pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur.

L'homme au crâne dégarnit s'empressa de sortir quelques documents, que Jane reconnu comme étant un contrat de travail. C'était une scène un peu étrange car la dernière fois qu'il avait signé ces papiers remontait à plus de dix ans, pourtant il était heureux, il était heureux car Lisbon était là et bien qu'il ne la regarde pas il savait déjà qu'elle arborait un sourire discret. Elle était là, le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

-Vous n'avez qu'à signé en bas des pages. Dit finalement Bertram tout en tendant au blond un dossier de quelques feuilles, il ne semblait pas plus épais que dix ans auparavant et le mentaliste en connaissait déjà parfaitement le contenu.

-Vous me garantissez que je travaillerais avec l'équipe de Lisbon ? Demanda alors le blond comme pour s'ôter d'un doute, alors qu'il plongeait son regard bleuté dans celui ténébreux de l'homme au crâne dégarnit.

-Agent Lisbon ? S'enquit Bertram tout en fixant celle-ci du regard connaissant déjà par avance qu'elle serait la réponse de la brune.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, monsieur. Sourit celle-ci tout en hochant la tête de manière presque imperceptible.

-Dans ce cas ! S'enthousiasma Jane tout en s'emparant d'un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Le blond lança un rapide mais discret regard à la jeune femme toujours assise à ses côtés, elle affichait un sourire béat tout en l'observant signer les quelques documents que Bertram lui avait remit. Car oui, le cœur de la brune battait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Jane elle ne chercha même pas à le dissimuler. Elle était heureuse, réellement heureuse et ça valait aisément tout l'or du monde. Une fois qu'il eu finit Jane rendit simplement les quelques documents à Bertram non sans un sourire pour le vieil homme, certes il l'appréciait moins que Minelli mais il avait pour lui un étrange et pourtant véridique respect.

-Bien, je pense que vous pouvez commencer aujourd'hui, Jane. Expliqua Bertram tout en s'emparant du dossier que venait adroitement de remplir le consultant. -Lisbon, j'attends votre rapport sur l'affaire Ginger. Continua-t-il tout en s'adressant cette fois la brune.

Puis, l'agent et le mentaliste se relevèrent, saluèrent leur supérieur et sortirent de la pièce. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné le couloir.

Jane s'apprêtait à retenir Lisbon, dès lors qu'ils eurent franchit la porte mais contre toute attente ce fut elle qui attrapa sa main, comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien réel, qu'il était toujours à ses côtés et qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas, plus désormais.

-Vous allez rester ? Vous allez vraiment rester ? Souffla-t-elle tout en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui du mentaliste, c'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'ils étaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Pourtant le blond ne souriait pas, il avait vu dans le regard de sa coéquipière cette étonnante et néanmoins véridique détresse qui témoignait de toute la profondeur des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle avait besoin de croire en lui.

Alors le blond resserra son étreinte autour de sa main et plongea de nouveau son regard océan dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Je vais rester Teresa, pour vous. -Murmura-t-il avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, parce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache combien il était heureux de revenir, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il revenait pour elle, car bien malgré lui et tout le bon sens dont il pouvait faire preuve il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et ça, c'était irrévocable. - Je vais restez. Répéta une fois encore le blond comme pour rendre ses paroles plus réelles, et la brune sut. Elle sut dès lors qu'il disait vrai et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui, pas encore.

Alors dans un geste doux et sûrement incité par le soulagement elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du mentaliste et vint posé sa tête contre son torse. Jane n'avait pas immédiatement réagit mais dès lors qu'il eu réellement conscience qu'elle était là, blottit contre lui il passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Son cœur battait si vite contre le sien qu'il en fut presque étourdit, mais il avait ce besoin vital de la sentir auprès lui, de sentir qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement perdu un jour quatre ans plus tôt. Ses cheveux sentait la cannelle et le lilas et il ferma les yeux comme pour immortaliser à jamais cet instant dans son palais de mémoire. Immortaliser, son corps petit et frêle marié au sien, l'union la plus parfaite, l'union original de deux êtres en total opposition. Puis, il vint déposer sur le sommet de son crâne un doux baiser, rien de réellement romantique non, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était là puis tout deux se séparèrent, brisant ainsi cet instant si intime qu'ils avaient partagé. Pourtant ils l'avaient tout deux sentit : cette petite flamme qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre tenté d'étouffer à leur manière, venait de s'embraser à nouveau et nul doute dans leurs esprits, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'équipe, un sourire aux lèvres que celle-ci ferait des ravages.

Durant les jours qui suivirent une nouvelle routine s'installa, ils bouclèrent plus d'affaires qu'il ne l'avait fait en quatre ans, la plupart d'entre elle nécessitant uniquement quelques heures de travail là où l'équipe avait prit plusieurs jours voir des semaines. Lisbon prit un retard considérable dans les rapports d'enquêtes qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'habitude de rédiger aussi rapidement, elle dû aussi s'habituer de nouveau aux plaintes fréquemment déposées par les victimes ou les suspects néanmoins rien de tout cela ne sut entacher le bonheur qu'elle avait à faire de nouveau équipe avec Jane. Ils retrouvèrent ensemble cette remarquable et pourtant explosive complicité qui faisait si bien fonctionner leur duo, mais leurs désaccords aussi. Cependant à la surprise de tous ils surent l'un comme l'autre en faire une force.

Jane prit l'habitude de se rendre tous les soirs chez Lisbon, parfois il apportait de la nourriture chinoise, d'autres fois c'était du thaïlandais ou bien juste une pizza mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car à chaque fois la brune le laissait entrer, un semblant de sourire accroché aux lèvres, une lueur si profonde et si réelle au fond de ses yeux que Jane n'avait de cesse de se répéter que son seul véritable cadeau se trouvait dans les prunelles de sa coéquipière. Ils passaient la soirée ensemble, à rire et se chamailler parfois même Jane arrivait à en oublier que Lisbon était fiancée, mais un simple regard à sa main gauche où brillait l'anneau d'une promesse d'avenir faite à un autre homme suffisait à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit d'être là, de l'aimer aussi profondément, son tour était passé alors il se contentait simplement de remercier Lisbon, parfois, souvent même il déposait un baiser sur sa joue, un baiser amer et sans saveur et, comme il était entré le mentaliste repartait. Puis le lendemain, il revenait avec du café pour s'excuser d'être partit si rapidement la veille, comme toujours la brune lui ouvrait et comme toujours elle souriait. Ils parlaient un peu, pas trop : parfois encore ensommeillé de leur nuit d'insomnie et de chagrin, parfois de ce soulagement étrange teinté de peur, la peur qu'il soit repartit. Le consultant se préparait du thé alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, puis elle buvait son café et enfin chacun dans leurs voitures respectives ils reprenaient la route du CBI. C'était une scène plutôt domestique à laquelle le blond se serait sans doute rapidement accoutumé s'il n'y avait pas eu cet anneau si brillant au doigt de sa coéquipière, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa lâcheté et sa peur quatre ans plus tôt un jour d'automne tempéré.

Un matin pourtant, lorsque le mentaliste se présenta à la porte de la brune, un café brûlant à la main, un sourire aux lèvres il fut surprit et forcé de constaté que ce n'était pas Lisbon qui se trouvait derrière la porte mais une toute autre jeune femme au sourire différent et pourtant tout aussi éclatant : Annie.

-Patrick ! S'écria la brune tout en attrapant le mentaliste par la manche pour le faire pénétrer dans l'appartement. - Ma tante ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle attendait de la visite. Fit-elle remarqué tout en le délestant du gobelet brûlant qu'il tenait entre ses mains, le consultant encore un peu étourdit de ce nouvel accueil.

-Annie ! - Appela alors une voix provenant d'une pièce adjacente. - Qui est là ? S'enquit Lisbon sans pour autant sortir de la pièce que le mentaliste avait deviné être la salle de bain.

-C'est Patrick Jane ! Répondit Annie, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix tout en lançant au consultant un regard rieur, alors que celui-ci se contentait de lui répondre par un sourire discret, encore incertain de ce que signifiait la présence de la nièce de sa coéquipière.

Lisbon n'offrit aucune réponse, et Jane sentit dès lors que sa compagnie n'était pas la bienvenue, pas ce matin du moins, pas à cet instant. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, malgré sa raison et son corps tout entier qui lui criaient de fuir, le mentaliste savait pourtant parfaitement à ce moment précis qu'il n'y aurait rien de bien pour lui dans ce lieu et qu'il en ressortirait plus confus et déchiré que jamais toutefois il resta immobile, même lorsque Lisbon pénétra dans la pièce, posant sur lui un regard désolé, contrit car après tout il avait le droit de savoir.

-Oh Jane. Fit la brune d'une voix timide qui ne lui correspondait pas, elle qui était habituellement si forte et si sûre d'elle.

Le mentaliste ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire, à cet instant il ne s'agissait plus de sauver les apparences mais d'assumer pleinement l'entière réalité des événements, de leurs vies et bien sûr des changements irréversibles qui avaient à jamais modifié leurs existences.

-J'ai oublié de vous prévenir hier soir, je ne travaille pas ce matin. -Expliqua-t-elle tout en se triturant les doigts nerveusement, peu sûre de réellement vouloir révéler la suite, consciente des conséquences que celle-ci aurait sur Jane et elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir oublié de le prévenir la veille. - Je vais essayer ma robe de mariée avec Annie, et je ne reviendrais au CBI qu'en début d'après midi. Lâcha-t-elle finalement, plongeant son regard concerné dans celui confus et blessé du mentaliste, blessé par ses propres erreurs et les choix qu'il n'avait pas su faire. Ce fut à cet instant précis que pour la première fois Lisbon douta vraiment, elle douta de ses choix et de ses sentiments envers Danny qu'elle savait être beaucoup moins profond qu'envers le mentaliste. Mais surtout elle douta d'être en mesure de retenir Jane, la brune l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, elle s'était si souvent écorché le cœur et l'esprit à vouloir sauver son âme de noir desseins qu'elle avait elle-même été emporter sans réellement s'en rendre compte dans les ténèbres de sa folie vengeresse. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que lorsqu'il tourna les talons sans un mot n'y un regard dans sa direction elle ne dit rien, ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que lorsque le mentaliste franchit le seuil de sa porte en faisant claquer celle-ci derrière lui que la brune ne s'élança pas à sa poursuite pour le retenir et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que l'agent lança à sa nièce un regard confus et brouillé de larmes acides qu'elle avait refusé depuis trop longtemps de laissé couler.

-Laisse lui du temps tante Reese. - Souffla Annie tout en s'approchant de la brune, un sourire encourageant fermement ancré à ses lèvres. - Laisse-toi du temps.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que Teresa Lisbon attrapa son éternelle veste en cuire, un sourire maladroit se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude sans égard criait au monde entier sa force et son courage. La force d'une femme qui avait eu le courage de soulever sur ses frêles épaules le poids d'une vie qu'elle avait jugé plus importante que la sienne. Car tel était leur histoire : il était tombé pour elle et elle s'était damné pour lui.

Le mentaliste s'en était voulut d'avoir quitté aussi violemment l'appartement de sa coéquipière, en réalité il était resté deux bonnes heures au volant de sa DS à ressassé la scène qui s'était déroulée. Il avait été lâche une fois encore, égoïste même. Il avait scindé en deux le cœur de sa coéquipière, et à présent la brune voguait dans des eaux troubles et tortueuses perdue dans un combat entre sa raison et son cœur. Parfois elle tanguait vers le bien, vers la sécurité et le calme que pouvait lui apporter Danny mais le plus souvent elle dérivait vers les ténèbres, vers Jane et son égoïsme permanent, vers son sourire enjôleur et ses beaux yeux bleus qui cachaient plus de cicatrices et de regrets qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais compter. Et bien malgré lui le mentaliste était parfaitement conscient de cela, pourtant il n'avait pas su faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle, il n'avait pas su rester à l'écart, il n'avait pas su repartir et surtout il n'avait pas su accepter que la brune puisse avancer. Alors lorsqu'il pénétra dans les locaux du CBI, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, le mentaliste se dirigea immédiatement vers le grenier sans même adresser à l'équipe un regard. Il s'était emprisonné une fois encore dans cette pièce qui renfermait larmes et blessures mais aussi rire et passion, c'était un peu ironique car l'un comme l'autre à des époques différentes de leurs vies avaient tenté de trouver du réconfort en ce lieu, pourtant l'un comme l'autre savaient que cette vieille pièce à l'odeur de renfermer et aux reliques amers d'un passé dévasté n'amènerait que la désolation dans leurs esprits torturés et le doute dans leurs cœurs indécis.

C'était Cho qui était venu tiré Jane de son sommeil, l'asiatique l'avait informé d'une nouvelle affaire, le blond l'avait remercié puis il s'était levé et dans un accord tacite les deux hommes étaient silencieusement descendu pour rejoindre Rigsby. Au grand étonnement de celui-ci Jane choisit de faire la route avec lui, pourtant le brun ne dit rien il était bien placé pour savoir que par moment le Jane heureux et souriant était remplacé par celui aux songes torturés et aux pensées bien trop sombres pour être révélées. Il s'écoula prêt de trente minutes avant que Rigsby ne se décide à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Feint le mentaliste embêté que le brun ait finalement osé poser la question, après tout si le blond avait choisit de faire la route avec Rigsby c'était en premier lieu parce que celui-ci évitait le plus claire du temps de poser trop de questions.

-Avec Lisbon, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'enquit de nouveau le brun, feignant de ne pas avoir comprit le jeu auquel le blond avait décidé de jouer.

-Rien, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre Lisbon et moi ? Continua le mentaliste, toujours aussi bon comédien pourtant à cet instant précis l'agent lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je t'en prie Jane, Grâce et moi on a bien comprit ton petit manège. Tous les matins tu te rends chez elle et vous arrivez au CBI avec au plus cinq minutes d'écart. Maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin pour que tu décides de t'isoler afin de ruminer ta colère ou je ne sais quelle culpabilité que tu traîne depuis toutes ces années. Expliqua Rigsby tout en lançant au blond de furtifs regards, peu sûr de réellement vouloir confronter le mentaliste dans son domaine de prédilection : l'analyse comportementale.

-Dis donc Rigsby, tu t'améliores ! Plaisanta le blond au grand damne de l'agent qui trouvait cette réaction pour le moins prévisible mais pas pour autant moins agaçante.

-Ne change pas de sujet Jane.-Coupa le brun, croisant cette fois le regard océan de son ami. - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

La question avait cette fois été posée de manière plus ferme, plus dur et Jane fut forcé de constater que l'agent avait prit de l'assurance, il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui néanmoins il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond encore, une étincelle nouvelle qui brillait dans son regard oscillant entre un vague instinct de protection et une étonnante crainte à son encontre. Alors le blond ne dit rien durant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, plongé dans un dilemme profond qui déterminerait qui de la vérité ou du mensonge devait une fois encore triompher. Mais bien malgré lui et contre toute attente ce fut vers la froide et strict réalité que son choix se porta.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait essayer sa robe de mariée. Lâcha finalement le blond comme on se soulagerait d'un fardeau devenu trop lourd à porter.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Rigsby de rester silencieux, un silence qui en disait bien plus que les mots qui aurait pu le remplacer. Un silence que le mentaliste identifia comme un signe de culpabilité.

-Tu le savais ? - S'enquit Jane, alors même que le brun fuyait son regard, gêné que le blond ait découvert si facilement la vérité – Tu le savais, mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Continua Jane, un peu plus amer cependant de n'avoir pas su deviner plus tôt ce qu'on lui cachait si profondément.

-Écoutes Jane, ta relation avec Lisbon ne regarde qu'elle et toi mais tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. - Commença le brun, plus que sérieux tandis que le blond trouvait tout à coup plus intéressant le paysage extérieur et la ville alentour, poussant de petit grognements aux paroles de l'agent car bien malgré lui le mentaliste savait pertinemment que Rigsby avait raison néanmoins cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'uniquement parce que tu es revenu au CBI, elle tirerait un trait sur Danny et l'oublierait pour tes beaux yeux bleus ? Elle a refait sa vie Jane, tu as été absent...

-Pendant quatre ans, je sais, je commence à connaître le refrain. Coupa Jane, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots prononcés alors qu'une lueur d'amertume et de colère dansait dans son regard. Il l'avait perdu, brisé et cette fois il ne pourrait pas recoller les morceaux car un autre s'en était déjà chargé et le mentaliste songea égoïstement que cet homme avait prit la place qui lui revenait de droit.

-Ne sois pas aussi dur avec elle, Jane. Lisbon ne pouvait pas t'attendre éternellement. Elle a déjà trop souffert à cause de toute cette histoire, de John le Rouge. - L'agent s'arrêta un instant, hésitant sur ses derniers mots avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'ajouter d'une vois tremblotante : - De toi.

-Je sais. Soupira Jane, car une fois de plus le brun avait vu juste. Il l'avait détruite pour mieux l'aider à se reconstruire avant de l'abandonner lâchement à un sort bien pire encore que celui de la mort : l'attente inespéré d'un retour incertain. - Et j'en suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour elle. Pas pour Lisbon. Murmura le blond tout en posant cette fois son regard sur ses chaussure, la culpabilité rongeant son cœur et son âme plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Rigsby s'adoucit à la vue du mentaliste aussi vulnérable, empreint de tristesse et de remords, et tout en lançant un regard au blond un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Rien de joyeux, juste encourageant.

-Mais malgré tout elle a besoin de toi Jane, elle aura toujours besoin de toi. Alors pour une fois ne soit pas l'égoïste, menteur et fait ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Ce qui est bien pour elle.

-Je vais essayer... Concéda le blond tout en plongeant son regard océan dans celui chocolat de l'agent. Les deux hommes hochèrent légèrement la tête, c'était un accord tacite entre eux désormais. La promesse silencieuse d'un avenir meilleur.

-On dirait que le rôle de père moralisateur te va plutôt bien. Plaisanta finalement le blond comme pour ramener la conversation à une ambiance plus légère, plus feutrée.

-Oh non Jane, tu t'engages sur une pante glissante. Le coupa Rigsby avant même que le mentaliste ait pu ajouter quelque chose. C'était ce qui composait leur relation après tout, Jane faisait tourner le brun en bourrique, celui-ci parvenait à avoir une revanche de temps à autre mais leurs chamailleries finissaient toujours par un franc et véridique éclat de rire.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes, plongés tout deux dans leurs pensées respectives. L'un concentré sur la route tandis que le regard de l'autre se perdait sur les bâtiments de la petite ville, déjà animée.

-Tiens, une épicerie. - Fit alors remarquer Rigsby, un petite sourire étirant ses lèvres – Je vais m'arrêter pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Annonça-t-il tout en se tournant légèrement vers le blond.

Le mentaliste eu un grand sourire, tout en retenant un petit rire avant de croiser le regard plus que sérieux du brun et les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un même rire qui rappela à Jane qu'au fond malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire ils restait amis et c'était sûrement le plus beau cadeau que l'agent puisse lui faire. Car au fond peu importe le nombre d'année et de changements qui pouvaient le séparer des gens qu'il aimait dans des moments comme celui-ci ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

-Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le blond, un sourire flottant toujours sur lèvres, pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix et son regard de plus profond.

-Jamais. Répondit simplement le brun, un sourire sincère illuminant son visage tout entier.

Lisbon n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les robes, en particulier les robes de mariées. Certes elle les trouvait belle mais toujours sur les autres femmes et jamais elle ne s'était imaginée devoir en porter une. Bien sûr, la brune y avait déjà songé étant plus jeune lorsqu'elle voyait sa mère si heureuse aux côtés de son père et puis elle avait eu cet horrible accident et son père était devenu violent. Sa vie tout entière en avait été chamboulée et elle avait oublié ce à quoi ressemblait le véritable amour. Puis l'agent avait rencontré Jane, l'homme aux multiples façades et à l'esprit torturé et ensuite Danny. Danny qui représentait la sécurité, une vie simple et sereine celui auquel Lisbon se marierait et elle songea douloureusement que c'était ainsi que tout cela devait se terminer. Elle était tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon mais elle finirait indiscutablement par se marier avec le gentil.

-Dis Tante Reese tu te décides à sortir où je vais devoir entrer dans la cabine pour pouvoir te voir ? S'enquit Annie tout en frappant très légèrement la porte d'un violet criard et tout à fait nauséabond, tirant ainsi l'agent aux cheveux ébènes de ses pensées.

Lisbon soupira avant d'arranger un peu sa robe et ses cheveux, peu sûr de réellement vouloir s'observer dans une glace. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la cabine d'essayage sous le regard émerveillé de sa nièce. La brune n'émit aucun son toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face au miroir qui lui renvoyait désormais cette image d'elle-même, qu'elle soupçonnait ne jamais apercevoir de sa vie.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique tante Teresa. Fit alors Annie tout en faisant quelques pas vers l'agent qui s'obstinait à rester cloîtrer dans son mutisme.

Pourtant Annie disait vrai, mais le visage de sa tante restait impassible. Son regard fermement fixer à son reflet et Lisbon se trouva étrangement grotesque. Certes la robe lui convenait parfaitement : elle n'était n'y trop longue n'y trop courte compte tenue de sa petite taille, le bustier n'était pas vulgaire et la brune le portait avec une certaine grâce, une prestance qui lui était unique. Quant au reste de la robe, elle couvrait parfaitement les imperfections de son corps. Pourtant, la brune se trouvait pathétique, il n'y avait là rien de ses rêves d'enfants, rien de ses rêves d'amour. Non, Lisbon ne portait dans son regard que la résignation d'une femme qui se trouverait trop vieille pour encore être en mesure de rêver.

-Il y a un problème avec la robe ? Demanda Annie, tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de sa tante, dans un geste qui se voulait encourageant.

-Non. Répondit immédiatement la brune, tout en se dégageant du contacte de sa nièce comme brûler. - Non, la robe est très bien. Vraiment, splendide.

-Donc c'est Jane. Constata simplement la seconde brune, comme si c'était une évidence à la porter du premier imbécile.

Lisbon se retourna : surprise, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa nièce. L'agent ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à rétorquer mais Annie fut plus rapide et l'arrêta d'une main avant de plongé son regard d'un noir profond dans celui émeraude de sa tante.

-Tu sais, les fluctuations de ton cœur finiront par tuer l'un d'entre vous. Et crois-moi tante Reese, je ne veux ça pour aucun de vous. Souffla la brune plus que sérieuse, néanmoins alarmée par l'étincelle de panique qui dansait désormais dans les prunelles de sa tante.

-Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Annie. Je vais me marier avec Danny, et rien n'y personne ne m'en empêchera. Rétorqua l'agent, toutefois jamais auparavant dans sa vie elle n'avait été aussi peu sûre d'elle. Car oui, Lisbon hésitait et si Annabelle avait pu le remarquer alors nul doute dans son esprit que Jane aussi.

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, pas de la même façon dont tu aimes Jane. Protesta la jeune femme, comme pour essayer de faire entendre raison à sa tante mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

-C'est vrai, Danny est souvent absent et incontestablement maladroit en amour mais je l'aime. Je l'aime Annie, car pour lui j'ai fais le choix/serment d'oublier Jane. Et c'est vrai que ça a été long et difficile mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le droit de revenir sur les promesses et les décisions que j'ai faites... -Lisbon se tut un instant, pour plonger son regard dur et froid dans celui d'Annabelle. - Jane fait partit de mon passé et j'ai décidé d'avancer.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent, l'une comme l'autre étaient consciente de la folie de Lisbon. Car au fond toutes deux savaient que la brune n'avait jamais réellement su tirer un trait sur le mentaliste et aujourd'hui encore ses choix la détruisaient. Alors, Annie déposa à nouveau délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon tout en lui lançant un sourire contrit, un sourire qui voulait simplement dire qu'elle avait su déceler la réalité à travers ses mensonges.

-J'espère simplement pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais tante Reese. Car de toute évidence Jane est revenu pour de bon et je suis persuadée qu'il se battra pour toi.

La brune ne répondit et adressa à sa nièce un léger signe de la tête, mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour rentrer à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage aux couleurs criardes, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Car au fond, c'était ce qu'elle espérait : qu'il se batte pour elle comme elle s'était battue pour lui.

Lisbon était revenu au CBI en début d'après-midi, comme convenu. Jane l'ignora tout au long de la journée, bien sûr la brune s'y était attendue car après tout elle connaissait le mentaliste mieux que personne. Elle l'avait aperçu depuis son bureau de temps à autres descendre de son repaire pour venir se faire du thé avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement. Lisbon songea tristement que c'était ce à quoi ressemblait leur relation, ils étaient toujours dans l'extrême : un jour ils s'aimaient et riaient comme des fous et le lendemain ils se détestaient et s'ignoraient comme si jamais il n'avaient été amis. C'était des amants du n'importe quoi, deux âmes torturées et solitaires qui aimaient parfois se rejoindre et s'octroyer une trêve dans leur guerre à cœur ouvert parce qu'au fond ils s'aimaient bien plus qu'ils se détestaient.

Ce soir là, la brune rentra chez elle relativement tôt en songeant tristement que le consultant ne viendrait pas frapper à sa porte, et pour la première fois depuis que Jane était revenu au CBI elle serait seule.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper chez elle aux environs de 22 heures. Pourtant alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, un sourire discret étira ses lèvres car il n'y avait qu'un seul homme au monde capable de venir toquer à sa porte à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Un homme à l'ego surdimensionné mais un homme qu'elle avait toujours su pardonner, (ou presque).

-Jane. Fit simplement la brune tout en toisant le brun de son regard émeraude.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude de ce matin... Commença le blond en regardant le bout de ses chaussures, comme on avouerait une faute impardonnable – J'ai été injuste avec vous.

La brune soupira légèrement, peu sûre de savoir quoi répondre. Jane ne s'était jamais réellement excuser, du moins jamais pour ce genre d'attitude et parfois elle en était même arrivée à penser que c'était « normal ».

-Entrez- Céda-t-elle finalement, plongeant son regard d'un vert profond dans celui océan de Jane – Je ne vais pas vous laissez sur le pas de la porte à une heure aussi tardive.

Lisbon disparut simplement pour le laissé entrer, elle était consciente qu'un sourire devait dès lors probablement étirer ses lèvres mais elle ne se retourna pas pour s'en assurer, parfois elle se faisait même la réflexion qu'elle le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. La brune lui indiqua le salon d'un signe de la main, il voulut protester pour la suivre dans la cuisine mais un seul de ses regards l'en dissuada, alors résigné le mentaliste se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir …. .Et durant près de dix minutes les seuls sons qui vinrent briser la quiétude de l'appartement furent le sifflement d'une bouilloire et le vrombissement d'une machine à café. Cela aurait été mentir que de nié que l'un comme l'autre se sentaient gêner par la situation mais une fois encore cela faisait partit de leur relation et tout deux songèrent douloureusement que jamais en plus de quatorze ans d'amitié ils n'avaient su faire évoluer cette part d'eux-même. Finalement Lisbon revint aux salons avec une tasse de thé et une seconde remplit de café, elle tendit la première à Jane tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui et durant quelques minutes encore aucun son ne vint envahirent le calme de l'appartement de la brune. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que le blond ne remarqua pas immédiatement que sa coéquipière avait déposé sa tasse sur la table basse et qu'elle le fixait d'un regard étrange.

-Vous savez Jane, je vous ai détesté, j'ai voulu brûler chaque chose vous ayant appartenu. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Commença l'agent, captant ainsi l'attention du blond qui su dès lors que cette conversation qu'ils avaient tant repoussé se jouait dans l'instant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement, tout en restant remarquablement calme. Le mentaliste songea alors qu'il n'y avait pas réellement lieu de s'inquiéter et encore moins de crier. C'était une étape qu'ils se devaient de franchir ensemble.

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas, j'avais beau vous haïr je vous aimais d'autant plus et j'ai vraiment essayé d'aller de l'avant Jane, de guérir. Mais il a fallut que vous reveniez et une fois encore vous avez tout détruit. Souffla la brune tout en plongeant ses prunelles d'un émeraude étincellent dans celle d'une profondeur étonnamment inhabituelle du mentaliste.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé Lisbon. La sincérité et l'honnêteté firent alors écho dans sa voix et son regard, car au fond ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à ce moment précis.

-ça oui vous pouvez l'être, parce qu'encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si je vous déteste d'être partit ou bien d'être revenu. C'est un peu ironique vous ne trouvez pas... Dit-elle alors qu'un léger rire sarcastique s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes encore puis ce fut au tour de Jane de déposer sa tasse sur la petite table de salon pour ensuite se tourner vers la brune, une étincelle plus brillante que jamais illuminant son regard bleuté.

-Vous êtes consciente que je me battrais pour vous ?

-J'en suis consciente, mais je suis fiancée à Danny et je me marierai avec lui. Soupira-t-elle tout en se détournant légèrement du regard du blond, qui semblait une fois encore la transpercer de toute part.

-Dans ce cas je me battrais deux fois plus. Rétorqua le mentaliste de toute la conviction qui le caractérisait.

-Vous vous battrez pour une cause perdue Jane.

-Vous savez, un jour moi aussi j'ai été une cause perdu mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a eu le courage de se battre pour moi. Quelqu'un qui a sauvé ma vie aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan émotionnel. - Le mentaliste fit une légère pose, afin de croiser le regard de sa coéquipière qui restait stoïque à ses paroles – C'est probablement le seul exemple que j'ai à vous donner. Mais c'est aussi incontestablement le meilleur.

Lisbon se contenta de soupirer aux derniers mots du mentaliste, pourtant son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour le refréner, à chaque regard échangé il battait de plus en plus vite. Finalement Jane se releva et s'approcha de Lisbon, elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, alors le blond vint simplement déposer un baiser sur sa joue arrachant un léger sourire à la brune alors que ses pommettes se tintaient de pourpre. Puis sans un mot de plus le mentaliste s'éloigna, un nouveau combat dans le cœur laissant derrière lui une Lisbon plus que jamais confuse, mais dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire sincère. C'était là, la promesse tacite d'un avenir meilleur.

**Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui ont lu, celles qui suivent, celles qui ont commenté et celles qui commenteront. **

**Note importante : Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes et d'accords que vous avez trouvé tout au long de ce chapitre, je voulais absolument vous le poster je n'ai donc fait que deux relecture sur les cinq que je fais habituellement... **

**Encore merci à vous tous et excusez mes retards. Vous êtes formidables !**

_A.W_


End file.
